


Half of my heart

by 4udrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od powrotu z czyśćca Dean jest jakiś nieswój- niemal ciągle zamyślony, poświęca pracy jeszcze więcej czasu niż dotychczas. W dodatku przytłacza go strach o Sama, na którego barkach spoczywa ogromna odpowiedzialność. Bracia starają się naprawić nadwątlone relacje, a idealną okazją ku temu wydaje się seria tajemniczych morderstw w Columbii. Co się stanie, gdy wymieszamy zmartwychwstałego znajomego sprzed lat, starającego się naprawić swoje błędy anioła, dwóch impulsywnych braci i sprawcę całego zamieszania, który nieźle narozrabia? Enjoy!</p><p>Fanfik bardzo luźno oparty na wydarzeniach z 8 sezonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

 

Barmanka była ładną, miło wyglądającą blondynką. Przed chwilą głośno ochrzaniła jakiegoś pijanego typa przystawiającego się do jej koleżanki. Teraz jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku wysokiego, zielonookiego bruneta, który właśnie zajął miejsce przy kontuarze. Alma, koleżanka, od razu rzuciła się, by go obsłużyć. Jass obdarzyła ją spojrzeniem, które zdecydowanie mogłoby zabijać i pomyślała, że lepiej byłoby zostawić tą sucz na pastwę losu tamtego nachlanego gościa. Przez swoje seksoradary Alma zawsze pierwsza zauważała przystojnych facetów i przez resztę wieczoru z nimi flirtowała, zostawiając całą robotę na głowie Jass. Jednak dziewczyna z niemałą satysfakcją zauważyła, że brunet zbywa koleżankę niedbałym zamówieniem i cały czas wpatruje się w ekran telefonu. Pewnie czeka na dziewczynę. Albo chłopaka. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że ciągle się gapi, więc tylko posłała Almie udawany, współczujący uśmiech i wróciła do wycierania szklanki. Jednak jej wzrok co chwila uciekał w kierunku tamtego gościa.

Sam Winchester doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie miał zamiaru wykonać żadnego ruchu. Dziewczyna była ładna i całkiem w jego typie, i gdyby spotkał ją jakiś czas temu, pewnie od razu zacząłby się do niej przystawiać. Może nawet po pracy zabrałby ją do jednego z obskurnych, hotelowych pokojów, które zamieszkiwał i wciskając tą samą, beznadziejną historyjkę o pracy, rodzinnym biznesie i braku stałego miejsca zamieszkania, pozwolił zostać na noc, zagłuszając wyrzuty sumienia wmawianiem sobie, że dziewczyna doskonale wie, że to nic poważnego. Ostatnio jednak nie miał siły na żadne mniej lub bardziej przelotne znajomości. Cała ta niekończąca się jazda związana z pracą, zniknięcie i powrót Deana, rozstanie z Amelią... Znów zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie wszystkie zawirowania miały swój początek. Jeszcze niedawno trochę obwiniał o to Castiela- w końcu to on uwolnił lewiatany, ale gdyby on sam nie otworzył klatki Lucyfera, prawdopodobnie nigdy by do czegoś takiego nie doszło. Lucyfer natomiast bezpośrednio wiązał się z Lilith, a ona- z żółtookim. Sam zawsze dochodził do tego samego wniosku: że to wszystko po prostu musiało się wydarzyć i gdyby tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kilka lat temu, nie pojechał z Deanem na poszukiwania ojca, pewnie i tak znalazłby się w miejscu, w którym teraz był.

\- Ciężki dzień w pracy? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia jakiś kobiecy głos.

Sam podniósł wzrok znad swojej szklanki. Stała przed nim tamta blond włosa barmanka. Czyli jednak tym razem to nie on miał zrobić pierwszy krok.

\- Powiedzmy - uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. - Sam.

\- Jass.

Przed jego oczami od razu pojawiła się Jessica. Ostatnio zdarzało się to już o wiele rzadziej, nawet w snach, chyba, że dużo o niej myślał przed zaśnięciem. Czasami nawet zapominał dokładnych rys jej twarzy, o detalach, które kiedyś mógł wyrecytować z pamięci, nie wspominając.

\- Jessica? - chciał się upewnić.

\- Jasmine.

Odetchnął.

\- A więc? Co z tą pracą? Denerwujący szef, który nie dał podwyżki? Klient, który okazał się dupkiem? - zapytała.

\- Dwa rozszarpane, martwe ciała pozbawione połowy serca i brak jakiegokolwiek podejrzanego - odpowiedział, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, jednak w jego głosie i tak pobrzmiewała nutka niepokoju.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, ale gdy twarz Sama pozostała niewzruszona, od razu zamilkła.

\- Mówisz poważnie. Jesteś z FBI?

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nagle z zaplecza rozległ się okropnie głośny pisk i po chwili za barem pojawiła się Alma. Jej ręce i przód koszulki poplamione były krwią, dziewczyna wydawała z siebie spazmatyczne dźwięki. W całym lokalu zapadła cisza. 

\- On tam... on tam... on tam... - zaczęła jąkać się Alma, a potem osunęła nieprzytomna wprost w ramiona Jass.

Sam w ułamku sekundy znalazł się po drugiej stronie baru i z pistoletem w dłoni wkroczył na zaplecze. Na podłodze, w kałuży krwi, leżał jakiś mężczyzna. Jego klatka piersiowa była brutalnie porozcinana. Sam z trudem odróżnił, co jest strzępami jego skóry, a co ubrania. Winchester nie musiał być lekarzem by stwierdzić, że facetowi z całą pewnością brakuje połowy serca.

***

W momencie, w którym zadzwonił telefon, Dean Winchester znajdował się w swojej Dziecince tuż pod komisariatem policji w Columbii. Zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak chwilę przedtem, gdy kilku policjantów w pośpiechu opuściło budynek i odjechało spod niego z piskiem opon i na sygnale, a numer Sama na wyświetlaczu tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że miał rację.

\- Co tam? - spytał brata.

\- Dean, to się znowu stało, musisz tu przyjechać. Dane wysłałem ci sms'em - wytłumaczył prędko młodszy Winchester.

Dean wcisnął gaz do dechy i pojechał w kierunku wskazanym przez Sama. Był zły, że dał się przekonać do wzięcia tej sprawy. Dwa pocięte ciała, zdradzeni małżonkowie... gdy Sam uparł się, by sprawdzić poszlaki ( _Daj spokój Dean... to przecież tylko Columbia, jeden stan od nas... tylko to sprawdźmy_ ) myślał, że to na sto procent nie ich działka. Podejrzewał jakieś wkurzone żony, które przyłapały mężów na zdradzie. Dopiero potem okazało się, że mężowie nie mają połowy serca, że żony posiadają solidne alibi, że „trochę pokiereszowane ciała" wyglądają, jakby ktoś przejechał po nich kosiarką...

A teraz Sam się angażuje, zamiast odpoczywać i wydobrzeć po drugiej próbie. Co z niego za starszy brat? Powinien dać mu szlaban i zamknąć w bunkrze, a do pomocy wziąć sobie Casa. Przy okazji mógłby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, bo od powrotu z czyśćca zachowywał się podejrzanie.

Miejscem kolejnego zabójstwa okazał się jakiś niszowy bar. Sam czekał na niego przy wejściu. Dean wygrzebał ze schowka fałszywą odznakę agenta FBI i wysiadł z Impali, delikatnie trzaskając drzwiami. Idąc w stronę brata minął dwóch policjantów, prowadzących zakrwawioną dziewczynę. Nie umknęło mu, że jej spojrzenie było puste i trochę otępiałe.

\- Co mamy? - zapytał Dean.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz - odparł tajemniczo Sam.

Przeszli pod policyjną taśmą i zeszli schodami do prawie pustego pomieszczenia, w którym aż szaro było od papierosowego dymu. Przy barze pulchna policjantka odbierała zeznanie od blond dziewczyny, znajdującej się w wyraźnym szoku. W pewnym momencie spojrzenie obu kobiet powędrowało w stronę Sama. Ten uśmiechnął się krzepiąco do blondynki i wyciągnął odznakę. To samo zrobił Dean.

\- Agenci Smith i Smith, niespokrewnieni - przedstawił ich Dean. - Chcielibyśmy obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni.

Policjantka zbyła ich kiwnięciem głowy. Sam zaprowadził brata na zaplecze, gdzie lekarz uważnie oglądał zwłoki. Miejsce zbrodni wyglądało teraz jeszcze gorzej, bo krwawe odciski butów znajdowały się niemal wszędzie. Dean zaklął w myślach.

\- Bez połowy serca? - zapytał lekarza.

\- Obawiam się, że tak- westchnął. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, taka drobna dziewczyna a potrafiła zrobić coś tak... demonicznego.

\- Dobrze dobrane słowo - zaśmiał się Dean, a Sam dźgnął go łokciem w żebra.

\- Dziękujemy - powiedział i wycofali się z pomieszczenia.

\- Co obstawiasz? - zapytał młodszy Winchester, gdy znaleźli się w odpowiedniej odległości od lekarza.

\- Psychopatyczna dziewczynka z nożem. Naprawdę się cieszę, że już ją złapali, teraz możemy wrócić do domu i...

\- To nie ona, Dean - przerwał Sam.

\- Zawsze warto spróbować - westchnął. - A więc wilkołak? Ewentualnie opętanie przez demona. Chociaż nie zauważyłem siarki. Myślę, że będziemy mogli powiedzieć więcej gdy już porozmawiamy z naszym Kubą Rozpruwaczem w kiecce.

\- ...przepraszam, pańscy koledzy już tam są. Nie widzę powodu... - usłyszeli nagle głos policjantki.

Sam i Dean odwrócili głowy w tym samym czasie. Na schodach, nieco przyblokowany przez pulchną kobietę, stał brunet w trenczu. Bracia wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i poszli aniołowi na pomoc.

\- Cas, dobrze, że jesteś, ale miałeś poczekać na zewnątrz - powiedział Dean, już szykując w myślach ostrą reprymendę.

Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem w ogromnych, niebieskich oczach.

\- Co ty tu...

\- Na zewnątrz, Cas - powtórzył z naciskiem Winchester i przepchnął się obok kobiety.- Już obejrzeliśmy miejsce zbrodni. Dziękujemy za uprzejmość- dodał, zwracając się do policjantki, a potem popychając przed sobą anioła, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Może najpierw wytłumaczysz nam, co ty tu do cholery robisz - zaproponował Dean, siadając za kółkiem Dziecinki.

Castiel nachylił się w ich stronę z tylnej kanapy Impali. Na jego twarzy, oprócz nieznikającego wyrazu zdumienia, tym razem malowała się również determinacja.

\- Mówiłem wam już, że chcę zostać łowcą.

\- A my ci mówiliśmy, że to poroniony pomysł! - parsknął Dean. - Cholera, Cas, miałeś się nie mieszać, to niebezpieczne. Demony albo wilkołaki to nie jest...

\- To nie było to. Ja... Wyczułem tam coś anielskiego - powiedział cicho Castiel.

Sam posłał Deanowi triumfujące spojrzenie. Jeśli jego starszy brat do tej pory miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje na porzucenie tej sprawy, to właśnie został ich brutalnie pozbawiony. 


	2. Rutyna

Motel, w którym zatrzymali się Sam i Dean, znajdował się kawałek drogi za miastem, tuż przy głównej ulicy i chociaż naprawdę przydałaby mu się porządna renowacja, gości było sporo. Kiedy weszli do swojego pokoju, dzieci sąsiadów dawały tradycyjny koncert: tupały i piszczały. Starszy Winchester wywrócił oczami, strzepnął z głowy płat tynku, który odpadł od sufitu i rzucił się na łóżko, Sam natomiast powiesił kurtkę na krześle i czerwonym markerem zaznaczył na przyklejonej do ściany mapie miejsce kolejnej zbrodni. Omiótł wzrokiem pozostałe kółka, oddalone od siebie nieproporcjonalnie, leżące przy zupełnie różnych ulicach. Pierwszą ofiarę znaleziono w parku, drugą- we własnym domu, po drugiej stronie miasta. Pub znajdował się bardziej na południe.

\- Ofiary były w jakiś sposób powiązane? - zapytał Castiel, stając obok niego.

\- Dwie pierwsze nawet się nie znały. Jedyne, co ich łączy, to płeć.

\- Nie zapominajmy o rozhisteryzowanych żonach - dobiegł głos z łóżka.

Sam kiwnął głową, przyznając bratu rację.

\- Tak, ale nie ma żadnych dowodów, że faktycznie mężowie ich zdradzali. Znajomi denatów twierdzili, że byli raczej wierni.

\- Gdybym miał z moją teoretyczną żoną wspólnych przyjaciół, raczej nie chwaliłbym się im jakimś skokiem w bok - stwierdził Dean.

\- Też racja…

Nagle zachwiał się i opadał na stojące przy stole krzesło. Dean natychmiast poderwał się z łóżka i kucnął obok brata, chwytając go za ramię.

\- Hej, co się dzieje?!

Sam zamknął oczy. Targnęły nim silne dreszcze, a płuca raptownie się skurczyły, wyrzucając długą litanię dławiącego kaszlu. Szybko zakrył usta dłonią, ocierając je z krwi i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, czekając aż nagła, mdląca fala bólu minie.

\- Castiel, co się tak gapisz, zrób coś! - krzyknął Dean. Jego głos dobiegał do świadomości Sama jak zza grubej ściany.

\- Wszystko… w porządku - odezwał się słabo Sam. - Tylko… zakręciło mi się w głowie. Już lepiej… Dziękuję, Cas.

Przyjął od anioła szklankę wody i wypił ją za jednym zamachem, przy okazji przepłukując jamę ustną. Uwadze Deana nie umknęło, że bratu okropnie trzęsie się ręka.

\- Połóż się - nakazał.

\- Nie trzeba, już naprawdę…

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, młody. Pozwoliłem ci pracować nad tą sprawą, ale to nie oznacza, że masz się wykańczać. Aktualnie dostajesz szlaban: zakaz wychodzenia z łóżka aż do odwołania - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Dobrze, tato - mruknął Sam, który nawet nie miał siły się kłócić.

Autorytarny ton głosu Deana zapalał w mózgu lampkę _bezcelowość dalszej dyskusji,_ dlatego też nie protestował, gdy brat zarzucił sobie jego bezwładną rękę na ramię i zaprowadził (lub raczej zaciągnął) do łóżka. Sam pozbył się kopniakami butów i spodni, obwinął kołdrą po szyję i nie minęło kilka minut, a spał jak niemowlę. Dean, który siedział obok niego, sprawdził mu puls i czy aby przypadkiem nie ma gorączki. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął, a przypomniawszy sobie o obecności Castiela w pokoju, zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

\- Wiesz, jak to jest z braćmi - wymamrotał, prostując plecy.

\- Tak, ale… u nas to funkcjonuje trochę inaczej.

Dean nie dopytywał, tylko wyciągnął z lodówki dwie butelki piwa, usiadł przy stole i postawił jedną przed Casem. Drugą obracał w dłoniach.

\- Martwię się o niego - wyznał, wskazując ruchem głowy na Sama. - Po tej próbie naprawdę mu się pogorszyło.

\- Dochodzi też jego strach o ciebie - stwierdził cicho Castiel.

\- Niby czemu? Ze mną wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Wróciłeś z czyśćca, na pewno go to nurtuje.

\- Może trochę…

\- Ja bym powiedział, że bardzo. Rozmawiałeś z nim chociaż?

Dean zrobił nieokreślony ruch głową, jednocześnie wzruszając ramionami.

\- Podpytywał mnie… ale naprawdę… nie chcę do tego wracać - powiedział, zaciskając ręce na butelce.

Castiel wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, jednak w połowie gestu się rozmyślił i zamiast tego chwycił otwieracz. Dean niczego nie zauważył- akurat wpatrywał się w ścianę za plecami anioła.

\- Myślisz, że za tymi morderstwami naprawdę stoją anioły? Teraz nagle rozpruwają ludzi i żywią się ich sercami? Zabrakło wam waty cukrowej w niebie?

\- Anioły nie jadają… - Cas westchnął, uznając widocznie, że dalsze tłumaczenia będą bezcelowe i oparł łokcie na kolanach. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to anioły odpowiadają za morderstwa. Mówię tylko, że ich tam wyczułem.

\- Jutro trzeba będzie przesłuchać rodzinę tego typa, laski najlepiej też. I złożyć jej wizytę w areszcie, sprawdzić, czy nie jest opętana…

\- Mogę pojechać do aresztu - zapalił się Cas.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś przesłuchał rodzinę.

\- Dean, naprawdę dam radę…

\- Nie wątpię - przerwał mu wpół słowa. - Ale chodzi mi o Sama. Chcę, żebyś wziął go ze sobą i pilnował. Może tak być? Ja… ja nie dam rady… jak znowu będzie miał jakiś atak…

Dean spuścił wzrok i odetchnął głębiej kilka razy. Tym razem Cas przysunął się nieznacznie i krzepiącym gestem uścisnął jego ramię.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć, Dean.

Winchester uspokoił się i popatrzył na anioła z wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki, Cas. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił.

\- Najprawdopodobniej nadal siedziałbyś w piekle, torturował dusze, ewentualnie przemierzał świat jako dem…

\- To miało być pytanie retoryczne - Dean uniósł brew, jednocześnie się uśmiechając. Potem spoważniał, dopił piwo i wstał.- Pozwolisz, że prześpię się kilka godzin? Tobie też bym to zaproponował, ale nie mamy wolnego łóżka.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ja… i tak przecież nie śpię - odpowiedział.

\- Czyli masz zamiar całą noc tu siedzieć i się gapić? Aha. Gdzie te czasy, kiedy wyobrażałem sobie aniołów jako pulchnych blondynków z harfami, siedzących na chmurkach? Jesteście zwykłymi stalkerami...

Mrugnięcie wystarczyło, żeby Castiel zniknął.

***

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? - zamartwiał się Dean.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Poradzę sobie - po raz kolejny zapewnił go Sam.

Nie było to do końca prawdą. Po wczorajszym ataku czuł się fatalnie, jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. W jego obecnej sytuacji siedzenie w czterech ścianach zdawało jeszcze gorszy egzamin niż robienie czegokolwiek. Wolał skupiać się na pracy niż na bólu i beznadziejnym położeniu, w którym się znalazł.

Po chwili Dean wysiadł przed komisariatem i odwrócił się, by posłać w stronę Impali wymuszony, bo nieco zbyt szeroki uśmiech, a potem zniknął za bordowymi drzwiami budynku. Sam zajął jego miejsce za kółkiem Dziecinki i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w szybę. Odkąd Dean wrócił z czyśćca, coś go trapiło, to nie ulegało wątpliwościom. Stał się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie niż wcześniej, a od nagłego pojawienia się w ich łazience Casa, był prawie cały czas nieobecny i zamyślony. Unikał odpowiedzi na pytania o czyściec, w Bunkrze niemal całymi dniami przesiadywał w swoim pokoju. Sam podejrzewał, że podczas tej długiej nieobecności stało się coś, czego Dean naprawdę bardzo się wstydzi. Tylko jak unikanie jedynego żyjącego członka jego rodziny miało pomóc mu w uporaniu się z demonami przeszłości?

***

\- Agenci Smith i Bowie, możemy zająć chwilę?

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi szerzej i ruchem głowy zaprosiła Sama i Castiela do środka. Pani Donovan- matka ostatniej ofiary- miała jasne włosy poprzetykane widocznymi pasmami siwizny i twarz pooraną zmarszczkami. Jej zaczerwienione oczy i plamy na policzkach mówiły dość jasno, że ostatnią noc najprawdopodobniej przepłakała.

\- Zapraszam do salonu… Zrobić panom herbaty? Albo kawy? - spytała, kiedy już usiedli na beżowej kanapie w beżowym pokoju.

\- Nie, dziękujemy, mamy tylko kilka pytań - zaczął Sam.

\- Nasze kondolencje z powodu śmierci syna - wtrącił Castiel, przybierając minę zbitego szczeniaczka.

Kobieta wydmuchała nos i kiwnęła głową.

\- A więc… zauważyła pani w zachowaniu syna coś dziwnego? Jakieś oznaki zaniepokojenia?

\- Chyba nie, Alan zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie… chociaż… Nie, to pewnie nic ważnego - zawahała się.

\- Proszę mówić - zachęcił ją Sam.

\- Ostatnio syn poznał dziewczynę w barze… Ona… chyba się zakochał, ale dała mu kosza. Od tamtej pory zrobił się jakiś markotny… Wie pan, jak to jest…

\- Tak, faktycznie. Niemniej dobrze, że pani o tym wspomniała. Ta dziewczyna pracowała w barze, w którym on…?

Pokiwała głową i spuściła wzrok.

\- Czy Alan znał poprzednie ofiary? Johna Smitha i Michaela Drivera?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Alan miał dopiero dwadzieścia lat, a z tego, co czytałam w gazecie, tamci mężczyźni byli po czterdziestce. Uważacie, że mój syn padł ofiarą jakiegoś seryjnego mordercy? - zaniepokoiła się.

\- Nie możemy tego wykluczyć. Z tego, co ustaliliśmy, ofiary nie były powiązane - wytłumaczył Cas.  
\- Czy zdarzały się ostatnio jakieś przeciągi? Albo dziwne zapachy, na przykład siarka? Nie? Proszę się nie denerwować, to tylko rutynowe pytania...

\- A zepsuty sprzęt elektroniczny? Głuche telefony albo wyładowania elektryczne? - dodał anioł.

\- Od tamtego marca nic takiego się nie powtórzyło - stwierdziła, nieco zaskoczona.

\- A co było w marcu, jeśli można spytać? - zainteresował się Sam.

\- Nie słyszeli panowie? Głośna sprawa, chyba jakiś piorun walnął w linie wysokiego napięcia, bo w całym mieście zgasły światła, były jakieś wyładowania…

Sam i Castiel wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

\- No cóż, dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas, gdyby sobie pani coś jeszcze przypomniała, proszę dzwonić… - Sam wręczył kobiecie wizytówkę.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? - spytał, kiedy już usiedli w Imapli.

\- Takie wyładowania nie zdarzają się tutaj zbyt często - odparł markotnie Cas.

Telefon Sama zadzwonił nagle. Zobaczył na wyświetlaczu numer Deana, więc odebrał natychmiast.

\- I jak tam dziewczyna?

\- Cholera, weź tu przyjedź. Małolata uparła się, że będzie rozmawiać tylko z tobą.  


	3. Swetry są fajne

Dean czekał przed komisariatem z rękami w kieszeniach spodni i wyrazem irytacji na twarzy. Liczył, że uda mu się odsunąć od Sama bardziej stresującą część polowania, tymczasem jego plan legł w gruzach przez upartą nastolatkę. Chyba robił się za stary do tej roboty, a wielomiesięczny pobyt w czyśćcu zniechęcił go jeszcze bardziej. Musiał naprawdę mocno się pilnować, żeby chwilę wcześniej nie wybuchnąć i nie nawrzeszczeć najpierw na dziewczynę, a potem na denerwującego policjanta, którego jedynym przewinieniem było pstrykanie długopisem. Głowa pulsowała mu bólem i chciał wyjechać gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od tego całego syfu. Pieprzona Columbia.

\- Nareszcie - skwitował krótko, kiedy Impala zaparkowała przy chodniku, a Sam wysiadł.

\- Była jakaś stłuczka…

\- Jaka stłuczka?! Nic się nie stało? - zapytał bardziej samochód, niż brata i mimo zapewnień Sama, że byli tylko świadkami, nie uwierzył, dopóki nie odszedł Imapli dookoła.  

\- Masz szczęście.  

Sam wywrócił oczami.

\- Mam iść pogadać z tą dziewczyną, czy raczej stać tu i gapić się na twoje nieudolne podrywy?

\- O przepraszam cię, mój drogi, ja i Impala jesteśmy już dawno po ślubie. A teraz zmykaj - nakazał Dean.  

Sam zauważył zdenerwowane spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu brat i domyślił się, że Dean zdecydowanie wolałby być obok niego podczas rozmowy z Almą. Ta nadopiekuńczość zaczynała go trochę niepokoić.

\- Poradzę sobie - zapewnił Deana, uśmiechając się krzepiąco.

\- Może przynajmniej zostawię ci Castiela…?

\- Nie ma mowy, nie potrzebuję niańki.

\- Zawsze warto spróbować…

 

***

 

Dziewczyna siedziała na swojej pryczy z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Kiwała się w przód i tył, wpatrywała w swoje drżące dłonie otępiałym wzrokiem. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że jest w głębokim szoku. Co prawda Sam nie widział wielu seryjnych morderców, którzy nie byliby nadprzyrodzonymi istotami, ale mógł się domyślić, że ktoś, kto z premedytacją zabija kilka niewinnych osób, zapewne nie zachowuje się w ten sposób.

\- Alma? - odezwał się cicho, podchodząc do krat, które oddzielały go od dziewczyny.

Alma podniosła wzrok. Powoli się wyprostowała, opuściła nogi, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Byłeś w barze, zanim to… to się… to się stało - powiedziała cicho.

\- Tak, jestem…

\- Sam Winchester?

Gdyby nie widział jej poruszających się ust, prawdopodobnie uznałby, że się przesłyszał. Wymacał w kieszeni flaszkę z wodą święconą i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- To musisz być ty! - dodała, tym razem głośniej. - Pasujesz do rysopisu od tamtego faceta.

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakiego faceta?

\- Przyszedł dzisiaj w nocy. Powiedział, że tylko ty możesz pomóc.

\- No cóż…- Sam zawahał się. - Najpierw opowiedz mi, co się stało.

Alma kiwnęła głową i spuściła wzrok. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Ten koleś, Alan, od jakiegoś czasu się do mnie przystawiał… Wczoraj… wczoraj był nieźle nawalony, więc Jass go wygoniła. Ale potem, kiedy poszłam na zaplecze po mopa, bo taka jedna laska zrzygała się w łazience, on już tam czekał… I powiedział, że jeśli go nie kocham, to… to on nie ma po co żyć…

W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, więc zamrugała kilka razy, żeby je odgonić.

\- I potem… potem już nic nie pamiętam… a kiedy znowu odzyskałam świadomość, klęczałam przy Alanie w kałuży krwi… a on leżał… leżał martwy… i ja… nawet nie pamiętam, czy to ja go zabiłam! - schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Pamiętasz czarny dym? Albo zapach siarki? - zapytał Winchester.

Alma, mimo swojego położenia i czerwonych oczu, popatrzyła na Sama z lekką irytacją, jednak potem zmieszała się i pokręciła głową.

\- Poczułam spokój, jakby już nic nigdy nie mogło być źle…

\- A ten mężczyzna, który odwiedził cię w nocy?

Dziewczyna wstała z pryczy i zatoczył kółko po celi.

\- Uznasz mnie za wariatkę. To było naprawdę dziwne.

\- Uwierz, że widziałem w życiu naprawdę wiele różnych dziwactw.

\- Chodzi o to, że te drzwi strasznie skrzypią, kłódka jest metalowa, kraty robią naprawdę mnóstwo hałasu, kiedy się je otwiera. A ja nie spałam… I w pewnym momencie w tej celi pojawił się mężczyzna. Stał dokładnie w tym miejscu - wskazała pod swoje stopy. - Powiedział, że mogę zaufać tylko „Samowi Winchesterowi, wysokiemu facetowi z zielonymi oczami i twarzą pacholęcia, który podaje się za agenta FBI, pracuje z kurduplastym braciszkiem z fajną fryzurą i lubi łamać serca”. Wybacz, cytuję. Potem zniknął tak samo nagle jak się pojawił, a ja domyśliłam się reszty.

Sam był naprawdę zaintrygowany.

\- Pamiętasz jak wyglądał?

\- Hmmm… Było ciemno… ale niezbyt wysoki, dłuższe włosy, trochę pociągła twarz. Aaa, no i miał na sobie koszulkę z logo Zeppelinów.

Winchester pobladł. Jakaś niezbyt racjonalna myśl przeleciała mu przez głowę jak niezwiązany, nadmuchany balon, który wyrywał się z ręki jego świadomości i miotał szaleńczo we wszystkie strony, dopóki całe powietrze z niego nie uleciało, a potem opadł sflaczały na dno umysłu. Zły na siebie, że wypuścił coś tak istotnego, przymknął na chwilę oczy, licząc na ponowne olśnienie. Nic takiego niestety nie nastąpiło. Zapewnił Almę, że postara się pomóc i wyszedł z komisariatu.

Gdyby nie był tak pochłonięty rozmyślaniem nad tą frapującą sprawą, zapewne zauważyłby, że jej rozwiązanie stoi na tym samym chodniku, dwadzieścia metrów dalej.

 

***

 

Wieczorem pojechali do baru. Dean flirtował z długonogą studentką architektury, Castiel oddawał się niedawno odkrytej pasji- robieniu na drutach, a Sam opowiadał mu o jakiejś sprawie z dzieciństwa, nie odrywając wzroku od powstającego w dłoniach przyjaciela… no właśnie, czegoś.

\- … I wtedy ojciec strasznie się wściekł na Deana, chociaż to był mój pomysł, żeby się schować w tym bagażniku. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem wampirów, a Dean mi naopowiadał, że jak się im odetnie głowę, to one jeszcze potem coś mówią, więc chciałem sprawdzić. Wyobraź sobie moje rozczarowanie, kiedy się okazało, że to nieprawda… Dobra, Cas, wybacz, ale możesz mi powiedzieć co to będzie? - zapytał w końcu, kiedy zwyciężyła w nim rosnąca ciekawość i dał spokój zgadywaniu.

Anioł, który od dłuższej chwili zamiast na ręce, patrzył w stronę kontuaru, zmieszał się nieco.

\- No więc… To będzie sweter.

\- Sweter? A dla kogo, jeśli można spytać? - Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko krótko zerknął na Deana, co nie umknęło uwadze młodszego Winchestera. Sam klepnął anioła po przyjacielsku w ramię.

\- Cas, Cas, Cas. Ile lat już żyjesz na świecie? Pewnie będzie ze dwa miliardy, co? Więcej? No widzisz. A ja? Ja mam prawie trzydzieści. I przez cały ten czas, będąc bratem Deana Winchestera, nauczyłem się paru rzeczy o podrywaniu. Wujek Sammy może ci zdradzić kilka sekretów.

Castiel przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Widać było, że poczucie anielskiej moralności walczy w nim z ludzką ciekawością. W końcu zachęcająco kiwnął głową. Sam pochylił się, żeby przyjaciel lepiej go słyszał.

\- Po pierwsze: zawsze się upewnij, że laska na pewno nie ma męża. Po drugie: upewnij się nawet jak twierdzi, że nie ma, albo że zginął czy coś. Po trzecie: kiedy rzuca teksty typu: ,,jesteś naprawdę świetnym kumplem!” albo ,,chciałabym spotkać takiego cudownego faceta jak ty!”, wiej. Po czwarte:  swetry są naprawdę urocze, ale Dean ich nie nosi. Jak chcesz koniecznie mu coś wydziergać, to jakiś pokrowiec na fotel do Impali…

Castiel zrobił się lekko różowy na policzkach i wsadził to-coś-co-miało-być-swetrem do kieszeni płaszcza, przy okazji przewracając butelkę- na szczęście pustą. Podniósł ją, a jego twarz była teraz koloru dojrzałego pomidora. Sam zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że anioły się rumienią.

\- No bo się nie rumienią - burknął Castiel, przykładając ręce do policzków.

\- Daj spokój - Sam trącił go ramieniem. - Nikomu nie powiem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Czyżby? Cas, rumieńce to naprawdę nic złego.

\- Jestem aniołem Pana, Sam! - zdenerwował się. - Ja _…_

Nagle do ich stolika podszedł Dean.

\- Jak wyglądam? - zapytał, ale nie poczekał na odpowiedź. - Cassandra chce mi pokazać swoją pracownię - powiedział i poruszył znacząco brwiami. - Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją.

Sam zerknął na Castiela, który w tym momencie z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się solniczce. Miła atmosfera, która panowała jeszcze przed chwilą, nagle się ulotniła. Podał bratu kluczyki i gumę do żucia, i Deana już nie było.

\- Palant - mruknął Winchester pod nosem.

\- Sam, nie mów tak. To twój brat - upomniał go Castiel.

\- Co z tego? To nie zwalnia go z bycia palantem.

\- On jest… - zaczął anioł, ale nie dokończył.

Westchnął tylko, poprawił krawat i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza swój niedokończony sweter. Spruł go i zabrał się za nową robótkę- tym razem jego dzieło podejrzanie przypominało szalik.


	4. Zbrodnia wobec Impali

W środku nocy Sama obudził dzwonek telefonu. Nieprzytomny Winchester jęknął niezadowolony i po omacku odszukał komórkę.

\- Słucham - mruknął.

\- Sam? Tu Castiel. Wybacz, że cię budzę, ale chodzi o Deana…

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, od razu siadając na brzegu łóżka.

Tego wieczora Dean wyszedł z baru w towarzystwie ładnej dziewczyny, co w jego przypadku zazwyczaj kończyło się upojną nocą. Tymczasem była trzecia siedemnaście- za późno, żeby do niczego nie doszło i za wcześnie, żeby się zmyć. W dodatku to Dean miał kluczyki samochodu. I co tam, do cholery, robił Castiel? Nic dziwnego, że Sam niemal od razu poczuł ukłucie niepokoju.

\- Nie wiem. Dean jest jakiś dziwny. Mógłbyś tu przyjechać? Proszę! - Trzy krótkie sygnały oznajmiły Samowi, że połączenie zostało przerwane.

Winchester odgarnął z czoła włosy i wstał, rozglądając się za spodniami. Leżały zwinięte obok łóżka. Nasadził je szybko na bokserki, w których spał, jednocześnie szukając buta. Kiedy już go znalazł, wsadził za pasek pistolet i wybiegł z motelu. Całą wieczność stał przy jezdni, machając na przypadkowe samochody i starając się złapać stopa. Gdyby był ładną dziewczyną, udałoby mu się od razu. W końcu zatrzymał jakiegoś kierowcę, który akurat zmierzał w tym samym kierunku i pełen niepokoju wlepił wzrok w przednią szybę.

Sam miał w pamięci wiele momentów, w których paraliżował go strach o brata, choć mogło się to wydawać nieco naciągane- w końcu to on był tym młodszym. Ich tryb życia wiązał się z nieustannym ryzykiem i mogli zginąć praktycznie w każdej chwili. Martwienie się o niebezpieczeństwo ze strony demonów, potworów czy duchów było niczym w porównaniu z obawami o Deana. Dlatego teraz, gdy usłyszał w głosie Casa autentyczną panikę, on również zaczął panikować. Oddychał głęboko i starał się uspokoić. Co takiego mogło się przytrafić Deanowi? Przecież powinien cały czas być z… jak jej tam? Cassadrą? A może dziewczyna była jakimś demonem? Albo wampirem? To się już zdarzało. Przed oczami Sama niemal natychmiast pojawiła się makabryczna wizja starszego brata w kałuży krwi.

_Nie, nie, nie._

Siedem minut później rzucił kierowcy Jeepa szybkie _dzięki_ i wyskoczył z samochodu. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Imapli, ale Dziecinki nigdzie nie było. Obszedł stację dookoła i dopiero wtedy zobaczył beżowy trencz Castiela i auto brata, niewinnie zaparkowane pod lasem. Od razu pobiegł w tamtą stronę.

\- Dean? - zerknął niepewnie zerknął na Castiela, kiedy zauważył, że samochód jest pusty. Anioł wzruszył ramionami i bezradnie pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na naprawdę bezradnego.

\- Zadzwonił do mnie - powiedział przyciszonym głosem, odciągając Sama na bok. - Brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. Poprosił, żebym się tu zjawił. Mówił, że spotkało go coś złego… i kilka innych naprawdę dziwnych rzeczy. A kiedy przybyłem… sam zobacz.  

Zaprowadził go kawałek w głąb lasu. Każdy krok był dla Sama prawdziwą męczarnią. Spodziewał się ujrzeć ciało Deana kompletnie zmasakrowane, pozbawione serca, krwi albo nerki. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, jego brata dopadli handlarze organami.

Prawda, na szczęście, okazała się o wiele mniej makabryczna i w pierwszej chwili Sam nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło Castielowi z tym ,,dziwnym” zachowaniem. Dopiero później dostrzegł, że Dean, skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, kołysze się w przód i w tył, wbijając paznokcie w głowę. Jego skronie błyszczały od potu, oddech był chrapliwy i nierówny.

\- Dean? - odezwał się, podchodząc bliżej.

Brat odepchnął go, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Kolejne próby dotarcia do niego w delikatny sposób skończyły się tak samo.

\- Pomóż mi go postawić - poprosił Casa.

Wspólnymi siłami podnieśli Deana, ale Castiel musiał go przytrzymywać, bo wszystkie kończyny Winchestera wisiały bezwładnie, niczym członki marionetki. Sam uniósł głowę brata i spojrzał w jego oczy. Były puste, wyprane ze wszystkich emocji, zielona tęczówka stanowiła zaledwie cieniutki pierścionek wokół źrenicy. Sprawdził też jego puls- nierówny, ledwo wyczuwalny.

\- Zachowuje się jak naćpany - powiedział. - Dean, słyszysz mnie? Dean?

Zero reakcji.

\- Pieprzyć to - mruknął Sam, a potem wymierzył bratu solidny cios w twarz.

Dean zatoczył się w bok, wpadając na Castiela, który przytrzymał go w pasie.

\- Sam! - krzyknął oburzony anioł.

Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie Dean podniósł głowę i odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, na której pojawiła się czerwona plama. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Cholera jasna! - zaklął, przenosząc swój wzrok z Sama na Castiela. - Co ja tutaj robię?

 

***

 

Dean leżał na łóżku przykryty kocem i udawał, że śpi. W nocy zwymiotował absolutnie wszystko, co miał w żołądku od poprzedniego poranka i teraz czuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w gardle i przełyku. W dodatku głowa napierdalała go niemiłosiernie, widział wszystko podwójnie i jak przez mgłę pamiętał ostatnie kilka godzin. Jedyne racjonalne wspomnienia wiązały się z tą dziewczyną z baru. Pojechali do niej, było bardzo fajnie i nagle bum! Budzi się za stacją benzynową z wielkim siniakiem na twarzy i niewyobrażalnymi mdłościami, Sam i Castiel ładują go do Impali jak worek ziemniaków… Właśnie, Impala! Zrobiło mu się słabo na samą myśl o tym, jak okrutnie potraktował swoją Dziecinkę.

Drzwi pokoju otwarły się i stanął w nich Sam z torbą pełną lekarstw. Posłał w stronę Deana zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał.

\- Nadal śpi. Chyba nie ma powodu do obaw, prawda, Sam? Może coś mu tylko zaszkodziło? Nie znam się na zatruciach pokarmowych, ale tak mi to wygląda…

Cas pozostawał poza zasięgiem wzroku Deana, ale Winchester mógł przypuszczać, że twarz jego skrzydlatego przyjaciela wyrażała głęboki szok i panikę. Jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Dean i zatrucie? - parsknął Sam. - Niemożliwe. On potrafi zjeść ilość jedzenia, jaka wystarczyłaby do wykarmienia małego, afrykańskiego państwa, popić to piwem i zagryźć ciastem, a to wszystko w iście sprinterskim tempie…

\- Sam, ty stalkerze, sprawdzasz co i kiedy jem? - odezwał się Dean, mając dość bezczynnego leżenia. Jego głos był dziwnie zachrypnięty.

\- No i obudziłeś go - skarcił młodszego Winchestera Castiel.

\- Nie spałem już od dłuższej chwili, rozmyślając nad barbarzyńskim czynem wobec mojej Dziecinki. Wyluzuj, Cassie.

Sam zerknął na niego trochę rozbawiony.

\- Od kiedy jesteś starszym bratem i Castiela, Dean?

Starszy Winchester wzruszył ramionami i wygrzebał się spod koca. Ogarnął wzrokiem pokój poszukując wody, albo- w najlepszym wypadku- piwa. Dostrzegł butelkę w dłoni Castiela, więc sięgnął po nią, ale anioł oddalił rękę spoza zasięgu Deana i zablokował go ramieniem.

\- Powinieneś napić się herbaty, dopiero co wymiotowałeś i…

\- I muszę zapić czymś smak przetrawionej jajecznicy, którym skażona jest moja jama ustna. Jeśli nie wierzysz możesz sprawdzić.

Po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak to zabrzmiało, a znając zbyt dosłowne interpretacje Castiela przez chwilę obawiał się, że anioł wsadzi mu język do ust. Odsunął się więc na bezpieczną odległość, zrobił suczfejsa i złożył ręce na piersi, jak naburmuszony dzieciak, który nie dostał od mamy cukierka. Sam wstawił wodę na herbatę i zaczął przetrząsać torbę w poszukiwaniu kropli żołądkowych. Kiedy już je znalazł okazało się, że są przeterminowane o jakieś cztery i pół roku. Dean w tym czasie włączył telewizję- akurat leciał Dr Sexy i chociaż miliard razy powtarzał, że nie jest fanem, to jakimś dziwnym sposobem zawsze wiedział, kto jest kim i z kim zdradził kogoś innego.

\- Czegoś się dowiedziałeś, Sam? - zapytał cicho Cas, pomagając mu rozpakowywać zakupy.  

\- Nie wiem, co z tą całą Cassandrą. Pytałem na uniwersytecie i nikt jej nie zna. Mam za to rysopis kogoś innego, kto prawdopodobnie również jest zamieszany w tą sprawę - odparł z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Czyżbyśmy mieli gniazdo jakichś ponadnaturalnych istot? Wspaniale. Kto to?

\- No nieeee, nie możesz znowu ulec Fredericowi! Przecież ten dupek zdradził cię już cztery razy, w tym raz z twoją własną siostrą!- krzyknął nagle Dean, mierząc oskarżycielsko palcem w ekran.

\- Zastanawiam się, kiedy wyrosły ci jajniki - skomentował to Sam, uchylając się od odpowiedzi.

\- W tym samym momencie, w którym postanowiłeś sobie zrobić trwałą.

\- Przynajmniej nie mam menopauzy.

\- Ale twoje włosy mają.

Sam rzucił w Deana leżącym obok niego butem, ale starszy Winchester w ostatniej chwili pochylił głowę i adidas trafił w ścianę.

\- Wygrałem, dostanę teraz piwo?

\- Co najwyżej imbirowego desperadosa - odparł Sam.

Dean wyłapał rozbawione spojrzenie Casa i puścił do niego oko. Zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego, do cholery, puścił Castielowi oko?

\- Pójdę posprzątać w Dziecince - zaoferował, gdy odcinek się skończył.

\- Jesteś pewien, że czujesz się na siłach? - spytał Sam.

\- A chcesz to zrobić za mnie?

\- W twoich snach.

\- Właśnie. Poza tym muszę odreagować to, jaką głupią zdzirą jest Stephanie, no i poużalać trochę nad losem Maggie, którą Frederic znowu kopnie w dupę - wytłumaczył wkładając buty. Jednego wygrzebał zza łóżka.

\- Wcale nie jesteś fanem - skwitował Sam.

Castiel odprowadził Deana wzrokiem do drzwi, a potem zapytał:

\- Czy to byłby problem, gdybym zniknął na jakiś czas? Mam do załatwienia pewne sprawy…

\- Oczywiście Cas, leć. Poradzimy sobie. Dzięki za wszystko.

\- To żaden problem - anioł posłał mu krótki uśmiech i zniknął.

Sam jeszcze przez chwilę siedział na krześle i wpatrywał w miejsce, gdzie przed momentem stał przyjaciel. Do jego głowy zaczęło cisnąć się milion pytań. Żeby zająć umysł czymś innym, postanowił pomóc bratu.

 

***

 

\- Nie uważasz, że jesteś trochę niesprawiedliwy? - spytał Sam, kiedy po skończonym sprzątaniu pojechali do parku karmić kaczki.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze, tej z dziwnym okiem też rzucę, obrońco zwierząt - mruknął Dean, odrywając kawałek chleba.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to.

\- A więc o co? Zapowiada się jakaś poważna, braterska rozmowa? Muszę ci przypominać, że zawsze przeprowadzamy takie w Dziecince? Mam tam piwo i…

\- Możesz przez chwilę być poważny? Zachowujesz się jakbyś wciąż miał szesnaście lat…

\- Wcale nie - parsknął Dean.

\- … i tak samo nie szanujesz przyjaciół.

\- Jak to nie szanuję? - zdziwił się.

\- Wiem, że może być ci ciężko nawiązać jakieś… relacje przez to, co przytrafiło nam się w dzieciństwie. Ciągłe podróże, brak czasu na imprezy, wyjścia z kumplami, poważny związek… Ale naprawdę muszę ci uświadamiać, że Castiel nie jest jedną z tych osób, które zostawiliśmy za sobą?

\- Sam, o co ci do cholery chodzi? Od kiedy to ty jesteś starszym bratem? Przecież ja to wszystko wiem! - zdenerwował się Dean, rzucając chleb do wody tak mocno, że spłoszone kaczki odfrunęły na drugi koniec stawu.

\- Naprawdę? Pomyślałeś chociaż przez chwilę, że nie jest chłopcem na posyłki i ma też własne życie, które nie ogranicza się do ratowania dupy Deanowi Winchesterowi? Bo po tym, jak go ostatnio traktujesz, mam co do tego spore wątpliwości.

\- Oh, daj spokój. Gdyby coś mu nie pasowało, powiedziałby mi…

\- Cas zjawia się zawsze, gdy go o to prosisz. Ma przez nas przerąbane w Niebie, Piekle i Czyśćcu. Mógłby pocałować nas w dupę już dawno temu, ale wciąż tego nie zrobił. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego? - spytał.

\- No, nie wiem - zirytował się Dean. - Oświeć mnie.

\- Ale z ciebie idiota - westchnął Sam, pozbywając się okruchów z kieszeni. - Mógłbyś mu chociaż od czasu do czasu podziękować. Na przykład za to, że kiedy wczoraj do niego zadzwoniłeś jak ci coś odpierdoliło, bez wahania rzucił wszystko i się pojawił. A potem siedział przy tobie całą noc na wypadek, gdyby wyrosły ci kły albo....

\- Czekaj - przerwał mu gwałtownie Dean, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała panika. - Zadzwoniłem do niego? Wczoraj? Co mówiłem?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie pamiętasz? - młodszy Winchester zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale w nocy trochę urwał mi się film - odparł i spuścił wzrok na czubki butów.

\- Urwał ci się film - powtórzył głucho Sam.

\- Taa.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? - spytał.

\- Może.

\- Piwo, Impala, godzina - zerknął na zegarek- dwunasta trzydzieści?

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni.

 


	5. A mógł być pogrzeb

W nocy z soboty na niedzielę okropnie wiało. Północnoatlantyckie prądy uderzały w motelowe okna z ogromną siłą i świszczały w źle uszczelnionych framugach. Po północy zaczął padać deszcz. Miarowe bębnienie kropli o szyby obudziło Sama. Winchester jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przewracał z boku na bok, starając się ignorować ucisk w pęcherzu, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Po omacku, omijając porozrzucane ubrania, ruszył w stronę łazienki. Kiedy wyszedł, Dean szamotał się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku i mamrotał przez sen niezrozumiałe zdania. Od jakiegoś czasu często budził się z krzykiem na ustach. Sam zazwyczaj nie dopytywał- po prostu udawał, że w nocy twardo spał. Uważał, być może trochę naiwnie, że gdyby brat chciał, sam by mu o wszystkim opowiedział. To, co Dean przeszedł w Czyśćcu, wciąż stanowiło jego własną tajemnicę i zapewne temat dręczących go koszmarów.

Nagle niebo rozświetliła błyskawica. Sam, który wpatrywał się w strumienie deszczu spływające na parapet, zakrztusił się wodą i odstawił butelkę z powrotem na stół. Kaszląc cicho, przysunął twarz do okna i przetarł zaparowaną szybę rękawem. Był pewien, że po drugiej stronie zauważył jakiś niewyraźny, człowiekopodobny kształt. Czując w piersi nieprzyjemne ukłucie niepokoju, na wszelki wypadek sprawdził czy linie z soli przy drzwiach i oknach nie są uszkodzone. Kiedy wrócił do łóżka, włożył rękę pod poduszkę, gdzie jak zwykle leżał nóż. Czując pod dłonią jego metalowe ostrze, poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej.

***

Dean ziewnął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Od czterech godzin przeglądał jakąś starą, pomarszczoną książeczkę zawierającą ludowe podania, którą Cas zwędził z biblioteki. Przez małe literki i pożółkły papier rozbolały go oczy, w dodatku kręgosłup zaczynał dawać o sobie znać, gdyż siedział oparty o drewniany stelaż łóżka, a ostry kant wbijał mu się w plecy. Mógł zmienić pozycję, wstać, żeby rozprostować kości albo chociażby podłożyć sobie jakąś poduszkę. Jednak wszystkie te ewentualności uniemożliwiał mu jeden, drobny szczegół: obawa, że jeśli się poruszy, straci ramię siedzącego obok Casa przyciśnięte to jego własnego.Nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu ani nigdy, nawet na piekielnych torturach. Trochę przyprawiało go to o dreszcze, trochę martwiło a trochę fascynowało. Po tych kilkunastu miesiącach spędzonych między niebem, ziemią i piekłem, kiedy anioł obnażył przed nim swoją bardziej ludzką naturę pełną strachu, zwątpienia i niepewności, Dean pragnął być jeszcze bliżej niego. Pragnienie to maskował szorstkością i ironią, czasem beznadziejnymi żartami i kolejnymi kobietami, których imion nie pamiętał. A wszystko tylko po to, żeby zagłuszyć dziwne sensacje w brzuchu, kiedy Cas był w pobliżu.

\- Dean, co ty robisz? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go nieco zaintrygowany głos Sama.

Starszy Winchester  potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z jakiegoś dziwnego transu i rozejrzał dookoła. Ciągle siedział na podłodze, oparty plecami o łóżko, ręką błądząc po tekście, zaś palcem drugiej kreślił na udzie Casa jakieś szlaczki. Anioł opierał na kolanie drugiej nogi jakąś książkę i był nią zbyt zajęty, by zauważyć dziwną czynność wykonywaną przez Deana, ale po słowach Sama również zwrócił uwagę na swoje lewe udo i chrząknął zmieszany.

Dean natychmiast zabrał rękę i przejechał nią po włosach, co nie umknęło uwadze Sama.

\- Ja… ten no… - kaszlnął. - Rozrysowywałem sobie jakiś symbol.

\- Na udzie Castiela - chciał upewnić się Sam.

\- No bo… nie miałem kartki - wymamrotał.

Cas wpatrywał się w niego swoimi ogromnymi, niewiarygodnie niebieskimi oczami.

\- Czy mam się czuć molestowany, Dean? - zapytał z fascynacją w głosie.

Dean zamknął książkę i uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Woa, kowboju, spokojnie. Nie wrobisz mnie w coś takiego.

\- Słyszałeś w ogóle, co ci przed chwilą mówiłem? - zapytał Sam, a widząc rozkojarzone spojrzenie brata, westchnął.

\- No mówiłeś… coś na pewno bardzo istotnego.

\- Cieszę się, że tak to odbierasz. Mogę cię poprosić na słówko?  

Winchester wywrócił oczami i ruszył za bratem, a kiedy znaleźli się przed motelem, przysiadł na masce Impali i z czułością pogładził swoją Dziecinkę po wycieraczkach.

\- Powiesz mi teraz skąd się biorą dzieci, tato? - zapytał Dean.

\- Jeśli jeszcze masz jakieś wątpliwości, sprawdź sobie w Internecie, tam  wszystko jest.

\- O, czyli już sprawdzałeś…

\- Dean, możesz na moment zachować się poważnie? Był kolejny atak.  

\- Cholera, niedobrze - mruknął Dean, maskując kolejne ziewnięcie. - To który jedzie?

Mierzyli się przez chwilę w milczeniu wzrokiem, a potem Dean wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Sam zrobił to samo.

\- Aghhh, zawsze daję się nabrać! - zdenerwował się starszy z Winchesterów, gdy jego nożyce zostały brutalnie stępione przez morderczy kamień brata.

\- I tak jesteś zmęczony, lepiej się wyśpij - wzruszył ramionami Sam. - Tylko postaraj się więcej nie molestować Castiela.  

Uchylił się przed śmiercionośnym pacnięciem brata i ciągle się śmiejąc, wsiadł za kółko Impali. Jadąc w stronę miasta włączył radio i uchylił szybę. Wyśpiewywał refreny razem z Asią lecącą w radiu, wspominając stare, dobre czasy, kiedy największym problemem jego i Deana były jakieś niedorobione potwory, ewentualnie opętani przez demonów psychopaci. Jeździli wówczas po kraju i nie martwili nadciągającą apokalipsą czy końcem świata…

Sam spojrzał w lusterko i gwałtownie szarpnął kierownicą, zobaczywszy w nim jakiś ciemny kształt siedzący na tylnej kanapie wozu. Samochód skręcił ostro i tylko dobrze wyćwiczony refleks Winchestera i mocny kopniak w hamulec uchronił samochód przed zderzeniem z rosnącą przy ulicy brzozą. Przedni zderzak znalazł się mniej niż centymetr od pnia drzewa. Sam odwrócił się, ale siedzenie było puste. Puścił kierownicę i oparł o nią czoło, starając się uspokoić oddech. Takie halucynacje już kiedyś mu się zdarzały i nie wyszedł na tym dobrze- tylko tego mu teraz brakowało, żeby cała ta jazda z wizjami Lucyfera zaczęła się od nowa.

\- Nie wiem czy to, że na mój widok o mały włos nie rozbiłeś samochodu, ma mi pochlebiać czy raczej martwić.

 

Zaskoczony Sam drgnął nerwowo i spojrzał w prawo.

Na fotelu obok siedział facet z sięgającymi ramion, brązowymi włosami, jasnymi oczami i uśmiechem, który gdyby nie uszy, zapewne rozciągałby się na całą głowę.

Winchester zamknął oczy, otworzył je, znowu zamknął i znowu otworzył.

To nie było możliwe. Nie uwierzy w to. Po prostu zwariował.

No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że obok niego siedział Gabriel.

Archanioł Gabriel.

Który, mówiąc nawiasem, od jakichś trzech lat powinien być martwy.  

Sam wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i dotknął ramienia archanioła jakby w obawie, że ten jest duchem. Nic z tego, był jak najbardziej namacalny.

Gabriel obserwował zdziwienie młodszego Winchestera z niejakim rozbawieniem. Choć archanioł musiał przyznać, że Sam nieźle się wyrobił, to jednak wciąż był tak samo przewidywalny i przestraszony co podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Brakowało tylko z jego ust pytania _Gabrielu, to ty jednak żyjesz?_ I obraz skończonego idioty byłby kompletny.

\- Gabriel?! To ty jednak… żyjesz?! - odezwał się nagle Sam.

Gabriel przyklasnął w myślach. Chcecie obejrzeć największego kretyna świata? Bilety tylko dwa dolce, zapraszamy do Columbii.

A nie, moment. Mogło być gorzej. Mógłby przecież zapytać…

\- Ale jakim cudem? Przecież Lucyfer przebił cię anielskim ostrzem!

No dobra. Sam Winchester powinien zostać wpisany do księgi rekordów Guinessa. Podbił rekord kretyńskich pytań zadawanych w ciągu zaledwie dwóch minut.

\- Heloł - archanioł wskazał na swoją twarz. - Jestem tricksterem. Znam sztuczki, dzieciaku.

 _Tylko nie pytaj jakie, błagam cię_ \- pomyślał.

Nie zapytał.

Co za ulga.

Zamiast tego gapił się na niego, jakby był Kim Kardashian w bikini. Co prawda Gabriel był przekonany o swoim uroku osobistym i niemal boskim wyglądzie… No cóż, szczerze powiedziawszy- przewyższał tatusia urodą o stokroć. Chyba ktoś powinien powiedzieć ojcu, że zwiewne, jednoczęściowe szaty w kolorze khaki albo błękitnym, przepasane kawałkiem liny, były modne za czasów Mojżesza, o skołtunionych brodach i niewyregulowanych brwiach nie wspominając. Dopisał pokazanie ojcu dobrze skrojonych garniturów do jego prywatnej Listy Rzeczy, o Których Trzeba Wspomnieć Tacie, Gdy Ten Już Wróci.

\- Na co się tak gapisz, Winchester? - zapytał.  

\- No… ja… szczerze powiedziawszy nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy.

\- Uwierz mi, ja też. Nasza ostatnia randka nie zakończyła się upojną nocą, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli i szczerze powiedziawszy, najchętniej usunąłbym twój numer z mojej listy kontaktów, laleczko.

Sam miał dość. Musiał się przewietrzyć. Wysiadł z samochodu i z rękami splecionymi na karku zaczął chodzić w tą i z powrotem. Gabriel zniknął na chwilę, a kiedy ponownie się pojawił (tym razem na masce samochodu), trzymał w dłoni dwie butelki piwa. Odkorkował jedno i podał Winchesterowi.

\- Co tam w wielkim świecie? - zapytał, pociągając łyk.- Widziałem, że nadal niańczycie małego Casiego.

Sam, już trochę spokojniejszy - w końcu nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz ktoś zmartwychwstawał - usiadł koło Gabriela na masce samochodu i opróżnił butelkę za jednym zamachem.

\- Cały czas… żyłeś? To znaczy, czy twoja śmierć była sfingowana?

Brawo, Winchester. A już zaczynałem się zastanawiać do której restauracji zabrać cię na kolację.

\- Taa, siedziałem sobie na Hawajach i popijałem kolorowe drinki z palemką.  Oczywiście, że nie, głąbie! Zostałem zabity. Przez własnego, pieprzonego brata! - Gabriel z irytacją potrząsnął głową.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem…

\- Właśnie widzę - westchnął. - I ty naprawdę studiowałeś prawo? Dobra, nie odpowiadaj - powstrzymał Sama, który już otwierał usta. - Więc było tak: poprosiliście mnie o pomoc. Luc nadział mnie na moją własną, pierdoloną wykałaczkę… Mam na myśli miecz, ty zboczeńcu.

\- Przecież ja nic...!

\- Naprawdę nie interesuje mnie, z czym pomyliłeś dobranockę, dzieciaku. No dobra, na czym to ja… aha, okej. No więc potem nie pamiętam w sumie nic. Ciemność. I nie miałem kaca. Aż do chwili, w której obudziłem się na jakimś polu w Indianie. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy zamiast gigantycznego krateru zastałem Ziemię całą i zdrową, zaopatrzoną w zapas Snickersów. Byłem w szoku, że dwaj tępi idioci zapobiegli pieprzonej apokalipsie!

\- Uznam to za komplement - przerwał mu Sam.

\- Nie powinieneś - Gabriel szturchnął go łokciem w żebra z szerokim uśmiechem, ale zaraz potem spoważniał. - Ej, Winchester, powiedz mi, jak to jest, że cały jakoś zmężniałeś a twoje włosy nadal wyglądają, jakby przechodziły menopauzę?

Sam wywrócił oczami.

\- Okej, nie rozumiem dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: dlaczego postanowiłeś zrobić ze mnie swoją terapeutkę…

\- Przez wzgląd na to, co nas kiedyś łączyło - Gabriel poruszył wymownie brwiami. - A tak na marginesie, będziesz musiał postawić mi naprawdę baaardzo dużo obiadów, żebym ci wybaczył. To, że zostałem pozbawiony możliwości obejrzenia najlepszego meczu wszechczasów, FC Lucyfer kontra Real Michael, jest winą wyłącznie twoją i twojego przygłupiego braciszka.

\- … i po drugie, co masz wspólnego z tutejszymi morderstwami? - dokończył Sam, ignorując słowa archanioła.

\- A skąd pomysł, że coś mam? - oburzył się Gabe. 

\- Cóż, znamy się nie od dzisiaj. Mam uwierzyć, że pojawiasz się w miejscu zbrodni zupełnie przez przypadek? - odparł Sam, zerkając na zegarek. - Lepiej chyba będzie, jeśli opowiesz wszystko kiedy będziemy w komplecie…

\- Moment, moment, moment! - przerwał mu gwałtownie. - Stój. Nie. Nie ma mowy.

Brew Sama powędrowała do góry, a Gabriel poczuł, że nie tak łatwo będzie udawać obrażonego. Nie przy tym dzieciaku.

\- Rusz głową. Jak myślisz, dlaczego pokazałem się, kiedy jesteś sam? To, że żyję, musi pozostać między nami. Przynajmniej na razie. Umowa stoi?

Sam spojrzał nieufnie na wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę archanioła, ale po straszliwej walce wewnętrznej uścisnął ją. Gabriel od razu się rozpromienił.

\- No, to gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał energicznie, zeskakując z maski.

\- Na miejsce kolejnego morderstwa… o którym zapewne wiesz. Swoją drogą, masz szczęście. Gdybym przez te twoje podchody uszkodził Dziecinkę, to jeszcze dziś obaj znowu bylibyśmy martwi - powiedział Sam, wycofując Impalę z powrotem na główną ulicę.

\- Czyli Dean wciąż świruje na punkcie samochodu? Mogłem się tego spodziewać, niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają... I pewnie ciągle nie zauważa tęsknych spojrzeń wysyłanych mu przez jego ulubionego szczeniaka?

\- Myślę, że to się niedługo zmieni - stwierdził z przekonaniem Winchester.

\- Nie, jeśli nikt mu tego nie powie.

\- Daj spokój, mój brat nie jest aż takim kretynem.

\- Ale jednak jakimś tam jest. Mogę się nawet założyć, że bez ingerencji osób postronnych sam do niczego nie dojdzie.

\- Ja daję mu góra dwa miesiące. Standardowa stawka? Okeej - podali sobie ręce. - Poza tym, nie zapominaj. Nie było cię kawał czasu. Nie wiesz o wszystkim.

\- O! - wykrzyknął Gabriel i klasnął. - Masz jakieś ploty? Bardzo chętnie posłucham, liczę na pikantne szczegóły.

\- Żałuj, że dałeś się zabić, serio… Opowiem ci wszystko, jak już obejrzymy miejsce zbrodni, bo wydaje mi się, że dojeżdżamy.

\- Wiem, że tak naprawdę zależy ci tylko na moich informacjach - westchnął smętnie Gabriel.

\- No już, nie użalaj się nad sobą. Sam jesteś sobie winny - powiedział Sam. - A tak na marginesie, masz może fejkową odznakę?


	6. Przez żołądek do serca

Sam otworzył oczy i już wiedział, że był to największy błąd, jaki mógł popełnić tego dnia. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem gdzieś w okolicach skroni, na końcu języka czuł obrzydliwy posmak alkoholu. Przewrócił się na bok, chcąc ponownie pójść spać, ale gdy zorientował się, że leży w jakimś luksusowym apartamencie, wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy wynurzyły się z odmętów jego pamięci. Usiadł gwałtownie, nie mogąc uwierzyć i zerknął w bok. Prześcieradło po drugiej stronie łóżka było wymięte, kołdra odrzucona. Z łazienki przylegającej do sypialni dobiegały odgłosy wody uderzającej o szklaną ścianę prysznica i ciche pogwizdywanie. Sam zaklął w myślach i spanikowany rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu ubrań- miał na sobie tylko lewą skarpetkę. Odnalazł wszystkie ciuchy starannie ułożone na oparciu fotela, więc ubrał się w ekspresowym tempie i zanim zdążyły go ogarnąć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, po prostu zwiał. Wyrzuty sumienia przyszły chwilę później, w windzie. Mocno przycisnął guzik z numerem 0 i przyłożył wciąż świdrującą bólem skroń do zimnej tafli szyby. Uciekając, wyszedł na skończonego sukinsyna. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie uważał tej nocy za błąd. Winda się zatrzymała, a on niemal z niej wyskoczył, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce.

Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że Gabriel miał gust. Zaprosił go na obiad do najlepszej restauracji w mieście, a kiedy atmosfera nieco zgasła przez wszystkie te wykwintności, zaproponował przeniesienie imprezy w jakieś ciekawsze miejsce. Wybrali pierwszy lepszy klub i wypili kilka piw, wspominając stare czasy. Pamiętał niewyraźnie podróż do mieszkania, które Gabriel „pożyczył” sobie na jakiś czas i kilka drinków, potem składankę z _ich_ piosenkami, puszczoną niby przez przypadek. Nawet nie wiedział, że ta płyta nadal gdzieś jest.  Stare wspomnienia odżyły, a reszty nietrudno się domyślić.

Sam przejechał ręką po włosach, wsiadł do zaparkowanej pod blokiem Impali i ruszył z piskiem opon. Jadąc, wymacał w kurtce telefon. Dwanaście nieodebranych połączeń. No tak, nie dał bratu znać, że nie wróci na noc, ale w   tym momencie opieprz od Deana był jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

 

***

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Dean oglądał telewizję, jednocześnie przerzucając strony jakiejś książki. Sam odłożył kluczyki na szafkę i zdjął buty, uważnie obserwując brata.

\- Cześć - powiedział ostrożnie, spodziewając się wielkiego wybuchu.

Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Dean odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Miał pod oczami szare cienie, idealnie komponujące się z niedawno nabytym siniakiem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś w posiadaniu pewnego magicznego artefaktu, który bywa niezwykle użyteczny - powiedział, ponownie wlepiając wzrok w ekran.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Sam.

\- No wieeesz… Taki mały prostokącik ze spłaszczonymi sutkami.

\- Bredzisz. Spałeś w nocy?

\- Mieści się w kieszeni, czasami wydaje odgłosy w języku Kansas…

\- Ile piw wypiłeś? - dopytywał dalej Sam, zaglądając do śmietniczki.

\- To się nazywa TELEFON, Sammy.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. Brałeś narkotyki?

\- Jeżeli już nosisz go przy sobie, to byłoby fajnie, gdybyś c z a s e m odbierał. Szczególnie, kiedy jedziesz oglądać jakieś zwłoki _moim_ samochodem.  

\- Przyznaj od razu, że martwiłeś się o Impalę - mruknął.

\- No raczej nie o ciebie, przecież jesteś dorosły - brat posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Tak przy okazji, trup miał kulkę w głowie. Chyba samobójstwo, w każdym razie nic z naszej działki. Serce było całe.

Sam położył się na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Piekły go oczy i chyba miał temperaturę. Znowu kręciło mu się w głowie, a ból ani trochę nie zelżał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Dean. - Jesteś trochę… wymięty. Gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie, pomyślałbym, że wyrwałeś…

\- Błagam, nie kończ - przerwał mu Sam.

\- Nie. Nie wierzę. Na serio?! - ożywił się starszy Winchester, wyłączając telewizor. - Opowiadaj. Znowu potrąciłeś psa?

\- Tym razem prawie wjechałem w drzewo.

\- Moim samochodem!? - Dean poderwał się z krzesła i wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Powiedziałem ,,prawie”.

\- To dobrze - odetchnął. - Inaczej musiałbym cię zabić. Ale mów dalej. Zostałeś na noc?

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, dzwoniąc do mnie miliard razy - Sam wywrócił oczami.

\- Ładna? - dopytywał dalej, ignorując jego słowa.

\- Ny.

\- Co ,,ny”? - Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- ŁadNY - powtórzył nieco zmieszany Sam.

\- Chyba nie…

\- Tak.

\- O cholerka.

\- Zwiałem, kiedy brał prysznic.

\- Saaaaam, tak się nie robi - jęknął Dean, ale zaraz potem się roześmiał. - Teraz przynajmniej… Albo z resztą nie ważne.

Sam przez krótki moment dostrzegł w oczach brata coś takiego… może ulgę? Jakby jakieś jego obawy nagle się rozwiały. Oczywiście kiedy Dean się zorientował, że jest obserwowany, odważnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pociągnął z kubka. Młodszy Winchester jeszcze przez chwilę świdrował go spojrzeniem, ale ten pozostawał nieugięty.

\- Opowiedz lepiej, jak ci się udała randka - zmienił temat Dean, rzucając się na wolne łóżko. Podłożył poduszkę pod skroń i spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował rozwalonego na wznak Sama.

\- To nie była żadna randka, przestań - skwitował krótko wielkolud.

\- Hm? Czyli mam przez to rozumieć, że przespałeś się z pierwszym lepszym, poznanym w barze kolesiem?

\- Jezu, naprawdę chcesz drążyć ten temat? - jęknął Sam, pociągając kosmyk włosów w górę (zauważył przy okazji, że miał okropnie rozdwojone końcówki, powinien coś z tym zrobić), po czym zerknął z ukosa na brata. Dean zakręcił ręką, dając mu znak, by kontynuował.- Dobra, okej, następnym razem jak będziesz potrzebował wolnego pokoju, to na mnie nie licz. Po prostu spotkałem starego znajomego, wypiliśmy trochę i pojechaliśmy do niego. Ot i cała historia.

Chciał dochować danej Gabrielowi obietnicy i nie wygadać się o jego zmartwychwstaniu, więc powiedział tylko część prawdy, tą wygodniejszą. Pomijanie pewnych faktów nie było kłamstwem. Poza tym, brat nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o jego niegdysiejszych stosunkach z archaniołem, za którym, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie przepadał. Wolał, żeby nadal żył w błogiej niewiedzy.

\- Znajomego - naciskał blondyn.

\- Tak.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz jakichś seksownych znajomych, z którymi tak chętnie idziesz do łóżka- odparł wolno Dean, a kiedy brat zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem, parsknął w poduszkę. - Nie wierzę, że prowadzimy taką rozmowę.

\- Niedługo będę się ciebie pytał, co mam włożyć na randkę.

\- Tylko spróbuj- przeraził się Dean. - Tak na marginesie, masz zamiar się z nim jeszcze spotkać?

Sam zastanawiał się nad tym jadąc samochodem i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miał pojęcia. Podejrzewał, że kolejne spotkanie jest raczej nieuniknione- przynajmniej w sprawach zawodowych. Gabriel nadal pozostawał bardzo tajemniczy jeśli chodzi o swój udział w całej tej sprawie, ale obiecał, że jeżeli dowie się czegoś nowego, od razu da Winchesterowi znać. Sammy nie nastawiał się jednak na kolejne miłe wieczory w towarzystwie archanioła. Nie po tym, jak totalnie spanikował rano i bez słowa opuścił mieszkanie.

\- Kupisz mu jakieś czekoladki, przeprosisz i będzie po sprawie - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Deana, jakby czytającego mu w myślach.

Problem z Samem i jego nowymi miłościami był jeden: bał się zaangażowania. To chyba jakiś cholerny syndrom braci Winchester. Zakochiwał się, snuł zauroczony ze wzrokiem szczeniaka, potem nagle wynajdywał miliard powodów, dla których _nie powinien się angażować_ i uciekał w pracę. Dean doskonale go rozumiał- w końcu historia z Lisą wiele go nauczyła- ale nie chciał, by jego mały braciszek przez kilka złamanych serc był wiecznie sam. A teraz? Kiedy cała ta jazda z demonami mogła się skończyć, kiedy mieli nareszcie wyplewić świat z tego cholerstwa i wesoło pobiec w stronę tęczy, Sam nawet nie chciał spróbować czegoś zbudować. Dean przestawał go rozumieć, szczególnie, że znał to spojrzenie i marzenia brata o szczęśliwej, wielodzietnej rodzince.

\- Nie wiem, Dean. Chciałbym, ale to nie wypali - powiedział smutno Sam.

\- Zrobisz, co będziesz chciał- dał w końcu za wygraną. - Ale jestem przekonany, że to naprawdę wyjątkowy facet.

Kąciki ust Sama drgnęły. Dean nie wiedział, jak bardzo miał rację.

 

***

Castiel siedział na ławce w parku i przypatrywał się pawiowi, który kilka metrów dalej właśnie rozłożył swój ogon ku uciesze gromadki dzieciaków. Ze wszystkich zwierząt najbardziej lubił właśnie ptaki. Chociaż fruwały wysoko na niebie, to wciąż wracały w te same miejsca. Nie opuszczały stałego lądu dla szybowania w przestworzach i właśnie przez to Cas nieco się z nimi identyfikował. Mógł wrócić do Nieba w każdym momencie, a jednak tkwił w Ameryce, w swoim ludzkim wcieleniu, niemal cały czas. Oczywiście w pewnym stopniu przyczyniał się do tego wstyd- po tym wszystkim, co złego zrobił, trudno mu było od tak ponownie dołączyć do braci i sióstr, ale główny powód był zupełnie inny. Nie wiedział kiedy to nastąpiło i gdzie popełnił błąd, angażując się aż zanadto w ziemskie sprawy, jednak nie był już tym samym aniołem, który kilka lat wcześniej miał przekonać Winchesterów, by powstrzymali nadciągającą apokalipsę. Teraz lubił pizzę, poranne słońce świecące po oczach, nawet adrenalinę wiążącą się z trzymaniem strony pewnych braci (chociaż nie zawsze było to łatwe), którzy stali się dla niego bliżsi niż ktokolwiek w całym jego życiu. Tak, Castiel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już dawno przekroczył granicę gwarantującą mu powrót do Nieba z czystym sumieniem.

A propos Winchesterów, Castiel właśnie się do nich wybierał. Wpadł do tego parku tylko na chwilę, żeby pomyśleć w spokoju. Ciągłe przeczucie, że jakiś anioł jest w pobliżu, tylko potęgowało jego i tak niesłabnące zaniepokojenie całą tą sprawą. Sam twierdził, że mają wszystko pod kontrolą, ale siedzieli w Columbii już prawie tydzień i żadne ludowe podania, mitologie czy nawet informacje z dziennika Johna nie dawały im chociażby poszlak, na co tym razem polują. Młodszy z braci potrzebował tej sprawy, żeby odgonić wątpliwości związane z próbami, natomiast starszy, nie mając nic konkretnego do roboty, zaczynał się irytować. Cas już zaczął się zastanawiać, jak poprawić Deanowi humor, gdy nagle jego spojrzenie padło na wyłaniający się zza gałęzi drzew szyld cukierni. Jeśli t o nie pomoże, chociaż na chwilkę, to Castiel już naprawdę nie wiedział co.

 

***

Pojawił się na progu z plastikową siatką. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła tak samo jak koszula do ciała, a trencz spływał wodą przy każdym ruchu. Kiedy Dean zobaczył wyglądającego jak siedem nieszczęść Castiela, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i wpuścił go do środka.

\- Stary, co ci się stało? - zapytał równie rozbawiony Sam, odwracając głowę od laptopa.

\- Postanowiłem się przejść. Nagła ulewa - wytłumaczył anioł, zdejmując mokry płaszcz. - Ja… zrobiłem zakupy.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz dam ci coś suchego - zaoferował Dean, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Przeszukał swoją torbę, starając się znaleźć jakąś czystą bluzkę. Dawno nie robił prania i prawie wszystko było przepocone, więc w końcu padło na czerwoną koszulę w kratę. Dorzucił też jeansy, bo zauważył, że z nogawek spodni Casa leją się strumienie.

\- Są dziurawe, ale przynajmniej suche - stwierdził, rzucając mu ciuchy.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął anioł i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Sam z zainteresowaniem śledził reakcję brata, który bardzo starał się skupić na rozpakowywaniu zakupów, jednak jego wzrok co chwila wędrował w stronę mokrej koszuli Castiela i wyłaniającego się spod niej z każdym guzikiem torsu. Tym gorzej, że anioł zaczął od dołu. Chcąc oszczędzić Deanowi zawału, chrząknął.

\- Cas, może wolisz pójść do łazienki? - zaproponował, niemal słysząc te nienawistne obelgi rzucane przez brata w myślach.

\- Co? Och, tak - przytaknął i zniknął za drewnianymi drzwiami.

Wrócił po pięciu minutach, a we flanelowej koszuli i porwanych spodniach wyglądał nie jak Cas, a jakaś jego rockowa wersja.

\- Gdyby to była kreskówka, to już zbierałbyś szczękę z podłogi, Dean - mruknął mu do ucha Sam, który pofatygował się z łóżka po kawałek przyniesionej przez Castiela pizzy.

\- Spie…- Dean zamarł wpół słowa i wyciągnął z reklamówki ostatnią znajdującą się tam rzecz. - O mój Boże, Cas, czy ty kupiłeś ciasto?!

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie ci smakować, bo… bo ty lubisz ciasto, prawda? - odparł anioł z autentyczną paniką w głosie.

Sam pogratulował Castielowi w myślach i zastanawiał się, jak subtelnie zniknąć. To była scena rodem z fanfików pisanych przez jakieś nastoletnie fanki powieści Chucka (nie, żeby czytał) i gdyby wyparował, być może jeszcze dziś wygrałby zakład z Gabrielem. Dziewczyny zazwyczaj miały nosa jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Mógłby ewentualnie skłamać, że był kolejny atak, ale to niepotrzebnie tylko zagęściłoby atmosferę. Poza tym na dworze lało, więc wieczorny spacer nie wchodził w grę. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak w myślach zwyzywać się od idiotów i zbesztać Castiela za to, że nie poprosił go o zwolnienie pokoju. Wystarczyłby jeden SMS.

Nagle telefon Deana zawibrował dziko na stole. Winchester posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale kiedy zauważył numer na wyświetlaczu, od razu odebrał.

\- Halo, Kevin?

Sam wyprostował się jak struna i spojrzał na brata z niepokojem. To nie była pora na towarzyskie pogawędki, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Kev prawie nigdy nie dzwonił, jeśli nie miał powodu.

\- Posłuch… Kevin, posłuchaj mnie - poprosił Dean. - Weź kilka wdechów. Chcę słyszeć, jak bierzesz głębokie wdechy, no już. Raz… Dwa… Dobrze… Trzy… Lepiej? No widzisz, nie ma po co się od razu denerwować… Sprawdź to jeszcze raz - Milczał chwilę, ale kiwnięciem głowy dał Samowi znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przyciskając telefon ramieniem do ucha, dziabnął spory kawałek ciasta i wpakował go sobie do ust. Jego pełna uwielbienia mina wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Okej - powiedział do słuchawki, kiedy już połknął i zerknął na zegarek. - Mogę być za… dwie godziny? Jakoś tak. Okej. Kupić ci coś? Spoko… Nie, naprawdę, to nic… Do zobaczenia.

Kliknął czerwoną słuchawkę i westchnął głęboko, jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w ekran.

\- Kevin się wystraszył - wytłumaczył. - Znalazł w bibliotece podejrzaną książkę i chyba przy okazji uwolnił jakiegoś ducha czy inne takie. Pojadę tam i to sprawdzę, może przy okazji poszukam czegoś o naszym ciasteczkowym potworze.

Sam wyłapał spojrzenie Casa i delikatnie kiwnął głową w stronę Deana. Wyczytał w niebieskich oczach bunt, ale posłał aniołowi minę w stylu _to jedyna taka szansa_ i tym go przełamał.

\- Dean, może pojadę z tobą? - zaproponował anioł.

Blondyn, który akurat pochłaniał kolejny kawałek ciasta, wycelował w przyjaciela widelcem.

\- Za to ciasto zrobię ci co tylko chcesz - mruknął, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to przejęzyczenie. A może to nie było przejęzyczenie?

Sam stłumił uśmiech i pokazał Castielowi uniesiony w górę kciuk. Chcesz zdobyć serce Deana Winchestera? Kup mu ciasto.


	7. O zgubnych skutkach czytania

W ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut, które do tej pory spędzili w samochodzie, Dean po raz piąty przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość. Był zmęczony i chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bunkrze, w dodatku Cas wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i Winchester czuł się dziwnie. Czasem tylko rzucał jakimś zdaniem dla podtrzymania konwersacji, choć tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na rozmowy. Żeby zająć czymś myśli, włączył muzykę i skrzywił się nieznacznie. W odtwarzaczu siedziała kaseta, która na pewno należała do Sama (swoją drogą pasażer, a szczególnie Sam, nie powinien mieć prawa głosu). Ubolewając nad brakiem gustu brata, poprosił Castiela, żeby znalazł w schowku Bon Jovi.

\- Dean? Czy moglibyśmy posłuchać tego? - zapytał Cas.

\- Metallica? – zdziwił się Dean, rzucając okiem na kasetę.

\- Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada…

\- Ależ nie, dawaj, dawaj. Anioły chyba nie mają zbyt wielkiego wyboru, jeśli chodzi o muzykę, hę? Pewnie w anielskim radiu dwadzieścia cztery na dobę lecą smętne piosenki Celin Dion i odgłosy harfy, ewentualnie jakiś gospel. 

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, w niebie nie słucha się muzyki. Nie ma na to czasu.

\- Bycie aniołem musi być… spieprzone - skomentował Winchester.

\- Jeśli nie znasz innego życia, to wcale nie. Nie brakuje ci jedzenia, bo nie zaznałeś smaku hamburgerów. Nie potrzebujesz picia, dopóki nie spróbujesz piwa. Nie potrzebujesz przyjaciół, jeśli nigdy ich nie miałeś. Wydaje ci się, że żyjesz w idealnej harmonii, ładzie i porządku. A potem wyciągasz z piekła kogoś, kto pokazuje ci prawdziwy świat… I wszystko się zmienia.

Dean nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Wyznanie przyjaciela zrobiło na nim spore wrażenie i poczuł w sercu ukłucie dumy. Kochał demoralizować Castiela, ale nie wiedział, że Cas równie mocno lubi być demoralizowany. Z szerokim uśmiechem wziął od niego kasetę i włożył ją do odtwarzacza.

\- Metallica naprawdę mi się podoba. Szczególnie Black Album…

\- O NIE – przerwał mu Dean tak nagle, że Castiel drgnął nerwowo i popatrzył na niego zdziwiony - Black Album to największy szajs jaki wyprodukowali. Prawdziwa Metallica skończyła się na Kill ‘Em All. Ewentualnie Master of Puppets. Zabraniam ci słuchać albumów nagranych po erze Cliffa Burtona.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Dean.

Jakiś czas później Castiel odnotował w pamięci, by nigdy więcej nie zaczynać tematu muzyki, bo Dean naprawdę się rozgadał. Opowiedział mu już o narodzinach punk rocka i najlepszej erze AC/DC, o Led Zeppelin, przy którym wszystko inne jest beznadziejnie płytkie i The Beatles, którego piosenki mama śpiewała mu na dobranoc. Cas starał się zapamiętać wszystkie nazwiska, daty i tytuły piosenek, ale Winchester wyrzucał je z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, więc poddał się po dwudziestu minutach. Dean akurat zaczął wyklinać jakiegoś kolesia, który umarł na skutek przedawkowania prochów, kiedy omal nie minęli zakrętu. Castiel w ostatniej chwili  zwrócił mu uwagę i chwilę później wysiedli z Dziecinki.

\- Cholera, tak szybko dojechaliśmy, że nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć jeszcze o paru genialnych zespołach - zmartwił się Dean.- No nic, następnym razem.

Castiel położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - skłamał, modląc się do Stwórcy, by owego następnego razu trzymać język za zębami.

Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w stronę bunkra.

 

Incydent w bibliotece wystraszył Kevina do tego stopnia, że postanowił poczekać na Deana zabarykadowany w swoim pokoju. Powtarzając w kółko _nic mi nie grozi, wszystko będzie okej,_ czuł się naprawdę spokojniej, ale każdy podejrzany odgłos za drzwiami ponownie przyprawiał go o palpitacje serca. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd zadzwonił do Winchestera, a pomoc wciąż nie nadchodziła. Chłopak właśnie miał zaryzykować wyjście z kręgu soli po telefon, który w nerwach odłożył na biurko, kiedy usłyszał jakieś niepokojące dźwięki.

\- Kevin, chłopaku! Gdzie jesteś? - usłyszał zza ściany.

\- Dean?! To ty?! - odkrzyknął, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu noża. Ach, moment. Trzymał go w ręce. - Jestem w moim pokoju!

\- Co ty tam robisz? Wyłaź…- głos Winchestera stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż w końcu Kevin dostrzegł jakieś cienie w szparze między drzwiami a podłogą. Chyba-Dean pociągnął za klamkę.

\- Mógłbyś otworzyć? – spytał zirytowany.

Chłopak wstał i ostrożnie przekroczył otaczającą go linię soli. Powoli przekręcił klucz w zamku i uchylił drzwi.

\- Ręka - powiedział stanowczo do szczerzącego się na powitanie Deana.

\- Serio, Kevin? - westchnął, wyciągając przed siebie ramię i podwijając rękaw koszuli. - Rzucam wszystko w Columbii i jadę tu, łamiąc co najmniej cztery przepisy, a ty witasz mnie… eh, już? Spokojniejszy? Przywiozłem anioła do pomocy - dodał, wskazując na stojącego za nim Castiela. - A Sam przesyła buziaki.

Kevin otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając ich do środka. Dean rzucił na łóżko torbę i spytał:

\- No więc, co mamy?

\- Tak jak ci mówiłem, to chyba jakiś duch. Duch, który próbował mnie zabić! - krzyknął Tran, odchylając dekolt koszulki i pokazując mu nieładny, czerwony ślad oplatający się wokół szyi.

\- Dziwne, tu nie powinno być duchów - mruknął blondyn.

\- A ta książka, o której wspominałeś Deanowi? - zapytał Cas. - Jak wyglądała?

\- Zwykła taka… ale była w metalowej skrzynce i… no… obwinięta łańcuchem…- powiedział zawstydzony. – Nie wiedziałem, że jest przeklęta. Przysięgam. Ja tylko byłem ciekawy czy to coś ważnego…

Dean posłał Castielowi spojrzenie typu _: ach ta dzisiejsza młodzież._

\- Dobra, gdzie jest teraz książka?

\- Ciągle w bibliotece.

Winchester odszukał w kieszeni zapalniczkę.

\- Spalę książkę. Cas, ty odwróć uwagę naszego Kacperka. Kevin… po prostu tu siedź - nakazał krótko i wyszedł z sypialni.

Dean nie był nawet trochę wkurzony na Kevina za to małe zamieszanie. W przeciwieństwie do Columbii, tu przynajmniej miał coś do roboty. Duchy to zawsze fajna odskocznia od kolejnej apokalipsy. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś największym problemem jego i Sama było: _ups, ciało tego kolesia, który nawiedza dom, zostało skremowane…_

Nagle coś oplotło jego nogi i padł jak długi na środku korytarza. Nieco zdezorientowany przetoczył się na plecy i spojrzał prosto w lewitujący model ludzkiego organizmu z sali biologicznej. Dean widział dokładnie poszarpane płaty skóry, wszystkie ścięgna, organy i kilka złamanych kości. To było naprawdę obrzydliwe. Kiedy doszedł do szybkiego wniosku, że prawdopodobnie leży na podłodze przez jakieś widmowe flaki, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Ładny żołądek, kolego - powiedział. - To taki naturalny, czy robiłeś resekcję?

Duchowi komplement chyba się nie spodobał. Wystrzelił z brzucha jelitem cienkim i tylko szybki refleks Winchestera, który zdążył wyciągnąć zza paska nóż, uchroniły go przed śmiercią. Duch zniknął, a Dean poderwał się z podłogi i biegiem ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Musiał jak najszybciej spalić tą głupią książkę. Nagle z drugiej strony korytarza usłyszał swoje imię, krzyknięte zdecydowanie ostrzegawczym tonem, ale było za późno. Zdążył tylko zakląć, bo jelito poderwało go za szyję do góry, a nóż wypadł mu z ręki.   

Rozpaczliwie walczył o tlen i oparcie dla nóg, ale wiedział, że to na nic. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, miał po prostu umrzeć? Znowu? Patrząc na najohydniejszego i najgłupszego ducha świata? Litości. Ten... któryś-tam-z-kolei raz zasługiwał na fajniejszą śmierć. Czarne plamy zaczęły wirować mu przed oczami, a ostatnim, nieco irracjonalnym obrazem w jego głowie było takie jedno spojrzenie Castiela, rzucone wieki temu, kiedy troskliwy braciszek zamknął go w schronie u Bobby’ego.

I wtedy żelazny uchwyt wokół szyi zniknął, a on sam spadł na podłogę, krztusząc się, charcząc i gwałtownie łykając powietrze. Duch w ostatnim desperackim geście wyciągnął w jego stronę swoje oślizgłe macki, ale dwie sekundy wystarczyły, by i je strawiły płomienie.

\- Dean, nie odpływaj… - usłyszał w swoim uchu przerażony głos Casa.

Anioł zarzucił sobie ramię przyjaciela na szyję i pomógł mu wstać oraz postawić kilka pierwszych kroków.

\- Co się stało? - wychrypiał cicho Dean.   

\- Już wszystko dobrze. Spaliłem książkę. Kartki były… ze skóry tamtego nieszczęśnika - wytłumaczył Castiel. - Kiedy Kevin otworzył klatkę, duch pewnie jakoś się wydostał.

Dean kiwnął głową i pokazał mu zapalniczkę, którą przez cały czas ściskał w dłoni. Anioł zrozumiał to nieme pytanie i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Nosisz w kieszeniach naprawdę sporo rzeczy.

Blondyn próbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko zachrypnięty odgłos. Przyłożył rękę do krtani. Czując pod palcami podłużne wgłębienie, zdał sobie sprawę, że było cholernie blisko. Gdyby Cas z nim nie pojechał… Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.

-Dzie-khu-je - wydusił po dłuższej serii chrząknięć i klepnął anioła w ramię.

Nie był to gest, który chciał wykonać, ale na przytulenie przyjaciela najzwyczajniej zabrakło mu odwagi.

 

Następnego dnia z gardłem Deana było już lepiej. Co prawda nieładny ślad po jelicie (był pewien, że gdy opowie o wszystkim Samowi, wielkolud popłacze się ze śmiechu) nie zniknął, ale Winchester mógł przynajmniej przełykać płyny. Castiel wiele razy oferował, że może to uleczyć, ale za każdym razem spotykał się z odmową. Masochizm? Może troszkę, ale niektórzy lubią takie klimaty. Kevin, wciąż nieco wystraszony, poprzedniego wieczora złożył uroczystą przysięgę, że nigdy więcej nie dotknie niczego, co jest szczelnie zamknięte w metalowej skrzynce. Nie trzeba go było długo namawiać. Żeby zapomnieć o wydarzeniach ostatniej doby, rzucił się w wir tłumaczeń.

Dean i Cas także mieli sporo roboty. Cały ranek spędzili w bibliotece, szukając czegokolwiek w związku ze sprawą z Columbii. Anioł wciąż paradował w postrzępionych jeansach i koszuli w kratę, roztaczając dookoła zapach Old Spice’a, którymi przesiąknięte były ubrania. Dean bardzo starał się skupić na tym, co czytał, ale jego myśli skutecznie rozpraszał tyłek Castiela. Wyglądał naprawdę nieźle w tych obcisłych spodniach i na Prywatnej Liście Najlepszych Tyłków Deana Winchestera plasował się w pierwszej dziesiątce. O ile nie piątce. Ewentualnie trójce. Mężczyzna wmawiał sobie, że rozproszenie wynika z nowego image’u przyjaciela. Po prostu nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tej zmiany. Cas nosił trencz od… praktycznie odkąd się poznali i płaszcz był jego nieodłączną częścią. Tak, to na pewno przez to.

Nagle Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel świdruje go spojrzeniem. Nieco zmieszany chrząknął i odwrócił wzrok od wąskich bioder anioła. Chucku najświętszy, co się z nim ostatnio działo? Brak towarzystwa Sama działał na jego niekorzyść. Kiedy był obok niego brat, mógł ignorować natłok myśli związany z bliskością Castiela. A w zaistniałej sytuacji nie pozostało mu nic innego jak podziwianie anielskiego tyłka. Co prawda zawsze uważał, że Cas jest w porządku, zarówno pod względem aparycji jak i sposobu bycia (choć na początku zachowywał się jak kutas, już dawno przestał rozpamiętywać tamten okres), ale były to spostrzeżenia czysto platoniczne. Przez tyle lat znajomości jakoś hamował tą fascynację, a teraz całą jego silną wolę trafiał szlag.

Z drugiej strony, wtedy ich znajomość nie miała tego wszystkiego, czego nauczyli się o sobie w Czyśćcu.

Odłożył książkę na bok. Niewiele się z niej dowiedział, podobnie jak z tuzina innych. Mógłby z nich ułożyć fort. Westchnął i wstał, żeby rozprostować plecy. Robił się za stary do tej roboty, od przesiadywania w książkach miał Sama.

\- Skoczę do kuchni po piwo. Przynieść ci coś? - Spytał Casa.

\- Nie trzeba… Mógłbyś to najpierw ode mnie wziąć? - poprosił anioł.

Stał na drabince, żeby łatwiej mógł zdejmować znajdujące się na wyższych półkach książki. Dean przejął od niego część podniszczonych, śmierdzących stęchlizną egzemplarzy i odłożył je na stół. Zapowiadał się pasjonujący wieczór. Obrócił się na pięcie, by ruszyć do kuchni i nagle jego twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów od twarzy Castiela. Dzieliło ich tylko parę książek, które trzymał anioł.

\- Cas, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Przestrzeń osobista – mruknął i przygryzł wargę.

Był pewien, że anioł celowo zawsze staje tak blisko niego. Jakoś nie zauważył, by ten skrzydlaty gnojek naruszał intymność Sama, Kevina czy chociażby Crowleya. A teraz, kiedy czuł kant stołu na swoich plecach, a do głowy pchało mu się wyobrażenie Casa wyprawiającego z nim na tym blacie niezbyt anielskie rzeczy, był jeszcze bardziej wkurzony. Castiel nigdy by nie zrobił pierwszego kroku, nawet gdyby chciał. I pal sześć erotyczne wizje z najlepszym przyjacielem w roli głównej- Dean wiedział, że totalnie nie powinien mieć ochoty, by je zrealizować. A takową miał.

\- Nie miałeś iść po piwo? – przypomniał jak gdyby nigdy nic Cas, odkładając książki na stół.

\- Miałem – westchnął Dean.

Idąc do kuchni czuł, że jest naprawdę beznadziejny.

 

***

Sam obudził się przed dwunastą. Nieobecność Deana, który w nocy wyrywał go ze snu swoimi szamotaniami, po czym wstawał o iście żołnierskiej porze, oczekując tego samego od brata, najwyraźniej wychodziła mu na dobre. Nie miał żadnych planów ani pomysłów na tak przyjemnie zaczęte południe, więc postanowił nigdzie się nie spieszyć i wycisnąć z wolnego dnia, ile tylko mógł. Sięgnął po telefon i miło zaskoczył go brak jakichkolwiek nieodebranych połączeń- najwidoczniej akcja ratunkowa Kevina przebiegła pomyślnie i bez komplikacji. Zamiast tego na ekranie migotała zamknięta koperta. Sam otworzył sms’a, a kąciki jego ust automatycznie powędrowały do góry.

Wiadomość brzmiała:

_Samie Winchesterze, jesteś największym łosiem, jakiego wydał ten świat. G._

Sam chciał coś odpisać, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Czuł się cholernie głupio i nie był dobry wymyślaniu niezobowiązująco flirciarskich tekstów, a właśnie taki planował Gabrielowi wysłać. Wszystko, co w głowie wydawało mu się fajne, po przelaniu na wyświetlacz traciło jakikolwiek urok. Po dziesięciu minutach stwierdził, że to pieprzy i już miał rzucić telefonem gdzieś w kąt, kiedy koperta u góry ekranu znowu zamigotała.

_Ta kawiarnia obok Maka jest na tyle urocza, że dam się zaprosić. Mam czas o 12. Lepiej, żebyś był. Besos, G._

 

Ledwo zdążył na spotkanie. Zabrał się do centrum z jakimś gościem hotelowym, po raz kolejny żałując, że nie ma własnego samochodu. Na szczęście szybko odnalazł kawiarnię i kiedy wszedł do środka, odetchnął z ulgą. Gabriel też jeszcze nie przyszedł. Sam zajął stolik w rogu małego lokalu i zacisnął drżące ręce na kartce z propozycją dnia. Udawał, że wczytuje się w ofertę, jednak każde brzdęknięcie dzwonka przy drzwiach sprawiało, że serce skakało mu w piersi. Kiedy ostatnio aż tak stresował się… randką?

Nagle coś ciemnego i chłodnego przysłoniło mu oczy, a przez wszechogarniającą woń kawy przebiła się znajoma nutka truskawek i gumy balonowej.

\- Gabriel - westchnął, unosząc rękę do góry, ale nim jego dłoń zetknęła się z dłonią archanioła, ten odsłonił mężczyźnie oczy i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Cieszę się, że napisałeś - powiedział Sam, spuszczając wzrok na cukiernicę.

\- Zawsze muszę robić ten pierwszy krok, co? - spytał Gabriel, wyciągając z ust truskawkowego lizaka i chwilę bawiąc się patyczkiem w dłoni.

Do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka. Sam zamówił zwykłe cappuccino, natomiast Gabriel jakąś cudaczną kawę z większą ilością dodatków niż faktycznej kawy. O tej godzinie w kawiarni nie było wielkiego ruchu, dlatego pracownicy niespecjalnie się spieszyli. Jedna dziewczyna za ladą wyciskała sok ze świeżych pomarańczy, a chłopak przepasany brązowym, firmowym fartuchem grzebał przy szafie grającej. Po chwili lokal wypełniły pierwsze dźwięki „Black Dog” Zeppelinów, a zadowolony z siebie koleś odwrócił się i puścił oko do Gabriela, wskazując na jego koszulkę z logo zespołu.

\- Gabe, przepraszam - odezwał się cicho Sam.

\- Jak mogłeś, Sammy? Jak mogłeś mnie tak porzucić? - zapytał Gabriel rozedrganym tonem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Poczułem się jak zabawka na jedną noc…

Zaskoczony Winchester w końcu podniósł wzrok na archanioła. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Sam zrozumiał, jak usilnie Gabriel stara się nie roześmiać. Kopnął go pod stołem.

\- No wiesz, to ja cię przepraszam a ty sobie z tego żartujesz - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Czyli nie jesteś zły?

\- Ja? Jestem wściekły. Przyszedłem tu z zamiarem zrobienia ci gigantycznej awantury zawierającej łzy, gorzkie żale, wyrzuty i spoliczkowanie, ale mam do ciebie zbyt wielką słabość, Winchester - Gabe wywrócił oczami. - Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym poranku. Bo noc, muszę przyznać, była niczego sobie…

Musiał na chwilę zawiesić głos, bo do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka z zamówieniami.

\- A tak na marginesie… Dean chyba ostro się wkurwił, kiedy się dowiedział?  No wiesz, ten piękny siniak na twojej szczęce…

Sam przyłożył palce do swojej twarzy, a kiedy zrozumiał, znowu się roześmiał.

\- Ach, masz na myśli to? Przez twój poranny sms zaliczyłem bliższe spotkanie z podłogą. Nie pytaj, w jaki sposób - dodał, zauważając nieco rozbawione spojrzenie Gabriela. - Sam do końca nie jestem pewien.

\- Czyli Dean-o nadal nie wie, że przespałeś się z najgorętszym archaniołem niebios? Dzięki. Będę miał asa w rękawie, kiedy już się spotkamy.

\- Ej!- zaprotestował Sam, zawieszając się nad filiżanką z otwartą torebką cukru. - Nie pozwalaj sobie!

\- Może to go zmotywuje do działania.

Gabriel pochrupał resztę lizaka, jaka jeszcze została na patyczku, po czym wsypał do swojej kawy pięć torebek cukru trzcinowego. Wydawał się tym faktem niezmiernie rozbawiony.

\- Dean jest teraz w Kansas. Wysłałem go tam wczoraj wieczorem z Castielem - powiedział Sam, wymownie poruszając brwiami.

\- Uuuuu, nie próżnowałeś! - ucieszył się Gabriel i puścił Winchesterowi oko. – Ja też nie. Mam dla ciebie informacje, ale musimy to załatwić po cichu. Wiem, gdzie jutro będzie kupidyn.

Sam, który akurat brał łyka kawy, zakrztusił się i popatrzył na archanioła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Żarty sobie robisz? Powtórz to.

\- Już nie zgrywaj takiego zidiociałego, Winchester. Doskonale wiesz, co usłyszałeś – Gabriel znów wywrócił oczami, wyławiając ze swojej filiżanki kawałek banana. – Kupidyn. Mały gnojek w pielusze, blond kręcone włoski. Myślisz, że kto zabijałby nieszczęśliwie zakochanych matołów?

\- Ale czy one nie powinny… no, nie wiem. Sprawiać, by ludzie się w sobie zakochiwali? Poznałem kiedyś jednego kupidyna i raczej nie miał zadatków na seryjnego mordercę.

\- Widocznie jeszcze nie poznałeś Pedro – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Gabe.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

\- Kupidyn-morderca, który ma na imię Pedro? Co jeszcze? Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo, Gabrielu. Nabierasz mnie.

\- Takiś tego pewien, złotko? – archanioł podsunął mu pod nos serwetkę, na której nabazgrany był jakiś adres i wstał od stołu. – Bądź tam jutro o dwudziestej i zadzwoń po braciszka. Niech ruszy dupsko i w końcu na coś się przyda.

Posłał mu w powietrzu buziaka. Nim Sam zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Gabriela już nie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tak naprawdę szacunek do Metalliki to ja mam. bardzo nawet. także ten.


	8. Anioł stróż

Po wydarzeniach poprzednich dwóch dni Castiel był zmęczony. Wieczorem wziął ciepły prysznic (Sam miał naprawdę przyjemnie pachnący płyn do kąpieli, mango-kokos czy jakoś tak) i położył się w wolnym pokoju z laptopem na kolanach. Chciał poszperać na jakichś bardzo mądrych stronach i sprawdzić, czy niczego nie pominęli, ale około północy zabłądził w odmętach Internetu i dziwnym sposobem natrafił na pierwszy odcinek Glee. Serial tak go wciągnął, że zapewne do rana z wielkim zainteresowaniem śledziłby dalsze losy bohaterów, gdyby nie… no właśnie.

Castiel zapauzował odcinek i poprawił się na łóżku, przez chwilę myśląc, że tylko mu się wydawało. Niestety. Krzyk, który wyrwał go z odrętwienia, znów przerwał nocną ciszę, a anioł z przerażeniem domyślił się, skąd dobiega. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i pobiegł korytarzem w stronę pokoju Deana.

Kiedy już wszedł, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Dean musiał mieć naprawdę przykry koszmar, bo rzucał się na łóżku i krzyczał wyrwane z kontekstu słowa po angielsku i łacinie. Cas nie był pewien, czy powinien reagować. Nie znał się na ludzkim układzie nerwowym i nie chciał wyrządzić przyjacielowi krzywdy. Wiedział natomiast, że jeżeli natychmiast czegoś nie zrobi, jego własne serce pęknie na miliony malutkich kawałeczków i ta myśl podziałała elektryzująco. Zapalił nocną lampkę, przykląkł na brzegu materaca i położył Deanowi ręce na barkach.

\- Dean - powiedział głośno, przyciskając mężczyznę do materaca. - Dean, proszę, obudź się. Masz jakiś straszny koszmar. Dean!

Nie wiedział, czy to pod wpływem tych ostatnich słów czy może przez paznokcie, które wbił mu prawie do krwi w ramiona, ale Dean poderwał się z krzykiem i otworzył oczy. Patrzył dookoła niewidzącym spojrzeniem i oddychał płytko, nieco spazmatycznie, jednocześnie trzymając dłoń przy czole. Na chwilę przymknął powieki, starając się dojść do siebie. To był sen. To tylko kurewsko koszmarny sen, przecież miewa takie praktycznie co noc… A jednak ten wydawał się bardziej… realistyczny. Te twarze i ogień… Z gardła Winchestera wydobył się zduszony szloch. Castiel przypomniał sobie seriale, w których ludzie zazwyczaj obejmują się, gdy jest im smutno. Zlikwidował więc dystans między nim a Deanem i przytulając go mocno, gładził po plecach. Czuł w zagłębieniu szyi drżącą brodę przyjaciela i jego zaciśnięte z całych sił na materiale koszulki ręce. Tkwili tak naprawdę długo, nawzajem się podtrzymując i chroniąc przed rozsypaniem, aż obojgu zdrętwiały nogi.  

W końcu Dean westchnął głęboko i ostrożnie się odsunął. Zaraz jednak tego pożałował, bo kiedy jego tors i plecy otuliło chłodne, świeże powietrze, niemal boleśnie odczuł brak ciała anioła przy swoim.

\- Uspokoiłeś się trochę? – spytał Cas, patrząc na niego z troską.

\- Tak. To było bardzo miłe – odparł. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

Dean poczuł, jak wzrok Castiela leniwie przesuwa się po jego ciele. Akurat dzisiaj musiał spać w przyciasnej koszulce i bokserkach. Cała ta sytuacja i bliskość anioła zaczynały powoli rzucać mu się na mózg. 

\- Jest trzecia dwanaście – powiedział Cas. - Powinieneś się przespać.

_Z tobą bardzo chętnie -_ pomyślał Dean, ale na głos powiedział:

 - Nie chce mi spać.

Po czym, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, ziewnął przeciągle. Castiel wzniósł oczy do góry, błagając niebiosa o cierpliwość. Czemu ten koleś nigdy nie robił rzeczy, o które się go prosiło, nawet dla własnego dobra?

\- Przynajmniej spróbuj - nalegał anioł. - W razie czego będę dwa pokoje dalej.

Dean poczuł, jak materac lekko się unosi przez stratę obciążenia. W ostatniej chwili złapał Casa za nadgarstek.

\-  Ja… mógłbyś zostać? - poprosił. - Nie chcę być sam.  

Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Skoro sobie tego życzysz – odparł i rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu krzesła.

Zniecierpliwiony Dean poklepał materac obok siebie, dając Casowi jasny komunikat. Będzie się za to smażył w piekle. Drugi raz, bo kto to widział tak uwodzić anioła. Po straszliwej walce wewnętrznej Castiel zgasił lampkę, wsunął się pod kołdrę i ułożył obok blondyna, roztaczając dookoła przyjemny zapach kokosowego płynu do kąpieli Sama. Leżeli centymetry od siebie na wąskim łóżku, a niebieskie oczy anioła były jedynym błyszczącym elementem w ciemnym pokoju.

\- Co ci się śniło? - zapytał w końcu Cas, a jego cichy, zachrypnięty głos brzmiał w zaistniałej sytuacji totalnie nieprzyzwoicie.

\- To samo, co zwykle - przyznał Winchester, podkładając sobie łokieć pod głowę. - Byłem tam, bez jakiejkolwiek broni… Otoczyła mnie wataha, a ja nie mogłem bronić się choćby pięściami, bo każda komórka mojego ciała była jak z ołowiu - zmarszczył brwi. – Tym razem ktoś chciał mi pomóc, jakiś rozbłysk światła. I nagle Czyściec zaczął płonąć, a on płonął wraz z nim… Krzyczał moje imię, a ja patrzyłem, jak trawią go płomienie. Kurwa mać!

Ta bezsilność w głosie Deana zaskoczyła Castiela. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale co miał niby powiedzieć? _Przepraszam, że cię w to wszystko wpakowałem?_

_-_ Jestem porażką - dodał cicho. – Nawet własny brat miał mnie w dupie.

\- Nie mów tak. Sam bardzo się o ciebie martwił. I ciągle martwi - zapewnił anioł.

\- Urosła między nami jakaś bariera. Chciałbym z nim rozmawiać tak jak kiedyś, ale nie potrafię dobierać odpowiednich słów. Zacinają mi się w gardle. A teraz znowu wszystko zwaliło się na jego ramiona, a ja nawet nie umiem pomóc mojemu małemu braciszkowi - kiedy mówił, jego ręka przysunęła się w stronę twarzy Castiela. Przejechał palcami po linii jego szczęki aż do szyi, potem po obojczykach w stronę serca. Powoli zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Noc opuściła kurtynę na wszystkie jego dotychczasowe wątpliwości. Wiedział, że potem wybuchną ze zdwojoną siłą, że być może już nic nie będzie takie samo… Ale jakie to miało w tym momencie znaczenie?

\- Sam jest szczęściarzem, że ma kogoś, kto tak się o niego martwi - głos Castiela drżał. To było takie nierealne i obce: serce obijające mu się o żebra i elektryczna ścieżka zostawiona przez dotyk dłoni Deana. Chciał coś zrobić, ale zapomniał, jak używać własnego naczynia.

\- Jak bardzo chujowy bym nie był, można powiedzieć, że jestem jego aniołem - zaśmiał się cicho Winchester.

\- Każdy ma swojego anioła - odparł z przekonaniem.

W jego oczach było tyle nadziei, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, że Dean nie mógł nie przytaknąć. Po chwili namysłu zapytał:

\- Będziesz moim aniołem, Cas?

Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Podniósł rękę i przyłożył ją do ramienia Deana, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, gdzie wciąż widniał jej wypalony odcisk. Minęło kilka lat, a ona wciąż pasowała idealnie. Jakby to był znak.

\- Zawsze nim byłem – odpowiedział.

 

Dean obudził się z czyjąś ręką mocno oplatającą go w pasie i ciepłym, miarowym oddechem przy uchu. Kilka sekund wystarczyło, by przypomniał sobie, że to Castiel. I chociaż minionej nocy do niczego między nimi nie doszło, mężczyzna czuł się jak po najlepszym seksie w życiu. Powoli obrócił się przodem do anioła i po prostu patrzył, jak ten nadal śpi. Minuty mijały, a Dean odnajdywał coraz to nowsze detale na twarzy Casa: wąską bliznę między brwiami, drobną zmarszczkę koło ust, pieprzyk przy uchu… W końcu westchnął zrezygnowany i wzorem Sama, zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy wyrosły mu jajniki. Seriale stanowczo mu nie służyły, powinien pójść na odwyk.

Nagle obiekt jego obserwacji poruszył się we śnie. Dean od razu zamknął oczy i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, nie chciał przecież zostać przyłapany. Niespodziewanie Castiel znów objął go w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, wsuwając nos w jego blond włosy.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Jakieś ciekawe spostrzeżenia?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie śpię? – spytał, ale nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bo  cichy śmiech Castiela wyrażał więcej niż tysiąc słów. Dean odsunął się, udając oburzenie. – Ty palancie! Tylko udawałeś, że śpisz.

Niebieskie oczy anioła błysnęły radośnie.

\- To było bardzo miłe doświadczenie – przyznał anioł. – Chyba jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie spałem.

\- No, no. Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj – odparł Dean, ponownie układając się w ramionach przyjaciela.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spało mu się tak dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był wypoczęty i spokojny. Nie miał ochoty zrywać się od razu i ruszać w drogę, jak to się zwykle działo po nocy z przypadkowo poznanymi dziewczynami. Teraz czuł się tak, jak kiedyś przy Lisie- sama bliskość w zupełności wystarczała. Dean podświadomie szukał tego samego poczucia bezpieczeństwa obok każdej kobiety, z którą zasypiał, a tymczasem znalazł je w ramionach najmniej odpowiedniej osoby.

\- Wyspałeś się? – spytał Cas.

Dean przytaknął.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.  

\- Teraz? – jęknął. – Leżę obok mistera nieba, nie mam ochoty na poważne rozmowy.

\- Dean – Castiel uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego z góry. – To naprawdę bardzo ważne.

Dean nijak tego nie skomentował, tylko zupełnie niespodziewanie przycisnął swoje usta do suchych, słonych ust Casa. Anioł nawet nie zdążył zareagować, bo Dean szybko się odsunął. Jego twarz płonęła, a serce waliło w piersi.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, a głos trząsł mu się z emocji.

\- Nic-c się nie stało – zapewnił nieco zdezorientowany Cas.  

Ale to nie było nic i Dean doskonale o tym wiedział. Nerwowo oblizał wargi, ciągle czując na nich miękkie usta Castiela. Ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, a anioł niepewnie chwycił go za rękę.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju odskoczyły i pojawił się w nich Kevin.

\- Sam cię prosi do teleeee… Sam, poczekaj. Twój brat jest teraz zajęty Castielem – chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i zwrócił się do Deana: - Możesz na chwilkę? To podobno ważne.

Dean kiwnął głową i wyplątawszy się spod kołdry, wziął od Kevina telefon.

\- Było wywiesić jakąś karteczkę, nie przeszkadzałbym wam – mruknął Tran.

\- Zabawne, młody. Lepiej zrób mi kawę – powiedział Dean, po czym zwrócił się do brata: – Co tam, Sammy? Nie ma mnie dwa dni i już tęsknisz?

\- Oczywiście, wręcz usycham z tęsknoty… Gdyby nie Kevin, nawet nie wiedziałbym czy żyjecie. Dzięki, że odbierasz telefon – odezwał się Sam.

\- Byłem trochę zajęty – mruknął, opierając się o framugę i wlepiając wzrok w Castiela. Anioł uśmiechał się delikatnie.

\- Po słowach Kevina domyślam się, że znacznie pogłębiłeś swoją wiedzę o aniołach w prochowcu?

\- Stul pysk.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dzwonię, bo dostałem cynk. Chyba wiem…

\- Sam, kurwa, uważaj! Twój papieros wpadł mi do piwa! – rozległ się w słuchawce drugi głos.

\- Kto tam z tobą jest? – zapytał Dean i zmarszczył brwi. Głos wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

\- Nieważne – westchnął Sam i chyba dodał coś jeszcze, ale znów został zagłuszony. 

\- Sammy, nie pij tyle, bo powiem twojemu bratu! I zejdź z moich kolan, masz ciężką pupcię.

\- Po prostu wracajcie do Columbii jak najszybciej – poprosił młodszy Winchester i zaraz potem połączenie zostało zerwane.

Dean westchnął i odłożył telefon na komodę. Cas siedział w wymiętej pościeli z włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony i wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze intensywniej niż zazwyczaj. Blondyn miał wielką ochotę by wrócić do łóżka i jeszcze raz przytulić się do anioła, ale tej doby wyczerpali dawkę przyjacielskiego kontaktu fizycznego na co najmniej rok. Uśmiechnął się więc smutno i powiedział, że muszą wracać.

Dean zabawił się w przykładnego rodzica i wygłosił Kevinowi piętnastominutowy wykład o tym, czego nie powinien robić pod jego nieobecność. Co prawda zamiast podpunktów typu _nie otwieraj nieznajomym, postaraj się nie spalić domu_ czy _nie rób imprez_ lista zawierała rzeczy takie jak: _nigdy więcej nie otwieraj podejrzanych skrzynek, nie wywołuj duchów_ i _w razie czego pal co popadnie,_ ale kto by się czepiał szczegółów. Po śniadaniu załadowali się do Dziecinki i ruszyli z powrotem do Columbii. Sześć godzin upłynęło w milczeniu, ale ponieważ w pewnym momencie Dean miał już dość tej przeciągającej się ciszy, włączył muzykę. Znów Metę, ale tym razem Black Album. Mimo wszystko _The Unforgiven_ było całkiem dobre. I chociaż Cas nie skomentował tego wyboru, jego delikatny uśmieszek mówił sam za siebie.

 

*

\- Cieszę się, że dzisiaj będziemy mieć z głowy to polowanie – powiedział Sam. Leżał na łóżku przytulony do Gabriela, który bawił się jego włosami. – Dean robi się cholernie irytujący, kiedy nie ma nic do roboty.

\- Naprawdę? A myślałem, że ma tak od urodzenia – odparł archanioł.

\- Gabe, tylko błagam cię. Nie prowokuj go.

\- Obawiam się, że sprowokuję go samą swoją obecnością. W końcu umawiam się z jego małym braciszkiem – stwierdził, a zaraz potem parsknął śmiechem. – Dylematy rodem z liceum. 

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział cicho Sam, odwracając się w jego stronę. To wszystko było zbyt piękne i łatwe. Wewnątrz aż rozdzierał go strach, że to tylko sen… albo kolejna próba.

– Oj Winchester… - westchnął Gabe i pocałował go krótko. - Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, jak cholernie puste były te wszystkie miliardy lat bez ciebie.

\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że cię uwielbiam? – spytał Sam, muskając szyję Gabriela ustami.  

\- Hmm, jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy. Ale lubię tego słuchać z twoich ust – odparł.  

\- Może zdążymy…

\- Nie  – pocałował go raz jeszcze . – Team Friendzone za chwilę tu będzie.

W tym momencie usłyszeli silnik wjeżdżającego na parking samochodu. Gabriel zepchnął Sama z łóżka i rozwalił się na nim sam, w pozie zawodowego modela. Chwilę później drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich Dean.

\- Jestem wykończony. Były straszne korki tutaj niedaleko, chyba jakiś wypadek…– ze słowa na słowo jego głos cichł, aż w końcu blondyn zamilkł całkowicie i tylko poruszał ustami niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody, wędrując wzrokiem od Sama do Gabriela. Castiel stał jak spetryfikowany obok niego. Rozbawiony ich minami archanioł poruszył wymownie brwiami i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wyglądacie, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha – zażartował.

Cas pierwszy odzyskał głos. 

\- Niesamowite – powiedział.

\- Japierdolekurwamać – zawtórował mu, bardzo elokwentnie zresztą, Dean.


	9. Świr z solarium

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, przyszedł czas na pytania.

\- Co ty tu kurwa robisz? – zapytał jako pierwszy Dean. – Myślałem, że już dawno gryziesz piach.

\- Jak wszyscy – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

\- To pewnie zasługa Boga – powiedział Castiel, wpatrując się w brata z uwielbieniem. – On przywrócił cię do życia.

\- Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby to robić. Ostatnio niezbyt się nami przejmował. Widocznie bycie Bogiem samo w sobie jest bardzo zajmujące. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej.

Entuzjazm w oczach Castiela przygasł, ustępując miejsca wstydowi. 

\- Czyli Lucyfer naprawdę cię zabił? Nie ukrywałeś się na jakiejś Majorce? – zapytał podejrzliwie Dean.

\- Jak ja za tobą nie tęskniłem, Winchester – prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Myślenie naprawdę nie boli. Jak sądzisz, czy gdybym żył, to pozwoliłbym na te wasze chore akcje? Rozumiem apokalipsę, to wynikło przez przypadek. Ale wypuszczenie lewiatanów?… Naprawdę, przeszliście samych siebie.  

\- Dobra, dobra – przerwał mu Dean, widząc coraz bardziej smętną minę Castiela. – Mów od razu, o co ci chodzi.

\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że o coś mi chodzi? Nie mogłem się po prostu stęsknić? - spytał zdziwiony archanioł.

Dean uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Spotykamy się na miejscu jakiejś chorej zbrodni. Nie mamy pojęcia, kto za tym stoi. I nagle pojawiasz się ty. Zważywszy na to, że raczej nie łączyły nas szczególnie ciepłe stosunki…

\- Wypraszam sobie. Zmartwychwstałem już kilka miesięcy temu i miałem zamiar trzymać się od was z daleka. Poprzednim razem nie wyszedłem na kontaktach z braćmi Winchester zbyt korzystnie. A jeśli chodzi o te ciepłe stosunki… Mów za siebie, Dean – Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił Samowi oczko.

Dean popatrzył na zarumienionego Sama i dostrzegł świeżą malinkę na jego szyi. Potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch i od razu zrozumiał, kto był tym tajemniczym mężczyzną, z którym brat spędził ostatnio noc. Jęknął cicho i przejechał ręką po twarzy.

\- Nie dość, że mnie wkurwiasz, to jeszcze puknąłeś mojego brata? – spytał.

\- Oh… - Gabriel udał zmartwionego. - Myślałem, że ty mojego też. Cóż, mój błąd. Ale czuj się zobowiązany.

\- Dlaczego Dean miałby we mnie pukać? – spytał Castiel, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przymknij się – uciszył go czerwony na twarzy Winchester.

\- Jesteś naprawdę uroczy kiedy udajesz no homo, Dean. Ale do rzeczy – Gabe usiadł na stole. – Wiem, gdzie dzisiaj będzie Pedro. To znaczy, ten chuj ananasowy na którego tak nieudolnie polujecie. Musimy tylko tam pójść i go unieszkodliwić. Ale… jest jeden problem.

Dean i Sam wymienili spojrzenia. Wzrok starszego z Winchesterów mówił _Co tu się odpierdala_. Starszy przewrócił oczami w geście wyrażającym: _Nie wiem, ale może dajmy mu skończyć._

\- Czasem przeraża mnie to wasze czytanie w myślach - skomentował Gabriel.

\- My nie… dobra, kontynuuj - zachęcił go Dean.

\- Jest jeden problem – powtórzył archanioł i na chwilę nerwowo przygryzł wargę. - Ten kupidyn… to znaczy Pedro… My się znamy. Całkiem nieźle zresztą. Kiedy wróciłem na Ziemię, byłem zdezorientowany i on pomógł mi przyswoić obecną sytuację. Trochę się wygłupialiśmy. A potem… potem mu odpierdoliło.

\- Wygłupialiście – powtórzył Sam.

\- To nie było nic złego. Czasem swataliśmy jakichś niepasujących do siebie ludzi i inne takie. Tylko że Pedro wolał złamane serca. Dosłownie. Uważał to za zabawne – wytłumaczył. – Kiedy zginął pierwszy facet, wycofałem się. Nie wiedziałem, że to zajdzie tak daleko.

\- Czyli ci ludzie umierają przez złamane serca? – spytał Cas.

\- Złamane w sensie dosłownym – przytaknął archanioł.

\- A te brakujące połówki? – drążył Dean.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale niedługo możemy się tego dowiedzieć – odparł beznamiętnie Gabriel i zerknął na zegarek. – Mamy jeszcze godzinę. Lepiej się przygotujmy.

 

***

O tej porze w klubie były tłumy. Wszyscy tańczyli lub wlewali w siebie litry alkoholu przy barze, więc łatwo znaleźli wolny stolik z dobrym widokiem na wejście. Winchesterowie wcisnęli się za blat, natomiast Gabriel zaproponował, że pójdzie po piwo i pociągnął za sobą Castiela.

\- No więc? Długo jeszcze będziesz mnie trzymał w niepewności? – zapytał Sam, obracając w dłoniach podkładkę pod piwo.

-  Mam pobłogosławić ten związek czy co? – mruknął blondyn. Ukradkowo obserwował bar, przy którym jakieś skąpo ubrane dziewczyny flirtowały z zakłopotanym Castielem. Poczuł w piersi lekkie ukłucie.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi, chociaż byłoby miło. Jestem tylko ciekaw tego, co zaszło w bunkrze.

Dean wywrócił oczami. Ten gnojek Kevin oczywiście nie mógł trzymać języka za zębami i wszystko wypaplał Samowi. Genialnie. Teraz będzie musiał znosić jakieś idiotyczne docinki ze strony łosia i jego nowego chłopaka.

\- Mniejsza, to było… dziwne – odpowiedział ogólnikowo.

\- W jakim sensie? Bo wiesz, różni ludzie mają różne definicje tego słowa – zauważył.

\- Geez, po prostu… Nie sądziłem, że po Lisie będę w stanie poczuć coś takiego jeszcze raz – przyznał.

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Moment, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał młodszy Winchester.

\- A ty? O co pytałeś?

\- Jak poszła wam odsiecz. Duch, przeklęta książka. Chyba po to pojechaliście do bunkra?

\- Cholera – zaklął Dean, zrozumiawszy że źle zinterpretował pytanie brata. Poczuł jak twarz piecze go z zażenowania i podziękował w duchu za panujący dookoła półmrok.

\- Dean? Gadaj o co chodzi – naciskał Sam.

Blondyn zerknął ukradkowo w bok, co nie umknęło uwadze Sama. Podążył za spojrzeniem brata jak za drogowskazem, a gdy na końcu ścieżki znalazł niewysokiego bruneta w trenczu, jego brwi powędrowały do góry.

\- Cas? – spytał, trochę nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Dean oparł łokcie na stole i schował twarz w dłoniach. Spojrzał na brata spomiędzy palców.

\- To się nie może wydać, rozumiesz? – syknął. – Zabiję cię, jeśli komukolwiek powiesz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie powiem – prychnął Sam. – To… Długo to już trwa?

Dean westchnął i potarł oczy. Był zmęczony zarówno długą podróżą, jak i udawaniem i duszeniem wszystkiego w sobie.

\- Chyba niedługo. Zresztą nie wiem. Czuję się trochę… pogubiony. Zamykanie Piekieł, powrót z Czyśćca… - Dean pokręcił głową. – To nie jest dobry moment na ogarnianie swojego życia uczuciowego.

Sam kiwnął głową. Doskonale rozumiał z czym mierzy się brat. Kiedy poznawał Gabriela, był namaszczonym naczyniem Lucyfera i to na jego barkach spoczywały losy świata. W dodatku Dean zawsze sprawiał wrażenie stuprocentowego hetero, więc zauroczenie innym mężczyzną zapewne jeszcze bardziej wszystko komplikowało.

\- Może trochę ci pomoże zaproszenie Castiela na jakąś…

\- Nie kończ.

\- RANDKĘ – dokończył i zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. – Rany. No trudno, stało się. To było do przewidzenia, wiesz? I totalnie powinieneś spróbować. 

\- On jest aniołem, Sam – Dean powiedział to tak, jakby owy fakt przesądzał całą sprawę.

\- Co z tego? Gabriel też nim jest.

\- Bez obrazy, ale twój facet jest lekko popierdolony.

\- Dziesięć minut mnie nie było, a ten już sączy jadem. Stary, mowa nienawiści nie jest fajna – odezwał się Gabriel, który właśnie wrócił i postawił butelki na stole. – O czym plotkowaliście?

\- Takie tam braterskie sprawy – odpowiedział Sam i puścił Deanowi oczko. – A gdzie Castiel?

\- Odpiera zmasowany atak singielek… O, udało mu się.

Anioł opadł ciężko na krzesło obok Deana. Jego krawat był poluzowany, koszula wymięta, włosy rozczochrane. Sam parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jedna z tych kobiet z niewiadomych przyczyn uznała, że upadek z nieba jest zabawny – powiedział cicho. – Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet.

\- Nie tylko ty – pocieszył go Dean i przysunął mu butelkę piwa. – Masz, napij się.

\- Właśnie! To mi przypomniało, że barmanka dała ci swój numer… – wtrącił Gabriel i wyciągnął w stronę Casa jakąś karteczkę, którą natychmiast przechwycił Dean.

\- Lepiej nie pakować się w romanse z barmankami. Wiem to z autopsji – powiedział i podarł świstek papieru na malutkie kawałeczki.

\- Na randki to po pracy – podsunął Gabriel, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Deana. – A propos pracy…

Subtelnie wskazał na niesamowicie seksowną kobietę, która właśnie wkroczyła do baru na dwunastocentymetrowych szpilkach.

\- To ma być ten cały Pedro? – spytał zdziwiony Dean, dyskretnie przypatrując się kobiecie. Kiedy omiatała spojrzeniem wnętrze, jej oczy przez krótką chwilę były całkowicie czarne. Gdyby dostrzegł to ktoś postronny, zapewne zwaliłby winę na grę światła.

\- Demon – syknął Castiel.

\- Super, tylko ich tu brakowało – jęknął Sam. – Zabijamy od razu, czy…

\- Nie – przerwał mu Gabriel. – Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ta femme fatale doprowadzi nas do naszego ananasa.

\- A więc czekamy? – upewnił się Dean.

\- Czekamy – przytaknął archanioł.

 

Demon wyszedł z baru około północy, nieświadomy podążającej za sobą ekipy. Łowcy dotarli za nim aż do opuszczonych magazynów. Dean zastanawiał się, dlaczego to zawsze muszą być opuszczone magazyny. Czy nawet pogrążony w szaleństwie kupidyn musiał wybrać sobie coś takiego za kryjówkę? Blondyn stwierdził, że gdyby on został demonem to raczej przesiadywałby w jakichś luksusowych hotelach. Coś w końcu trzeba mieć od życia, nawet jeśli jest się martwym sukinsynem z Piekieł.

Wkradli się do jednego z takich magazynów przez wybite okno. Gabriel i Sam ruszyli korytarzem w lewo, zostawiając Deanowi i Castielowi ten po prawej, który zaprowadził ich do przestronnego pomieszczenia z wysokim sufitem. Przez okna wpadała blada poświata księżyca, w powietrzu unosił się kurz. Pokryte nim były także wysokie regały.

\- Coś tu wyczuwam – powiedział Castiel.

Dean wziął do ręki jeden ze słoików, które stały na półkach.

\- Ja też. To pewnie zapach pleśni z tych starych przetworów…

Nagle słoik wypadł mu z ręki i roztrzaskał się o posadzkę. Echo tłuczonego szkła rozeszło się po całym magazynie.

\- Dean – skarcił go Cas.

\- Przepraszam, ale… Popatrz na to. To obrzydliwe.

Anioł kucnął na ziemi obok skorupek słoika. W kałuży jakiejś substancji – zapewne formaliny – leżał teraz kawałek ludzkiego serca.

\- On traktuje to jak trofea. Popatrz, ten słoik jest podpisany. I ten. Są tu imiona ofiar…

Dean przeleciał wzrokiem po pozostałych plakietkach. Ostatni słoik na półce był pusty, jednak i na nim widniało imię. Nie zdążył go jednak odczytać, bo nagle coś popchnęło go z całej siły do tyłu. Przeleciał kilka metrów, wpadając przy tym na jeden z regałów, po czym przylgnął do ściany magazynu. Próbował się poruszyć, ale nie mógł.

\- Dean – usłyszał nagle głos Sama, dobiegający gdzieś z boku.

\- Nie! – krzyknął, ale było za późno. Brat przeleciał przez magazyn w stronę równoległej ściany.

\- Proszę! Bracia Winchester we własnej osobie. A myślałam, że już nigdy nie dostąpię tego zaszczytu.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczył niski, przysadzisty mężczyzna. Miał opaloną skórę i niewątpliwie wybielone zęby, które szczerzył w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- E, e, e. Gabrielu, nie radziłbym – odezwał się.

W tym momencie Sam zaczął kaszleć. Z jego ust popłynęła strużka krwi. Gabriel pojawił się w zasięgu widzenia Deana i z nienawistną miną rzucił kupidynowi swoje anielskie ostrze pod nogi. Potem uniósł ręce w górę.

\- Cuudownie. Wszyscy razem! Pewnie myśleliście, że łatwo się mnie pozbędziecie? – Pedro wybuchnął śmiechem.

Dean poczuł, że włoski na rękach stają mu dęba. Tak się nie śmieje nikt zdrowy. Tak _nie wygląda_ nikt zdrowy. Może oprócz ludzi z telewizji.

\- Puść ich, Pedro. To nie jest ich sprawa – powiedział archanioł.

Kupidyn znowu zaczął się śmiać.

\- Tak myślisz? No cóż, Gabrielu. To _nie była_ ich sprawa, ale… zmieniłem zdanie i już jest - popatrzył na Deana i błysnął swoimi wybielonymi ząbkami.

Nagle w hali rozległy się odgłosy jakiejś szamotaniny. Pedro rozejrzał się dookoła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, natomiast Dean poczuł, że żelazny uchwyt trzymający go przy ścianie puszcza i osunął się na podłogę. Potem usłyszeli rozdzierający krzyk i zza regału wynurzył się Castiel.

\- Hej, ass-butt!

Pedro zrozumiał, że traci panowanie nad sytuacją. Podniósł anielskie ostrze leżące u jego stóp.

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze, Winchester – krzyknął do Deana kupidyn, po czym pstryknął palcami i zniknął.

 

***

\- Ciekawi mnie, o co chodziło temu popierdoleńcowi. Jak myślisz, Gabrielu? – spytał Dean, przykładając do czoła zimną butelkę. Wrócili do motelu w niezbyt dobrych nastrojach, bo półtorej tygodnia w Columbii poszło na marne i całe polowanie szlag trafił. Atmosfera gęstniała z każdą minutą, a w takim towarzystwie wielki wybuch był tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Dlaczego pytasz mnie, lamo? To on chce cię zaprosić na randkę – odparł Gabriel.

\- Po prostu się zastanawiam. Może szykuje się następna apokalipsa? Załatwić ci bilet w pierwszym rzędzie? Bo z tego co pamiętam, tą pierwszą oglądałeś wąchając kwiatki od spodu.

Sam rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Dean miał je gdzieś. Krew ciągle buzowała mu w żyłach po nieudanym polowaniu, a obecność Gabriela tylko podsycała jego poirytowanie.

\- Uważaj, Winchester – syknął archanioł, groźnie mrużąc oczy. – To, że jeszcze nie plujesz krwią, jest tylko i wyłącznie zasługą mojej dobrej woli.

\- Aż się trzęsę ze strachu – rzucił wzywająco Dean.

\- To dobrze, powinieneś.

Blondyn zaczął się podnosić z krzesła, ale stojący z tyłu Cas położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Pod jego dotykiem mięśnie Winchestera rozluźniły się nieco. .

\- Kurwa, Cas, zabierz stąd swojego durnego brata – poprosił Dean.

\- I tak właśnie mieliśmy wychodzić – prychnął archanioł. – Ktoś musi posprawdzać wszystkie kryjówki Pedra. Damy wam znać jutro.

Gabriel pocałował na pożegnanie Sama. Dean wywrócił oczami i odruchowo spojrzał na Casa. Chciał zrobić minę wyrażającą zdegustowanie czy chociażby udać odruch wymiotny, ale gdy tylko spojrzał mu w oczy, coś ścisnęło go od wewnątrz. Przypomniał sobie poranek – który teraz wydawał się taki odległy – i nie był w stanie nawet otworzyć ust.

\- Weź mi już nie obmacuj brata – rzucił w stronę Gabriela zachrypniętym głosem.  

Archanioł pokazał mu język, ścisnął Castiela za ramię i obaj zniknęli. Pozostał po nich tylko zapach gumy balonowej.


	10. Szczere chęci

Castiel postawił kołnierz w swoim trenczu na sztorc, by choć trochę ochronić się przed wiatrem i ulewnym deszczem. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu stał na słonecznej plaży Los Angeles. Teraz, zamiast wody i piasku, widział przed sobą jakiś opuszczony dom.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Gabriela.

\- To chyba Minnesota – odparł archanioł i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

W środku śmierdziało pleśnią i moczem, a pożółkła tapeta w kwiatki w niektórych miejscach odklejała się od ścian. Gabriel pstryknął palcami i Castiel poczuł, że ubrania przestają mu ciążyć. Wyrównał kołnierz płaszcza i ruszył za bratem po obłożonych kartonem schodach. Archanioł obszedł pierwsze piętro i w końcu zatrzymał się w pokoju, który kiedyś prawdopodobnie był sypialnią.

\- Masz coś? – spytał Cas.

\- Był tu – stwierdził, ale zaraz potem pokręcił głową. – Spóźniliśmy się.

\- I co teraz?

Gabriel usiadł na leżącym pod ścianą materacu i chwilę kręcił młynka kciukami. Przez szczeliny w zabitych deskami oknach wleciało nieco światła, gdy błyskawica przecięła niebo. Kilka sekund później rozległ się huk grzmotu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze może się ukrywać ten chuj – westchnął Gabe.  

\- Niedługo znowu uderzy, a wtedy go dorwiemy – stwierdził Castiel, starając się zabrzmieć optymistycznie.

\- Mogłem załatwić go od razu, zanim zaczął zabijać. Albo od razu pójść z tym do Winchesterów. Myślałem, że może przystopuje… że nie posunie się aż tak daleko… a on jeszcze załatwił sobie do pomocy demona – prychnął.

\- Wiem, że się nie znosicie, ale momentami zachowujesz się zupełnie jak Dean – Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie – On też ciągle się o wszystko obwinia.

Gabriel zerknął z ukosa na brata. Kiedyś, jeszcze w niebie, był zupełnie innym aniołem: zafascynowanym ludźmi, ale i bezwzględnie posłusznym rozkazom z góry. Towarzystwo Winchesterów zmieniło go w małego buntownika. Kiedyś musiał przejść ten okres. Archanioł pomyślał, że tak szybko dorastają i otarł wyimaginowaną łezkę.

\- Znasz anioła imieniem Metatron? – zapytał nagle Castiel.

Gabriel potarł podbródek.

\- Metatron – powtórzył. – Moment, tatulek nie drukował się w jego tabliczkach?

Castiel pokiwał głową.

\- Kojarzę typa. Kiedyś z nudów grałem z nim w Scrabble, ale oszukiwał. Rada od starszego brata: nigdy nie ufaj komuś, kto oszukuje w Scrabble – westchnął teatralnie. - Ale czemu pytasz?

\- On… Wiesz pewnie, że Sam i Dean zamykają Piekło. Metatron powiedział, że istnieje taka sama możliwość z Niebem.

\- Winchesterowie mieliby zamknąć Niebo? – spytał Gabe.

\- Nie oni. Ja.

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. Niezbyt mu się to podobało.

\- Dobra, Casie. Wiem, że lubisz bawić się w naprawianie świata. Ale po co do cholery miałbyś robić _to_?

\- Anioły coraz częściej schodzą na Ziemię. Robią tu dużo złego, rozwiązując swoje problemy. Pomyśleliśmy, że zamknięcie Nieba będzie dobrą sposobnością do zażegnania konfliktów.

\- Bez obrazy, ale to poroniony pomysł – skomentował Gabe.

\- Dlaczego? – Castiel był zdziwiony. – Nie chcesz, byśmy znowu żyli w pokoju z naszymi braćmi i siostrami?

\- Chcę, ale nie ufam Metatronowi.

\- Nie możesz go skreślać tylko dlatego, że oszukiwał w Scrabble – prychnął Cas.

\- Już nawet pomijając to. P o d u s i m y się w zamknięciu. Prędzej czy później wybuchną kolejne wojny domowe. Poza tym pomyślałeś, że to dotyczy także nas? Chce ci się gnić w Niebie? Bo mi niespecjalnie. Mam tu chłopaka, Cas. Chłopaka, którego kocham i którego nie chcę znowu zostawiać.

\- Sam zapewne to zrozumie – powiedział Castiel.

\- ,,Zapewne”. Czyli jeszcze nie podzieliłeś się tym genialnym pomysłem ze swoimi ulubionymi ludźmi – domyślił się archanioł.

\- Nie, i proszę cię o to samo. Naprawdę kocham ten świat. Nie opuszczę go bez żalu. Ale sprawy Nieba powinny pozostać naszymi sprawami.

\- A co z Deanem? – spytał cicho Gabriel.

Castiel otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale milczał.

\- Przecież robię to dla niego – powiedział w końcu i spuścił wzrok. – Chcę, żeby w końcu ułożył sobie życie. Żeby był szczęśliwy.

\- Gówno prawda, Castielu – przerwał mu brat. – Winchesterowie ciągle tylko narzekają, że chcą wieść normalne życie, ale jeżeli okaże się, że ceną za zamknięcie Piekła jest życie Sama, a obstawiam, że tak będzie, to Dean za nic nie pozwoli mu umrzeć – stwierdził Gabriel. – Wszyscy wiemy, że pewnych marzeń nie da się spełnić. A ty nie powinieneś tak łatwo odpuszczać miłości do blondasa.

Anioł zupełnie znieruchomiał, a jego twarz przybrała barwę kredy.

\- Ja… kocham tylko Boga – powiedział drżącym głosem.

\- Możliwe, choć nie podejrzewam, byś miał ochotę zedrzeć z tatulka ubranie – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz mydlić oczy temu ciastożercy. Jego mózg jest dostatecznie przeżarty przez alkohol, by do końca życia wierzył w te twoje bajeczki o specyficznej więzi, przyjaźni czy bezinteresownej pomocy. Pewnie po tym wszystkim znajdzie sobie kolejną matkę Polkę, weźmie z nią ślub, dostanie pracę, która będzie mu dostarczała tyle emocji co oglądanie mistrzostw świata w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach, spłodzi kolejnych niemożliwych Winchesterów i od czasu do czasu odwiedzi Sama w jego willi z basenem po drugiej stronie kraju. Może nawet będzie mu się wydawało, że jest szczęśliwy. A ty, siedząc przez kolejne dekady, stulecia, milenia i ery w Niebie, pewnie wciąż będziesz sobie wmawiał, że podjąłeś słuszną decyzję. Ale pomyślałeś, że może w tym wszystkim nie chodzi już tylko o ciebie? Zastanów się, czy nagroda będzie warta ceny. Bo moim zdaniem nie – klepnął brata w ramię i wstał z materaca. – Lepiej stąd spadajmy. Winchesterowie nie będą czekali na nas w nieskończoność.

_Chociaż w sumie, to będą –_ dodał w myślach.

 

***

Popołudnie mijało spokojnie, choć była w tym pewna doza niepewności i zdenerwowania. Sama martwił brak informacji od Gabriela, natomiast Dean miał dość bezczynności i tkwienia w dusznym, motelowym pokoiku. Kiedy więc aniołowie zupełnie nagle zmaterializowali się koło stołu, obaj Winchesterowie odetchnęli. 

\- Nareszcie – burknął Dean, szybko przełączając serial.

\- Dean, nie musisz się wstydzić bycia fangirl – Gabriel puścił mu oczko i rozsiadł się na krześle. Castiel stanął za nim jak jakiś ochroniarz. – Panowie, niestety nie mamy żadnych wieści. Szukaliśmy i szukaliśmy, ale nasz kumpel zniknął bez śladu.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że wkrótce się zdradzi – odpowiedział Sam.

\- Ja i Cas będziemy regularnie sprawdzać jego kryjówki. Prawda, Casie? – zwrócił się do anioła, który natychmiast przytaknął. – Dean, nie myśl, że nie widziałem tego spojrzenia. Błagam cię, znamy się nie od dziś. Trochę zaufania.

\- Zaufania? – parsknął blondyn. – Zginąłem przez ciebie jakieś tysiąc razy!

\- Masz ci los, a ten znowu swoje – Gabe wywrócił oczami. – Ile razy będę ci jeszcze powtarzał, że zrobiłem to z konieczności?

\- Pozbawienie mojego brata dziewictwa też było konieczne?

\- Dean, błagam – jęknął Sam.

Gabriel machnął ręką.

\- Po co to wywlekać po tylu latach?

\- Stul twarz – odparł Sam i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Moment, moment! Co on ma na myśli, Sammy? – spytał blondyn, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu. – Jakich latach?

\- Oj nic – odburknął brat.

\- Dean – wtrącił Castiel, który do tej pory był cicho. – Gabriel chyba ma na myśli, że pozbawił Sama cnoty, gdy był tu poprzednim razem. W sensie, przed swoją śmiercią. Kilka lat temu.

\- Powiedz, że Cas nie ma racji – Dean zwrócił się do Gabriela z mordem w oczach.

\- Cóż mogę rzec – archanioł rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności.

\- Ja pierdolę, chłopaki. Ciągle tu jestem! – Sam spłonął czerwienią aż po cebulki włosów.

\- No co, nie było fajnie? – zapytał go Gabriel i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ja, ty, twoje włosy na grzyba…

\- Kurwa mać – jęknął Dean, zakrywając uszy. – Naprawdę nie chcę tego słuchać. Żałuję, że spytałem.

\- Tylna kanapa Impali…

\- Jak to tylna kanapa Impali!? – krzyknął blondyn – Jak to tylna kanapa impali?! – powtórzył, patrząc z wyrzutem na brata.

\- Byłeś z jakąś laską, a wszystkie pokoje w motelu były zajęte. Gdzie miałem iść? – próbował się usprawiedliwiać.

\- Jak mogłeś tak zdeprawować moją Dziecinkę? Już nie jesteś moim bratem – jęknął Dean i wstał z łóżka.

\- Dean, spokojnie. Nie dramatyzuj – poprosił Sam.

\- Muszę się przewietrzyć. Chcę być sam.

Posłał Gabrielowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać, i wyszedł. Archanioł odwrócił się do brata i pociągnął go za krawat.

\- Na co czekasz? – zapytał. – Idź za nim.

\- Powiedział, że chce być sam - próbował bronić się Cas.

\- Chcesz kiedykolwiek wyjść z friendzone’u?

\- Nawet nie wiem, co to jest.

\- Castiel, leć – poparł Gabriela Sam.

Zrezygnowany anioł wyszedł za Deanem.

 

Wsiadł do Dziecinki. Chciał się gdzieś przejechać, ale jeszcze chwilę stał na podjeździe. Miał nadzieję, że Sam za nim pójdzie i że pogadają. O tej beznadziejnej sprawie, o próbach, o zamknięciu piekła. O przyszłości. Po kilku minutach w zupełnej ciszy włączył odtwarzacz. Nadal leciała Metallica. Westchnął głęboko i odpalił silnik. Już miał odjeżdżać, gdy nagle drzwi Impali się otwarły i na miejsce obok niego wcisnął się Cas. 

\- Co tu robisz? – spytał zdziwiony Winchester.  

\- Przepraszam, Dean - odpowiedział anioł z autentycznym przykrością w głosie. - Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Tłumaczyłem Gabrielowi i Samowi, że na pewno jesteś zdenerwowany i chcesz pobyć sam, ale kazali mi za tobą iść. Jeśli potrzebujesz prywatności, mogę wrócić.  

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Winchester, trochę zbyt gorliwie. - To znaczy… Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

Zerknął na anioła i posłał mu uśmiech, który Cas odwzajemnił. Dean poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele. Wiedział, że obecność przyjaciela jest zapewne zasługą Sama, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił być zły.

 

Siedzieli w prawdziwej restauracji, takiej z kelnerką, obrusem na stole, menu i innymi restauracjowymi rzeczami, jakich nie ma w barach. Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się tam znaleźli. Po prostu w pewnym momencie jazdy powiedział do swojego anielskiego towarzysza:

-  Ej, jestem głodny. Pojedźmy coś zjeść.

I kilka chwil później parkował pod włoską knajpą.

Castiel nie protestował. Nie rzucił też niczego w stylu: _Jestem aniołem, Dean, nie muszę jeść._ Potem, kiedy zajęli już stolik (usytuowany obok okna, biały obrus, czerwona narzuta, wazon sztucznych kwiatów), a urocza kelnerka podała im kartę dań, nawet zamówił spaghetti i piwo. Gdy dziewczyna przyniosła napoje, na twarzy miała rozciągnięty naprawdę mocno różowy uśmiech. Po wyłożeniu dwóch butelek piwa na stół już zrobiła krok w tył, kiedy nagle zawróciła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartucha zapalniczkę.

\- Może panom zapalę, będzie bardziej romantycznie - powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem i po chwili na dziwnie powyginanym knocie tańczył wesoły płomyczek.

\- Dobra, to było dziwne - stwierdził Dean, kiedy kelnerka zniknęła, i przybliżył butelkę w stronę ust. Zaraz jednak zorientował się, że chyba trochę nie wypada i przelał jej zawartość do kufla. - A to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze.

\- Co jest takie dziwne, Dean?

\- No, nie wiem - Winchester upił łyk piwa. – To szkło odbiera cały smak. No i nikt jeszcze nigdy nie wziął nas za parę… Co? - spytał, kiedy zauważył uśmieszek tańczący na twarzy Casa.

\- Masz… - anioł wskazał ruchem ręki na górną wargę.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, więc Castiel wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Winchester nie odsunął się.

\- Masz wąsy z piany - dokończył anioł, wycierając je palcem.

\- Dzięki - odparł nieco speszony Dean.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Z radia sączył się jakaś spokojny utwór, o którego istnieniu Dean nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.

\- Jak się miewasz? - wypalił Winchester, przyglądając się niezwykle interesującej kompozycji sztucznych kwiatów. 

\- Chyba w porządku. To znaczy… martwi mnie trochę cała ta sytuacja. Martwię się o Gabriela. I o Sama. I o ciebie, Dean - odparł anioł. - Widzę, że czymś się przejmujesz.

Dean upił kolejny łyk piwa. Gdyby przejmowanie się było zarobkowe, prawdopodobnie zostałby miliarderem. Odkąd skończył pięć lat, nie robił nic innego. Najpierw martwił się, czy tata pozbiera się po śmierci mamy i czy dadzą sobie jakoś radę. Potem doszły obawy o stan psychiczny ojca, o jego pracę, o to, czy wróci żywy z kolejnego polowania, o życie, jakie przyjdzie wieść jemu i jego bratu… A Sam? To już osobny rozdział. Odkąd Sammy wrócił do biznesu, nie było dnia, w którym Dean nie bałby się o życie swojego młodszego braciszka. Dziwił się, że nie jest już całkiem siwy.

\- U mnie wszystko gra - skłamał. – Jeden wieczór wolny od pracy. Chyba nie proszę o zbyt wiele?

Pojawiła się wciąż promienna kelnerka. Postawiła na stole ich zamówienia.

\- My naprawdę nie jesteśmy… - zaczął Dean, ale zrezygnował z tłumaczeń, co przyprawiło na twarzy dziewczyny dodatkowe milimetry uśmiechu.

Zaczęli jeść. Dean zamówił jakąś pizzę, Castiel grzebał w swojej misce spaghetti. Rozmawiali o mało istotnych sprawach, niemających nic wspólnego z apokalipsami, końcem świata czy zamknięciem piekieł. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Winchester nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się w czyimś towarzystwie tak dobrze. Gdyby nie fakt, że naprzeciwko niego siedział Cas, zapewne uznałby to za naprawdę bardzo udaną randkę.

Po uregulowaniu rachunku postanowili się gdzieś przejść. Niedaleko restauracji znajdował się park. Mimo później godziny jego alejkami przechadzało się mnóstwo par, a grupki nastolatków oblegały ławki. Dean dyskretnie sprawdził telefon. Liczył na kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń od Sama i esemesów wyrażających niepokój, jednak wyświetlacz komórki był pusty. Zdenerwowany wsadził ją do kieszeni i westchnął.

\- W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać. Nie zainteresował się, że nie ma mnie przez rok, a co dopiero kilka godzin - mruknął.

\- Masz na myśli Sama? - spytał Cas. – Wie, że jesteś ze mną.

\- Mimo wszystko, mógłby zadzwonić.

Usiadł na ławce, nie zauważając poirytowanego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Aniołowi naprawdę zazwyczaj imponowało to, że Dean tak bardzo kochał Sama i zawsze, nawet w najbardziej parszywej sytuacji, martwił się przede wszystkim o niego. Ale teraz, kiedy Samowi nic nie zagrażało, bo znajdował się pod opieką Gabriela (który, mimo wszystko, był archaniołem, do jasnej cholery), a oni chodzili sobie po parku po miło spędzonym wieczorze, zaczynało go to doprawdy denerwować. Postanowił, mimo humoru Deana, przysiąść obok niego.

\- Tak w ogóle, to może byśmy już wracali, co? Jest mi zimno - powiedział Dean, wiercąc się.

Castiel wzniósł oczy do nieba, błagając o cierpliwość, zdjął swój święty trencz i narzucił go na ramiona przyjaciela. Dean zerknął na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Zwykłe ,,dziękuję” naprawdę by wystarczyło - rzucił Cas.

\- Dzięki. Ale ty…

\- Nie ma sprawy. Anioły nie odczuwają chłodu.

\- Boże, Cas, znowu zaczynasz - Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Co takiego zaczynam?

\- No wiesz, całą tą _anielską_ gadkę. _Anioły nie jedzą. Anioły nie śpią. Jestem aniołem, Dean, nie miewam biegunki._ To naprawdę irytujące - przyznał mężczyzna.

\- Przecież jestem aniołem - twarz Castiela wyrażała zdezorientowanie, jak zawsze zresztą.

Winchester kiwnął głową.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Doskonale pamiętam, że nim jesteś, Cas. Codziennie rano budzę się, patrzę w lustro, widzę to cholerne znamię twojej dłoni na moim ramieniu i myślę: _Kurcze!_ _Mój kumpel Cas jest pieprzonym aniołem!_ I, rany, z jednej strony uważam, że to fajne. Dzięki tobie żyję, mogę jeść hamburgery i wąchać tą obrzydliwą wodę po goleniu Sama… No i  nie stałem się zużytą prezerwatywą Michaela. Ale wolę, kiedy nie zachowujesz się jak twoi nadęci bracia.

Castiel przechylił się w stronę Deana i ostrożnie położył rękę na oparciu ławki. Czuł, jak plecy Winchestera unoszą się i opadają podczas oddechu.

\- Czyli jak? - zapytał.

\- Na przykład tak jak ostatnio. Kiedy mogę poopowiadać ci o moich ulubionych zespołach, a ty wyrażasz jakieś zainteresowanie. Albo kiedy zamawiasz coś do jedzenia. Wtedy w bunkrze… też było fajnie – Dean chrząknął. – Kiedy tak ciągle przypominasz o swoich skrzydełkach i aureoli… Wiem, że to egoistyczne, ale nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak niezwykły jesteś.

\- To, że jestem aniołem, naprawdę _niczego_ nie zmienia – przerwał mu Castiel.

Jego oczy były zdecydowanie za blisko. Dean nigdy nie pragnął tak bardzo żadnego mężczyzny- choć przecież Castiel nie był do końca mężczyzną. Był aniołem, w tym momencie nawet bardziej niż zawsze.

\- Cieszę się – wypalił Dean. – Bo kiedy zamkniemy Piekło i ponaprawiamy resztę rzeczy, chciałbym być z tobą.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, a Dean zaklął w myślach.

\- To znaczy, być _przy_ tobie. No wiesz, dalej się przyjaźnić – sprostował szybko i wstał z ławki. – Raaanyyy, ale to był męczący tydzień. Lepiej już jedźmy.

Ruszył w stronę samochodu nie patrząc za siebie. Pragnął wrócić do hotelu, spakować swoje graty i pojechać do bunkra. Nigdy więcej Columbii. Nigdy więcej zaczynania tego tematu i prawie-randek z Casem. Kosztowało go to za dużo silnej woli. Agresywnie pociągnąwszy za drzwiczki Impali, usłyszał dźwięk szkła uderzającego o asfalt. Zatrzymał butem turlający się pod koła samochodu przedmiot i spojrzał w dół. To był słoik. Winchester poczuł ogarniające go mdłości, bo na przezroczystej tafli widniało tylko jedno słowo, będące jednocześnie wyrokiem, wytłumaczeniem ostatnich zdarzeń i solidnym ciosem w brzuch.

_Dean._


	11. Mdłości

\- Widzę przecież, że nie jest w porządku.

Castiel przyglądał się przyjacielowi z wielką troską. Chwilę wcześniej Dean wymiotował, był więc blady jak ściana, kurczowo trzymał kierownicę i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przednią szybę Impali.

\- Wszystko okay – powtórzył Dean i posłał aniołowi wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Może chcesz, żebym ja poprowadził? – zaproponował.

Blondyn pokręcił głową i obejrzał się do tyłu, żeby bezpiecznie wycofać samochód z parkingu. Kiedy wyjechali na ulicę, niemal od razu przyspieszył do górnej granicy prawa.

Castiel zerkał na Deana ukradkowo i nieświadomie przygryzał policzki od wewnątrz. Kiedy powiedział, że bycie aniołem niczego nie zmienia, skłamał. To zmieniało absolutnie wszystko. Nie powinien tak głęboko przywiązywać się do kogoś, kto po śmiesznie krótkiej (w porównaniu z nieśmiertelnością) liczbie lat umrze. Ale gdy patrzył w te zielone, przepełnione bólem i nadzieją oczy, nie potrafił inaczej. Tak było od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy stanął z Deanem twarzą w twarz - a potem zapadał się głębiej i głębiej, z każdym spojrzeniem, każdym uśmiechem i każdym słowem.

Zawsze mówił sobie, że musi odejść właśnie dlatego. Żeby zapomnieć i całkiem nie przepaść. I chyba nawet w to wierzył. Ale po dzisiejszej rozmowie z Gabrielem do głowy zaczynały cisnąć mu się pytania. Czy gdyby odszedł, Dean próbowałby ściągnąć go z powrotem? Czy by o nim pamiętał? Czy modliłby się do niego w trudnych chwilach, licząc na to, że nagle się pojawi? A może wyparłby go razem ze wspomnieniami związanymi z życiem łowcy? Czy Castiel, skazany na zapomnienie ze strony jedynej osoby, którą kiedykolwiek pokochał, poradziłby sobie z konsekwencjami swojej decyzji?

I wówczas odpowiedź na to ostatnie pytanie była prosta.

Nie.

Nie dałby rady bez zapachu Deana, bez jego głosu i żartów, których nie rozumiał, bez jeżdżenia Impalą, _Dr Sexy,_ żartobliwych kłótni między Winchesterami. I choć plan, który opracował z Metatronem, miał za zadanie naprawę nadwątlonych relacji między aniołami, a więc wyższe dobro, i chociaż Castiel już dawno podjął decyzję, wiedział, że byłby w stanie odpuścić. Gdyby tylko Dean zechciał.

Dlatego nie mógł mu o niczym powiedzieć.

 

***

\- Dobra, chuju. Ja nie znoszę ciebie, ty nie znosisz mnie. Ale ponieważ wyrażam zgodę, żebyś sypiał z moim bratem, jesteś mi winien przysługę – powiedział Dean, przyciskając Gabriela do wyłożonej kafelkami ściany.

Winchester musiał porozmawiać z archaniołem sam na sam i dlatego skłamał Samowi, że zapomniał czegoś z motelu. Nie chciał, by brat dowiedział się o głupiej klątwie. Mieli od cholery zmartwień i bez tego.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt, Winchester? – spytał Gabriel, szczerząc zęby.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć Pedra.

\- Mówiłem, że będę robił, co w mojej mocy.

\- To nie wystarcza – jęknął Dean.

Puścił archanioła, splótł palce na karku i głośno przełknął ślinę. Dlaczego jak coś się pierdoliło, to od razu po całości? Dlaczego ten jeden raz nie mogło być _po prostu_ dobrze?

\- Rozumiem, że urażona duma nakazuje ci jak najprędzej podjąć jakieś kroki w celu odnalezienia tego skurczybyka, ale…

\- Będzie kolejna ofiara, Gabrielu – przerwał mu lodowato Dean.

\- No wiadomo, że będzie. Po tym znajdziemy Pedra – odparł Gabriel, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Perspektywa własnego serca pływającego w formalinie nie prezentowała się według Deana zbyt zachęcająco.

\- Już nikt nie zginie przez tego pojeba – orzekł Dean. - Dlatego zepnij swój anielski tyłek i znajdź go jak najprędzej. Proszę cię tylko o to.

Zza okna dobiegł go dźwięk klaksonu. Dean patrzył na Gabriela, dopóki ten nie przytaknął. Dopiero wtedy ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Ach, jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie, trzymając dłoń na klamce. – Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś nie wyznał drugiej osobie swoich uczuć?

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie prędzej czy później i tak coś by mu odpierdoliło.

\- Prędzej czy później? – dopytywał.

\- Podejrzewam, że to zależy od przypadku. Minimum kilka dni, max trzy tygodnie.

\- A gdyby… - zawahał się na krótki moment – ta druga osoba… no wiesz. To odwzajemniała?

\- Czego w części o złamanych sercach nie zrozumiałeś, Winchester? – spytał, wywracając oczami. – To by było bez sensu.

Dean kiwnął głową. Nie, żeby miał jakąś nadzieję, ale w tym momencie serce i tak podeszło mu do gardła.

\- Spiesz się – rzucił na pożegnanie.

 

***

Sam był na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że podczas wypadu Casa i Deana na miasto _coś_ zaszło. Przez to _coś,_ miał na myśli konkretną dramę - starszy Winchester stał się jeszcze bardziej mrukliwy, przewrażliwiony i zamyślony, natomiast Castiel w ogóle przestał się odzywać. Sam naprawdę nie sądził, że ich team rozpadnie się przez kłopoty sercowe. Czasem miał ochotę wparować do pokoju brata i na niego nawrzeszczeć. Był dorosłym mężczyzną po przejściach, który przynajmniej raz w tygodniu rozwiązywał sprawy dziwacznych, ponadnaturalnych morderstw, a nie zauważał cielęcego wzroku jednej z najbliższych mu osób.

Sam oczywiście postanowił nie ingerować. To były sprawy między Casem i Deanem, i tylko oni mieli prawo, by je rozwiązywać. Poza tym, nie chciał przegrać zakładu z Gabrielem. Archanioł zawsze wygrywał.

Dwa dni po opuszczeniu Columbii znaleźli nową sprawę. Nic wielkiego,  musieli tylko pozbyć się ducha rasistowskiego kombatanta wojny secesyjnej, niepotrafiącego zdzierżyć czarnoskórych lokatorów w domu spokojnej starości, którego był patronem. Uporali się z tym w dwa dni, a kiedy wrócili, zastali w kuchni Castiela pogrążonego w rozmowie z Kevinem.

\- Chłopaki! – przywitał ich prorok. – Cieszę się, że żyjecie!

\- Nie jesteśmy amatorami – odparł Dean, wieszając kurtkę na oparciu krzesła.

\- To zabawnie brzmi z ust kogoś, kto omal nie zginął przez widmowe jelito – rzucił wchodzący do kuchni Gabriel.

Dean spiorunował go wzrokiem i wycedził:

\- Żadnego. Całowania. Mojego. Brata. Przy. Mnie.

Gabriel uniósł ręce do góry, jednak skradł od Sama szybkiego całusa, gdy Dean otwierał lodówkę.

\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni, czemu zawdzięczamy ten sobór? – spytał po chwili Winchester i pociągnął z butelki trzy solidne łyki.

\- Mały skośnooki prorok, nawiasem mówiąc ubóstwiam dzieciaka, zadzwonił do Castiela w nocy – wytłumaczył Gabe.

\- Wydawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś odgłosy – dodał Kevin, wyraźnie zawstydzony. – A Cas był na tyle miły, że przyjechał.

\- Ja tu jestem dla oglądania Netflixa i wyjadania wam płatków śniadaniowych – dokończył archanioł. – Swoją drogą, Dean, zepsuł ci się telewizor w pokoju. Choć, pokażę ci.

\- Ale ja nie… - zaczął, jednak po chwili zrozumiał. – Ach. No dobra.

Poszedł za Gabrielem do swojego pokoju, a gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, archanioł szybko zamknął drzwi.

\- San Francisco – powiedział.

\- Ale co San Francisco? – Dean nie nadążał.

\- Jajco – prychnął archanioł. – Pedro jest w San Francisco.

\- Świetnie – ucieszył się Winchester. – W takim razie jadę…

\- Ale jak? Teraz, zaraz? Sam? Bez żadnego planu? Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował Gabriel.

\- Sam i Castiel nie mogą się o niczym dowiedzieć – wyjaśnił Dean ze zbolałą miną.

\- Okeeej. Strasznie jesteś popieprzony – westchnął Gabe, po czym z powagą spojrzał Winchesterowi w oczy. – Słuchaj, naprawdę staram się być dla ciebie miły. Kocham Sama. Nie chcę doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której musiałby wybrać między mną a tobą, bo oczywistym jest, że wybrałby ciebie, więc… co powiesz na wspólne polowanie? Tylko my dwaj? Tak dla naprawienia nadwątlonych relacji?

\- Mamy nagle być najlepszymi kumplami? – spytał Dean sceptycznie. - Jakoś tego nie widzę.

\- Oj już nie zgrywaj takiego niedostępnego – prychnął Gabriel, ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnął i dał Winchesterowi kuksańca w bok. – Więc jak?

Dean wywrócił oczami, ale ten pomysł nie był głupi. Zawsze dobrze mieć przy sobie archanioła.

\- Zróbmy to – zgodził się w końcu.

Kiedy wrócili do kuchni i oznajmili, że jadą na zakupy, a może i przy okazji na piwo, pomiędzy brwiami Castiela pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, Sam popatrzył na obu z przerażeniem, natomiast Kevin wypuścił z rąk kubek. Nikt nie kupił tej historyjki, ale nim zaczęły się sypać pytania, Dean zgarnął z oparcia krzesła kurtkę i pociągnął Gabriela w stronę drzwi. Gdy znaleźli się przed Bunkrem, archanioł bez ostrzeżenia ścisnął Winchestera za ramię i już po chwili stali na samym środku zatłoczonej ulicy San Francisco. Tylko wyćwiczony refleks łowcy ochronił ich przed rozjechaniem przez tira.

\- Wybacz. Zniosło mnie – mruknął Gabriel, chwiejnie podnosząc się z chodnika. – Pedro jest gdzieś tam – wskazał na podejrzaną, ciemną uliczkę za ich plecami.

\- To burdel – zauważył Dean.

\- A więc idealne miejsce dla nieszczęśliwej miłości, czyż nie? – spytał Gabe i ruszył przed siebie, gwiżdżąc pod nosem _San Francisco._  

 

Dean wtargnął do pokoju, nie bawiąc się w pukanie czy inne ceregiele. Dziewczyna, która leżała obok Pedra, pisnęła cicho z przerażenia, ale kupidyn pozostał niewzruszony. Uniósł się na łokciu ze zmrużonymi groźnie oczami.

\- Tylko nie ty – jęknął, po czym zwrócił się do prostytutki. – Możesz już iść.

Dziewczyna owinęła się leżącym obok łóżka prześcieradłem i prędko opuściła pokoik, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. Kupidyn wygrzebał się spod różowej kołdry, zarzucił na ramiona satynowy szlafrok i podszedł do stolika, na którym stała butelka szampana. Nalał trunek do wysokiego kieliszka i upił odrobinę.

\- Skoro już mnie znalazłeś… Czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę? – spytał.

\- Hmm, pomyślmy – Dean udał, że się zastanawia. – Przez twoje idiotyczne zabawy zginęło kilka niewinnych osób.

\- Daj spokój. Śmierć z miłości jest przecież taka romantyczna – machnął ręką. – A jeśli już rozmawiamy o śmierci… To jeszcze nie moja pora.

\- Ależ owszem – wszedł mu w słowo Gabriel, który nagle pojawił się tuż za kupidynem, z ostrzem przy jego szyi.

Pedro drgnął zaskoczony. Mistrzem przewidywania to on nie był.

\- Poczekaj – poprosił Dean. – Najpierw niech zdejmie klątwę.

\- Słyszałeś blondasa. Zdejmuj klątwę – powtórzył Gabe, mocniej dociskając ostrze.

Odpowiedział mu ten przerażający, zimny i piskliwy śmiech, od którego włosy stawały dęba. Dean nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Naprawdę zasługiwał na lepszą śmierć.

\- Oj Winchester – odezwał się w końcu Pedro. – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś _aż tak_ głupi.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – zapytał Dean, robiąc groźną minę.

\- To, że nie ciąży na tobie żadna klątwa, kretynie – powiedział kupidyn tonem, jakim zazwyczaj tłumaczy się coś małemu dziecku. – Ten słoik to podpucha.

\- Ale dlaczego? – Winchester był zdezorientowany.

\- Jaki słoik? – wtrącił się Gabriel.  

\- Rany – jęknął Pedro. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaką uciążliwą robotą jest bycie kupidynem. Ciągle tylko musisz dopasowywać ludzi, którzy albo przeżyją ze sobą całe życie, albo rozwiodą się po dwóch latach. Randki, esemesowanie do późna, głupkowate półuśmieszki, puste obietnice. Syf i przewidywalna nuda, ot co. Ale nawet ktoś taki jak ja potrafi docenić prawdziwą, przeznaczoną miłość.

\- Ale… tamta laska? Dziwne otępienie? Mdłości? - Dean wciąż nic nie rozumiał.

\- Przyznaję, że próbowałem cię zaczarować i rozkochać w jakieś randomowej kobiecie, ale poniosłem klęskę. Reszta to skutki uboczne nieudanej klątwy – wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Winchester. Wszystkim, których kochasz, zazwyczaj przytrafiają się złe rzeczy. Rodzice ci umarli, wujek też, tamta laska z synem zapomniała, że istniejesz. Zadawanie się z tobą daje dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans na skrócenie życia o kilkadziesiąt lat. I nie rób takiej naburmuszonej miny – dodał.

\- Ja wcale…

\- A mimo to – Pedro nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wtrącenie – istnieje ktoś, komu to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Kto poświęciłby dla ciebie wszystko i nawet nie oczekuje niczego w zamian, chociaż jesteś kompletnym idiotą. Jakieś sugestie, kto to może być?

Dean otworzył usta. Chciał powiedzieć _Castiel,_ ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Wszyscy dookoła już dawno to zauważyli, a ty wciąż pozostajesz ślepy na sygnały i wolisz robić z siebie pieprzoną ofiarę losu. Podrzuciłem ci ten słoik bo liczyłem, że polecisz z nim do swojego brata. Albo tego puszczalskiego archanioła, który przecież wytłumaczyłby ci, że nie ma żadnej klątwy, bo twoje uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

\- Moment, moment – przerwał mu Gabriel. – Po pierwsze, nie jestem puszczalski. Po drugie…

Archanioł mówił coś jeszcze, ale Winchester go nie słuchał. Wyłączył się gdzieś przy _odwzajemnione._


	12. Nieoczywiste oczywistości

Gabriel ciężko opadł na ławkę i głośno westchnął, ale siedzący obok niego Dean nawet nie mrugnął. Wpatrywał się przed siebie z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, co w jego przypadku oznaczało, że zapewne myśli.

\- Musimy pogadać, kiddo – odezwał się archanioł.

Winchester drgnął, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Gabriela.

\- Przepraszam, że wyszedłem – powiedział. – Dałeś radę?

\- Nie obrażaj mnie. Ten kutas już nigdy nikomu nie złamie serca – rzucił i mrugnął kilka razy. – Wing wing.

\- Co? – spytał Dean.

\- To miał być żart – wyjaśnił zniesmaczony. - No wiesz, taka gra słów…

\- A myślałem, że Sam nie może mieć _aż tak_ spaczonego gustu – stwierdził z politowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Czemu spaczonego? Jestem przezabawny i przeuroczy, a Sam doskonale o tym wie. Pójdę z nim jeszcze na kilka randek, żeby nie poczuł, że wszystko dzieje się za szybko, kiedy już mu się oświadczę. Może zrobię to w Paryżu? Chociaż nie, zbyt oklepane… Coś wymyślę. Potem weźmiemy spektakularny ślub w Las Vegas, pojedziemy na dwanaście miodowych miesięcy do Europy i zaadoptujemy gromadkę uroczych bachorków. Będziemy jak Brangelina, tylko gejowska i dwugatunkowa.

\- Naprawdę chcesz spędzić z moim bratem resztę życia? – spytał Winchester.  

Gabe uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- W życiu ma się tylko jedną taką osobę, z którą chce się być ,,dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy”, czy coś takiego.

\- Nie znacie się na tyle długo, żebyś wiedział, że to on – odparł sceptycznie Winchester.

\- Głupi jesteś, Dean – archanioł wywrócił oczami. – To się wie _od samego początku._

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując się w grupkę dzieciaków, które po drugiej stronie ulicy grały w piłkę.

\- Nie boisz się? – zapytał w końcu Dean.

Gabriel spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- No wiesz, ja i Sam naprawdę sporo już przeszliśmy. Z naszą pracą wiąże się ogromne ryzyko. Nawet podczas polowania na głupiego ducha można stracić życie. Do tej pory jakoś uchodziło nam na sucho, ale przyszłość może przynieść różne scenariusze. Nie chcę cię, broń Chucku, zniechęcać – dodał szybko. – Życie z łowcą to zawsze ogromny stres. Jak byliśmy mali i ojciec jeździł na polowania, czasem nie mieliśmy od niego żadnych wiadomości przez _tygodnie._ Żadnego telefonu, żadnej, nawet krótkiej rozmowy, żadnego „wszystko w porządku, chłopcy”. Od kiedy nasza matka zginęła, nie było takiego dnia, żebym się nie martwił. Nawet na mojej krótkiej emeryturze… Każdego dnia, po obudzeniu się, miałem taki moment, tuż przed otwarciem oczu… Zwlekałem sekundę, psychicznie przygotowując się na to, że Lisa i Ben mogą być zwyczajnie martwi – spuścił wzrok na swoje złączone dłonie i głośno przełknął nagromadzoną w ustach ślinę. – W końcu któregoś dnia się budzisz albo słyszysz dzwonek telefonu i stwierdzasz, że gdyby twój koszmar się spełnił… poczułbyś ulgę.

Dłoń Gabriela spoczęła na jego ramieniu, ciężka, realna, a zarazem niezwykle delikatna.

\- Właśnie tego się bałeś? – zapytał.

Przyszpilony spojrzeniem złotych oczu, Dean zaczął się wiercić. Ostatnie tygodnie były emocjonalnym koszmarem pełnym złości, dezorientacji, pożądania, lęku i bezsilności, a teraz wszystkie uczucia niebezpiecznie w nim buzowały, gotowe, by wybuchnąć. 

_-_ Czyli to, co powiedział Pedro… Castiel naprawdę… - zaciął się, ponieważ z jakiejś przyczyny następne słowa nie potrafiły przejść mu przez gardło.

Gabriel, poważny jak nigdy przedtem, pokiwał głową.

\- Byłem głupi – westchnął w końcu Dean i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Nie byłeś głupi – pocieszył go. - Tylko ślepy i głuchy. A to nic nowego, bo przecież nigdy nie słuchasz, co się do ciebie mówi.

\- Dzięki – parsknął, wnosząc oczy do nieba.

\- No co? Wszyscy już od jakichś trzech lat mają dość seksualnej frustracji, którą ty i Cas roztaczacie, przebywając w jednym pokoju. Te pełne adoracji spojrzenia naprawdę nie dały ci do myślenia? _Nic_ nie podejrzewałeś?

Winchester wzruszył ramionami. Nie, żeby nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale zawsze sądził, że Castiel jest raczej aseksualny. Ich wspólne wyjście na panienki skończyło się przecież dość zabawnie, a to i tak wierzchołek góry lodowej.

Gabriel oparł łokcie na kolanach i spojrzał na Deana z ukosa.

\- Teraz, kiedy już wiesz, nie możesz tego spierdolić. Masz do stracenia o wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

W zielonych oczach blondyna pojawiły się dwa natarczywe znaki zapytania. Archanioł przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz i przez chwilę bił się z myślami. Co prawda obiecał braciszkowi, że nie powie Winchesterom o jego szalonym pomyśle, ale akurat Dean miał prawo wiedzieć. Był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą zdolną do powstrzymania Castiela. W obecnej sytuacji wcielenie tego planu w życie nie urządzałoby nikogo z ich czwórki.

\- Czaisz się jak kuna w agreście. Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? – spytał Dean.

Gabriel wypuścił powietrze nosem i pokręcił głową. Nie było sensu denerwować jeszcze bardziej tego i tak już zestresowanego do szpiku kości człowieka. Castiel sam mu o tym powie, niech tylko nie schrzani sytuacji.

\- Lepiej wracajmy. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby Samantha zrobiła nam karczemną awanturę.

\- Zdecydowanie nie chcemy – zgodził się Dean. – W sumie, nie pracuje się z tobą aż tak źle. Może, ale tylko może, pozwolę ci w przyszłości nosić nazwisko rodowe.

\- To komplement? – chciał upewnić się Gabriel.

\- Pierwszy i ostatni – odparł Winchester z kamienną miną. – A teraz: na Pokątną!

 

***

Kiedy wrócili do Bunkra, było zdecydowanie za późno na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. Sam podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i zmierzył ich uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby szukał śladów po krwawej walce, torturach czy czymś równie makabrycznym. Mimo że niczego nie znalazł, zmarszczył brwi.

\- A gdzie Cas? – spytał.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Dopiero przyszliśmy – odparł Dean.

\- Przecież był z wami.

\- Yyy… Nie –  zaprzeczył archanioł.

\- Jak to? Powiedział, że pojedzie z wami. Żebyście nie zrobili sobie krzywdy. Wyszedł chwilę po was.

Gabriel i Dean wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Sprawdzę, czy nie ma go gdzieś w Bunkrze – westchnął blondyn. - Może zaszył się w schowku na miotły i ogląda pornole.

Archanioł wiedział, że to nic nie da, ale nie chciał pozbawiać Deana nadziei już na starcie. Kiedy wyszedł, Gabe usiadł na krześle i położył nogi na stole.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Sam.

\- Obawiam się najgorszego – westchnął dramatycznie.

Tymczasem Dean zaglądał do wszystkich możliwych pokojów i zakamarków. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Castiel zniknął tak bez słowa wyjaśnienia, w dodatku posługując się kłamstwem. To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Jednak z każdą minutą i każdym pustym pomieszczeniem Winchester tracił nadzieję, że to zwykła zabawa w chowanego, a wnętrzności coraz mocniej skręcały mu się z niepokoju. Co takiego mogło się stać? Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Po obejściu wszystkich możliwych kryjówek poszedł do kuchni, wziął sobie piwo i wrócił do Sama i Gabriela. 

\- Nie wiem, gdzie ten skurczybyk mógł się podziać – westchnął, uderzając kapslem o kant stołu.

\- Może po prostu musiał coś załatwić – podsunął Sam.

Dean przetarł twarz dłonią i posłał Gabrielowi błagające spojrzenie. Ale co archanioł mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Jego możliwości były ograniczone.

\- Myślisz, że był tam z nami? – spytał.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Gabe. – Zauważyłbym przecież.

\- Jeśli to wszystko słyszał…

\- No to chyba by się cieszył, nie?

\- Dobra, wyjaśni mi ktoś, o czym mówicie? – wtrącił się Sam, trzaskając klapką laptopa.

Dean nie miał ochoty na wyjaśnienia. Wydarzenia tego wieczora miały pozostać pomiędzy nim a Gabrielem, a to i tak o jedną wiedzącą o wszystkim osobę za dużo.  Ala brat to brat. Skoro powiedział A, musiał powiedzieć też B.

\- Polowaliśmy dzisiaj na kupidyna – oznajmił.

\- Na tego całego Pedro? – zapytał Sam.

Dean kiwnął głową. W spojrzeniu brata automatycznie zaświeciła uraza.

\- Nie miej mu za złe, Dean-o chciał ci oszczędzić zmartwień – próbował ratować sytuację Gabriel.

\- Oh, czyli teraz nagle gracie w jednej drużynie? – burknął. – Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie.

Sam najchętniej odepchnąłby krzesło i poszedł do swojego pokoju, ale takie zachowanie byłoby dziecinne. W dodatku miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec rewelacji na dziś. Wiedział, że Dean i Gabriel martwią się o jego zdrowie, bo próby, zamykanie Piekieł i ostatnie sprawy, ale niemówienie mu prawdy było zwyczajnie nie w porządku.

\- Pamiętasz, jak w Columbii Cas zadzwonił po ciebie w środku nocy, bo coś mi odwaliło? – przypomniał Dean.

\- Demencji jeszcze nie mam – odrzekł.

\- Wtedy Pedro próbował rzucić na Deana klątwę – zaczął wyjaśniać Gabriel. -  Nie udało mu się, bo prawdziwa miłość, jakieś inne łzawe duperele, mówię ci: istny melodramat. Potem pojawiły się skutki uboczne i blondas był tylko trochę oszołomiony, ale…

\- Pedro później to wykorzystał. W sensie, chyba w końcu nie chciał mnie zabić, tylko coś mi uświadomić, ale nie wiem do końca, o co tak naprawdę chodziło. To naprawdę spierdolone – westchnął Dean. 

\- Podrzucił mu słoik, taki sam, w jakich w tamtym magazynie trzymał serca. Dean się przestraszył i zamiast przyjść wypłakać się w twoje ramiona, że jego miłość do Castiela jest tylko skutkiem klątwy, czemu byś zaprzeczył, bo wszyscy wiemy, jak jest, postanowił zabawić się w mściciela. Ostatecznie wyszło na jaw, że Cas kocha Deana, więc to nie mógł być zły urok, Dean ma kryzys tożsamości, bo odwzajemnia uczucia Casa i nie jest stuprocentowym hetero, jak sądził do tej pory, natomiast Pedro wącha kwiatki od spodu – podsumował Gabe.

Ogarnięcie wszystkiego zajęło Samowi kilka ładnych sekund.

\- Dean – jęknął w końcu. – Jak mogłeś uwierzyć w coś takiego?

\- Ty byś nie uwierzył na moim miejscu? Nie sądziłem, że psychopatyczny kupidyn-morderca postanowi zająć się moim życiem uczuciowym – odburknął.

Prawda wyglądała tak, że z perspektywy czasu było mu niezwykle głupio.

\- Przy okazji, Sammy. Chyba jesteś mi coś winien – przypomniał archanioł.

Sam westchnął, wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni portfel i rzucił na blat pięćdziesiąt dolców. Gabriel wyszczerzył do niego zęby w uśmiechu i przechwycił banknot.

\- Interesy z panem to przyjemność.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, o co się założyliście? – spytał znużonym głosem Dean.

\- Wynik meczu – rzucił szybko Sam.

\- Wizards wygrali z Chicago Bulls – dodał Gabriel.

Winchester totalnie im nie uwierzył, ale postanowił nie dopytywać.

\- Zajmijmy się lepiej ustaleniem, gdzie może być Cas – zaproponował.

\- Dzisiaj i tak już nic nie zdziałamy. Jest późno, a ty od dwóch dni nie spałeś – odparł Sam.

\- Rano wypiłem litr kawy. To prawie jak sen.

\- Dean, Sam ma rację. Lepiej walnij w kimę. Kto wie, może Casie pojawi się, kiedy będziesz słodko chrapał i obsypie cię brokatem?

Zrezygnowany Dean potarł oczy i zgarbił plecy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę jest zmęczony. Wiedział, że noc przyniesie kolejne koszmary, tym razem gorsze niż zwykle, ale sam sen wydawał się kuszącą propozycją w porównaniu z zamartwianiem się do rana.

\- Ale jeśli nie wróci do jutra, zabieramy się za poszukiwania – powiedział, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- No jasne. Przecież nie pozwolimy mu wiecznie tkwić w tej absolutnie niedopuszczalnej niewiedzy – zapewnił Gabriel.

Potem posłał Deanowi radosny uśmiech i dorzucił coś, w co sam bardzo chciał uwierzyć:

\- Będzie dobrze.

 

Oczywiście, jak to u Winchesterów bywa, potem wszystko trafił szlag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że ostatnio musicie tak długo czekać, ale nauczyciele nie rozumieją fangirls i musiałam poprawiać ocenki. Na szczęście mam już połowę następnego rozdziału, który powinien pojawić się w odstępie czasu krótszym niż miesiąc (juhu) i który prawdopodobnie będzie ostatnim (buu). Życzę więc, żebyście oczekiwanie na finał spędzili w produktywny, destielowy sposób - a ja obiecuję przygotować coś superhiper na zakończenie. Jakby co, kopcie mnie w tyłek. Buziaki!


	13. Starzy znajomi i nowe porządki

Dean obudził się cały zlany potem. Tym razem nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło, ale to musiało być coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego. Usiadł na łóżku, obwinął się kołdrą i siedział tak jeszcze z pięć minut, po prostu patrząc na ścianę i dochodząc do siebie. W tym sennym odrętwieniu nie pamiętał o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Wszystko dotarło do niego dopiero po chwili. Wygrzebał się z pościeli, narzucił na ramiona szlafrok, opuścił pokój z sercem mocno obijającym się o żebra i poszedł do kuchni. Niestety, zastał w niej tylko sprawdzającego poranne wiadomości Sama, wyjadającego miodowe płatki wprost z pudełka Gabriela i Kevina, który popijał zbożową kawę.

\- Nic? – spytał Dean, siadając przy stole.

\- Nic – odparli jednocześnie Gabriel i Sam.

Kevin nieśmiało uniósł w górę rękę.

\- Chłopaki, coś mnie ominęło?

\- Tak w dużym skrócie, Castiel zniknął – wyjaśnił Gabe, wpychając do ust kolejną porcję płatków.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się prorok, podejrzliwie zerkając w stronę Deana. - Myślałem, że w nocy…

\- Miewam koszmary – przerwał mu szybko blondyn.

\- To nie brzmiało jakbyś miał koszmar.

Dean posłał w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenie, które Kevin dzielnie zniósł. Przebywanie w towarzystwie Winchesterów uodporniło go przynajmniej na ten jeden rodzaj śmierci.  

\- Nieważne, szlaban dam ci później – mruknął w końcu Dean. – Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć Castiela. Pomysły, Gabrielu?

\- Próbowałem nawiązać z nim połączenie, ale dobrze się przede mną ukrył. Moje archanielskie supermoce są w tym przypadku bezradne. Ale…

\- Masz jakiś inny plan? – ucieszył się Dean.

\- Nie do końca – archanioł przez chwilę przygryzał dolną wargę. - Po prostu… wydaje mi się, że wiem, dlaczego Cas zniknął.

Trudno, nie miał wyboru. Naprawdę chciał oszczędzić Winchesterom przynajmniej tego, jednak cała sytuacja zaczynała się za bardzo komplikować. Niedopowiedzenia prowadziły potem do takich sytuacji.

\- Castiel i Metatron… Tak jakby chcą zamknąć Niebo – powiedział.

Poczuł na sobie trzy pary oczu, dlatego mówił dalej. O planie Metatrona, o tym, że Castiel bezwzględnie mu ufa, o przyczynach i konsekwencjach. Z każdym słowem Dean coraz bardziej markotniał, natomiast zmarszczka między brwiami Sama się pogłębiała. W końcu młodszy z Winchesterów wstał, wywracając przy okazji krzesło i wyszedł z kuchni. Gabriel popatrzył za nim smutno.

\- Musimy go powstrzymać – zawyrokował Dean. – To się nie może wydarzyć.

\- Wiem – zgodził się z nim archanioł. – Ale nie mając pojęcia, gdzie przebywają… jak chcesz to zrobić?

Blondyn potarł kark dłonią. Jeszcze nie wiedział.

 

***

Castiel wybrał naprawdę gówniany moment na znikanie. Pomijając już fakt, że do Deana wreszcie dotarło, powodów było mnóstwo. Przede wszystkim Kevin, z niewielkimi trudnościami i po pewnych zawirowaniach, rozszyfrował, o co chodzi w ostatniej próbie. Przy okazji napatoczyło się parę duchów, w Illinois wampiry odessały pół szpitala psychiatrycznego, natomiast w Nebrasce zaginęło kilku duchownych, których odnaleziono potem – a raczej to, co po nich pozostało – w kościelnych kryptach. Sam i Dean mieli więc od cholery roboty i cały ciężar poszukiwań Castiela lub chociażby Metatrona spadł na Gabriela. Archanioł starał się jak mógł. Poruszył Niebem i Ziemią, nawiązał kontakty z dawno zapomnianymi znajomymi i próbował różnych sztuczek, jednak  jego starania nie przynosiły żadnych efektów. Metatron i Cas jakby zapadli się pod ziemię (choć nawet wtedy byłoby wiadomo, gdzie są).

Ogólnie mówiąc, było beznadziejnie. Dean nieraz zrywał się z łóżka w środku nocy, bo w jego głowie wciąż przewijał się ten sam koszmar – tym razem niezwiązany z pobytem w Czyśćcu, a z Castielem. Czasami anioł znajdował się za grubym szkłem, którego Dean nie mógł rozbić gołymi pięściami, a czasem stał na końcu znajomej, ale ciągnącej się w nieskończoność drogi. Po czymś takim Winchester długo siedział w wymiętej pościeli i patrzył w ciemność, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy gdzieś wśród niej znajome kontury. Żałował wówczas wszystkich tych chwil, które spędził na oszukiwaniu się, unikaniu Casa i wypieraniu swoich uczuć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze zdąży to wszystko naprawić.

Sam również nie sypiał zbyt dobrze. Wykonanie ostatniej próby zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, a on nawet nie potrafił cieszyć się, że to już naprawdę _koniec._ Koniec z odcinaniem głów wampirom, koniec babrania się we flakach, koniec zabawy w kotka i myszkę z Crowleyem i jego przydupasami, koniec egzorcyzmów, plam krwi na nowej koszuli, kręcącej w nosie siarki, broni w bagażniku i pomarszczonych przez sól palców. Wszystko to przysłaniał irracjonalny lęk, że wszechświat postanowi znów sobie zakpić i zatrzaśnie mu drzwi do normalnego życia tuż przed nosem - w dodatku zamykając po drugiej stronie Gabriela.

Jakby tego było mało, Crowley postanowił wepchnąć swój ubrany w spodnie od najlepszego projektanta tyłek w sprawy Winchesterów – jak zwykle w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Ludzie, których Sam i Dean uratowali przed laty, zaczęli ginąć w podejrzanych okolicznościach. Kilku pierwszych ofiar nie zdołali ocalić. Jednak gdy Król Piekieł zadzwonił ze swoimi żądaniami po raz kolejny, grożąc przy okazji unicestwieniem następnej osoby, Sam, Dean i Gabriel mieli już opracowany plan – rozwiązujący być może więcej niż jeden problem.

 

*

\- Hello, boys.

Dean zmrużył oczy i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegło powitanie. Nawet mimo niezbyt urodziwej okolicy – w końcu spotkali się na złomowisku – Król Piekieł był jak zwykle elegancki. Jego nienaganny strój wręcz kontrastował z syfem, w jaki bardzo lubił pchać Winchesterów.

\- Geez, to jest ten cały Crowley? – spytał Gabriel, który znienacka pojawił się na dachu zardzewiałego wraku jakiegoś Citroena. – Piekło powinno zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu, że ktoś taki tytułuje się jego królem.

\- Widzę, że przyprowadziliście ze sobą nowego ulubionego aniołka na posyłki – mruknął Crowley, zerkając z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na Gabe’a. – Tamten przynajmniej nie próbował być zabawny.

Gabriel wyciągnął z ust truskawkowego lizaka i prawdopodobnie chciał użyć jednej ze swoich błyskotliwych ripost, które uwielbiał ćwiczyć przed lustrem, jednak Sam posłał mu błagające spojrzenie. Zrezygnował.  

\- Tabliczka – powiedział Crowley.

\- Najpierw ty – odburknął Dean.

\- Nie przyjechałem tu, by się licytować, Wiewióro.

Blondyn usłyszał obok siebie ciche ,,Daj spokój, Dean”. Sam wysunął spod kurtki tabliczkę o demonach, na której Królowi Piekieł tak bardzo zależało, natomiast Crowley na chwilę rozchylił poły płaszcza, ukazując tą o aniołach. Kevin przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu kilka dni wcześniej, a Gabriel uznał, że byłaby wielce pomocna. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że Crowley zgodził się na wymianę.

\- Umowa – przypomniał Dean.

Król Piekieł wywrócił oczami i rozwinął zwój, do tej pory spoczywający w kieszeni jego płaszcza. Pergamin ciągnął się na jakieś dwa metry i był zapisany małymi literami.

\- W dużym skrócie: wymieniamy się tabliczkami i kończycie z próbami zamknięcia Piekieł.

-  A ty przestajesz zabijać wszystkich, których uratowaliśmy – dodał Sam.

Crowley wykrzywił usta.

\- Ta, ale to już mniej istotne. To jak, Łosiu? Podpisujesz?

\- Myślisz, że uwierzymy ci na słowo? – prychnął Dean. – Nie odpuściłbyś sobie okazji, by zobowiązać nas do czegoś drobnym druczkiem. Nie damy się wydymać.

Podszedł bliżej i zaczął czytać, a w zasadzie przelatywać wzrokiem, tekst umowy. W jego głowie wszystko zlewało się w jedno wielkie ,,bla bla bla” i nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Dean chciał tylko wykonać swoją część planu, raz na zawsze pozbyć się tego sukinkota, znaleźć Casa i w końcu mieć święty spokój. Dla niepoznaki udawał zaczytanego przez jakieś siedem minut, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Sama. Brat zaczął szukać po kieszeniach długopisu.

\- Nie kłopocz się – rzucił Crowley. – Mogę ci poż…

Ostatnie słowo brzmiało jak brzmiało, ponieważ w ułamku sekundy na nadgarstku Króla Piekieł pojawiła się srebrna bransoleta policyjnych kajdanek. Demon popatrzył najpierw na nią, a potem na Deana. Westchnął, pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i pstryknął palcami. Kawałek metalu wciąż tkwił na jego ręce. Pstryknął raz jeszcze, jednak i to nie przyniosło efektu. Sam uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszczu Crowleya anielską tabliczkę. 

\- Wybacz, stary – powiedział Gabriel, zeskakując z dachu Citroena. – Wygląda na to, że posłużysz jako rekwizyt do ostatniej próby.

 

*

Kaplica, do której przywieźli Crowley’a, znajdowała się na obrzeżach miasta. Prawdopodobnie już dawno nikogo tam nie było, bo podłogę i parapety pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Początkowo trzecia próba przebiegała niespodziewanie spokojnie: Sam co sześćdziesiąt minut wstrzykiwał Królowi Piekła krew, a on, nawet mimo swojego tragicznego położenia, nie przestawał wytykać Winchesterom, że wciąż czuje się wprost demonicznie.  Dopiero po sześciu godzinach w Crowleyu coś zaczęło pękać. Widząc, jak Gabriel z troską przytula się do wielkich pleców Sama, zaczął narzekać na swoje życie.

\- Każdy zasługuje na odrobinę miłości! – skamlał. – Dlaczego ja zostałem jej pozbawiony? Dlaczego, nawet za życia, zadowalałem się przelotnymi znajomościami? Przecież potrafiłbym kochać… Potrafiłbym patrzeć na kogoś, jak ten szczeniak Castiel patrzy na Wiewiórkę, potrafiłbym być czuły i opiekuńczy, potrafiłbym… - zaciął się i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby budząc się z transu. - Co? Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie? – spytał, widząc uniesione w zdziwieniu brwi pozostałej trójki.

Później było coraz ciekawiej. Narzekał na wyprane z emocji demony i znieczulicę ludzi, którzy omijają bezdomne kocięta na ulicy. Wspomniał też, że uwielbia filmy z Hugh Grantem i komedie romantyczne z Jennifer Aniston, i marzy, by podobna historia przytrafiła się jemu i jakiejś seksownej demonicy. Deana niezwykle by to bawiło, gdyby nie fakt, że z godziny na godzinę Sam wyglądał coraz gorzej i już niemal słaniał się na nogach.

W pewnym momencie telefon starszego Winchestera zawibrował. Dziękując za wybawienie, blondyn posłał bratu krzepiący uśmiech i w pośpiechu opuścił kaplicę, by choć na chwilę wyrwać się ze śmierdzącego stęchlizną i siarką koszmaru. Przysiadł na masce Dziecinki i kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Jak tam, Kevin? Masz coś? – spytał.

\- Właśnie… chodzi o to, że nie. To znaczy, siedzę nad tym już trochę, ale nie znalazłem nic o anielskich próbach. Przykro mi, Dean – odparł przepraszającym tonem chłopak.

Gdy tylko odzyskali anielską tabliczkę, Gabriel podrzucił ją do tłumaczenia Kevinowi. Prorok obiecał, że zajmie się nią od razu, jednak rozpracowanie poprzedniej zajęło mu prawie pół roku. Dean nie liczył więc na cud.

\- Nie martw się – westchnął Winchester. – Będziemy musieli znaleźć inny sposób.

\- Dean? – odezwał się jeszcze Kevin. – No… Nie martw się. Na pewno wszystko skończy się w porządku. Zawsze się kończy, prawda? A Cas… On też cię…

\- Idź odpocząć, dzieciaku – przerwał mu Dean, uśmiechając się lekko. – Niedługo tu skończymy, a wtedy już nic nigdy nie wyskoczy na ciebie z szafy.

Zanim się rozłączył, usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech Kevina.

Dean wsadził telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i podniósł głowę do góry. Tej nocy niebo usiane było gwiazdami, a wszystkie razem tworzyły niesamowity widok. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy Gabriel usiadł obok niego.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że to wygląda ładnie, powinieneś spojrzeć na niebo kilkaset lat temu. Wtedy dopiero robiło wrażenie – odezwał się archanioł.

\- Chyba nie przyszedłeś po to, żeby mnie podrywać? – spytał Dean, unosząc brew.

\- Nie – Gabe westchnął i nerwowo oblizał usta. – Dean, on tego nie przeżyje. To zaszło o wiele za daleko. Każ mu przestać, albo…

\- Gabrielu – usłyszeli nagle.

Obaj odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której dobiegło wezwanie. Dean mógł przysiąc, że tej niewysokiej, ubraej w dopasowany, elegancki komplet kobiety jeszcze przed chwilą tam nie było.

\- Naomi – powiedział Gabriel, a jego twarz stężała.

\- Niesamowite – odezwała się. – Ty naprawdę powróciłeś.

\- A ty naprawdę przejęłaś władzę. No, no. Gratuluję awansu. – Gabriel cmoknął z podziwem. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pofatygowałaś się do mnie, żeby mnie zabić, bo po pierwsze, jestem trochę zajęty, po drugie, to naprawdę zły dzień na umieranie, a po trzecie – zwyczajnie nie mam na to ochoty.

\- Nie przyszłam tu walczyć, Gabrielu – odparła, po czym lekko się przygarbiła. – Już nie.

\- Więc? O co chodzi? – spytał archanioł, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- O Metatrona. Podobno go szukasz, a ja… mam informacje, które zapewne cię zainteresują.

Gabriel wyłapał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Deana i wzdrygnął się. Tragedia. Powoli zaczynali porozumiewać się bez użycia słów.

\- On i Castiel planują straszną rzecz – kontynuowała Naomi, najwyraźniej biorąc ich milczenie za zachętę. – Brat zapewne powiedział ci, że chce naprawić niebo, tak? Zamordowanie nefilima, wycięcie łuku kupidyna… Oto, czego już się dopuścił. Ale to wszystko kłamstwo. Byłam w głowie Metatrona. Moi aniołowie niedawno go schwytali, jest teraz naszym więźniem. On nie chce naprawić nieba, tylko je zniszczyć. To akt zemsty za przepędzenie go. Wyrzuci z nieba wszystkich aniołów, tak jak Bóg wypędził Lucyfera. 

\- Wypędzi ich? – wtrącił Dean. – Dokąd, do Piekła?

\- Tutaj – odparła Naomi, a w jej oczach zabłysnęły łzy. – Naszą misją… Naszą misją zawsze było chronienie ziemi, ludzkości. Nie wiem, kiedy o tym zapomnieliśmy. I… bardzo chętnie zobaczyłabym, jak zamykacie wrota Piekieł, ale wiedz, Deanie Winchesterze, że kiedy Sam ukończy próby, umrze. Zamiarem Boga zawsze była ostateczna ofiara.

Otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamiast tego jęknęła cicho i zniknęła. Gabriel i Dean poderwali się z maski samochodu.

\- Nic nie rozumiem – powiedział Winchester. – Castiel chciałby wyrzucić aniołów z Nieba? Po co?

\- Nie. On prawdopodobnie o niczym nie wie. Metatron go wykorzystał. – Gabriel chwycił blondyna za ramiona i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Dean, jest tak, jak mówiłem. Musisz powstrzymać Sama. Ja zajmę się Metatronem i Castielem. Niczym się nie przejmuj, tylko… uratuj brata – nakazał, po czym zniknął.

Dean puścił się pędem w stronę drzwi kaplicy. Zdążył w absolutnie ostatniej chwili. Kiedy wtargnął do środka, Sam stał nad płaczącym Crowleyem i nacinał dłoń nożem. Dopiero teraz było widać, jak te wszystkie próby na niego wpłynęły. Młodszy Winchester miał posklejane od potu włosy, natomiast pod oczami widniały głębokie, ciemne cienie. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a żyła na szyi pulsowała w zawrotnym tempie.

\- Sammy, przestań! – krzyknął blondyn. – Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Co? – spytał słabym głosem – Dean, co ty gadasz? Przecież zawsze tego chcieliśmy.

\- Tak, ale nie takim kosztem – zaprotestował Dean. - Jeśli dokończysz trzecią próbę… zginiesz.

 

 

*

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Gabe był w domu, Niebo wyglądało trochę inaczej. Też było białe i nienaturalnie sterylne, ale konstrukcją przypominało bardziej wnętrze piramidy, niż muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej. Ślizgając się na wypolerowanej podłodze i przeklinając w myślach zmysł artystyczny jakiegoś cholernego architekta wnętrz, który zaprojektował to gówno, archanioł  pędził w stronę gabinetu Naomi. To tam, według relacji jakiegoś przestraszonego Latynosa, miał być przesłuchiwany Metatron.

Tuż przed gabinetem numer 667 (swoją drogą, to było nieco mylące: 664, 665 i nagle 667, no halo, gdzie to 666?) Gabriel usłyszał krzyk. Wyhamował, prześlizgnął się jeszcze z metr po korytarzu, zawrócił i popchnął drzwi. Jego oczom ukazała się Naomi w kałuży krwi, Castiel na fotelu dentystycznym i Metatron rozpruwający mu gardło.

\- A żeby was babcia przestała kochać – zaklął.

Zdążył powiedzieć tylko tyle. Potem Metatron posłał mu iście diabelski uśmiech, a całe pomieszczenie, całe niebo i prawdopodobnie cały świat pogrążyły się w niewyobrażalnej jasności.

 

*

Dean zarzucił sobie bezwładne ramię brata na szyję i wyprowadził go z kaplicy, jednocześnie obmacując ubranie w poszukiwaniu kluczyków Impali. Zaklął siarczyście i na chwilę posadził Sama obok samochodu.

\- Gabriel! – krzyknął w mrok, po raz kolejny sprawdzając kieszenie. – Cholera jasna, gdzie jesteś, ty głupi bydlaku?

Nie wiedział, czy ma na myśli archanioła czy kluczyki do samochodu. Jedno i drugie bardzo by się w tym momencie przydało. W końcu Dean przeklął własną głupotę i zajrzał przez szybę do wnętrza Dziecinki: kluczyki tkwiły bezpiecznie w stacyjce. Odetchnął kilka razy, żeby trochę uspokoić nerwy i błagalnie spojrzał w górę. Wtedy nocne niebo przeciął jakiś jasny kształt. Kilka sekund później nieboskłon rozbłysnął dziesiątkami podobnych przebłysków. Serce Deana na chwilę zamarło w piersi, a dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Ktoś poboczny, kto na co dzień nie miewał do czynienia z ponadnaturalnymi zdarzeniami, mógłby uznać to zjawisko za piękną noc spadających gwiazd. Ale Winchester znał prawdę.

Wiedział, że w tym momencie setki aniołów opuszczają Niebo i z niebotyczną prędkością mkną w kierunku Ziemi. A gdzieś wśród nich, był jego Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak obiecałam - nie minął jeszcze miesiąc, hehe. Rozbiłam ostatni rozdział na dwie części, bo w jednym byłoby zbyt dużo akcji i feelsów ;)  
> Buziaki


	14. Przebyta droga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dobrnęliśmy do końca.  
> Pisanie tego ff sprawiało mi ogromną radość - mam nadzieje, że Wam czytanie go również. To pierwsza rzecz, którą zdecydowałam się publikować i którą doprowadziłam do końca, także mam co świętować :) Kocham Was wszystkich za ciepłe słowa, drobne rady i motywowanie mnie do pisania. Ściskam mocno i zostawiam Was z ostatnim rozdziałem <3 
> 
> Carry on my wayward son  
> *************************

Prawdziwe szpitale w niczym nie przypominały tych serialowych – sterylne pomieszczenia zamiast wypasionych pokoi, zapach lekarstw i środków odkażających zamiast woni pożądania, nieprzyjemna cisza, a nie przeboje Michaela Bubble’a i naprawdę obrzydliwa kawa z automatu. Lekarze byli nieuprzejmi, pielęgniarki sukowate, inni pacjenci użalali się nad swoim tragicznym losem, a ich rodziny po kątach wypłakiwały oczy. Każda minuta spędzona w niepewności na korytarzu sprawiała, że Dean miał ochotę wydrapać sobie dziurę w głowie.  
Po całej wieczności oczekiwań z pokoju Sama w końcu wyszedł lekarz. Był młody, przystojny i nie wzbudzał zaufania – zupełnie nie pasował do tego realistycznego, obrzydliwie biednego szpitala. Wyglądał raczej na kogoś, kto dzięki forsie ojca dostał się na najlepszą uczelnię, którą ukończył zrzynając podczas egzaminów.  
\- Panie doktorze, co z nim? – spytał Dean.  
Facet poprawił swoje okulary-zerówki, przewertował puste kartki przyczepione do profesjonalnej podkładki, po czym westchnął ciężko i spojrzał Deanowi na nos.  
\- Nie mam dobrych wiadomości – powiedział dramatycznie. – Pański brat… Musieliśmy go wprowadzić w stan śpiączki. Jego stan jest krytyczny, rokowania niezbyt obiecujące – wyjaśnił i ze współczuciem poklepał Deana po ramieniu. – Ale niech pan nie traci nadziei. Jest młody, silny. Może to zwalczy. Myślę, że następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny będą przełomowe. A teraz przepraszam – kolejni pacjenci, rozumie pan.  
\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję, doktorze – mruknął Winchester, ale lekarz już pognał w kierunku zabiegowego.  
Dean był przerażony i zupełnie nie wiedział, co począć. Widok zmizerniałego, trupiobladego Sama, leżącego w szpitalnej bieli i podłączonego do tej całej pikającej aparatury sprawiał, że blondynowi chciało się wymiotować. Czuł się bezsilny. Dzwonił do Gabriela pięć razy, bezskutecznie, więc nagrał mu na automatyczną sekretarkę wiadomość z adresem szpitalu i prośbą szybkiego przybycia. Niby co miał jeszcze zrobić? Pójść na rozdroże? Demony nie potraktowałyby go zbyt przyjaźnie, w końcu porwał ich króla. Nałykać się tabletek, żeby trafić na granicę życia i śmierci? Bez sensu, Śmierć i Kosiarze mieli od cholery roboty i bez tego. Zresztą, dwaj martwi Winchesterowie w ciągu kilku godzin to niezłe combo, a wszystko wskazywało na to, świat znów będzie ich potrzebował - zważywszy, że kolejne Wielkie Kłopoty stały na wycieraczce i pukały do drzwi.  
Dean westchnął głęboko i okręcił się na pięcie. Nie wiedział, czego szuka, dopóki tego nie znalazł – zwykłych, prostych, drewnianych wrót z zawieszonym na nich mosiężnym krzyżem. Niepewnie pociągnął za klamkę, wszedł do wnętrza małej, szpitalnej kapliczki i usiadł w jednej z szerokich ław. Czuł się dziwnie. Dawno nie odwiedzał miejsc tego typu w celach innych niż zawodowe. Zwyczajnie nie widział w tym sensu, skoro nie praktykował.  
\- Cas, jesteś tu? – spytał cicho.  
Nie był dobry w te klocki. Nie pamiętał słów większości modlitw, których w dzieciństwie uczyła go mama. Zresztą nie ich potrzebował. Nigdy nie modlił się do Boga. Modlił się do Castiela i zawsze improwizował.  
\- Z Sammy’m… jest źle. Bardzo źle – wyszeptał, ciasno splatając palce obu dłoni. – Wiem. Pewnie uważasz, że się na ciebie wściekam… Ale to nieprawda. Nie obchodzi mnie, że anioły upadły. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, naprawimy to. Razem.  
Potarł kciukami czoło i zamknął na chwilę piekące oczy, aby odgonić łzy.  
\- Potrzebuję cię, stary – dodał łamiącym się głosem.

*  
Po opuszczeniu kaplicy planował skombinowanie czegoś do jedzenia – religijne uniesienia przypomniały mu, że nie jadł nic od wieków. Jednak kiedy po drugiej stronie korytarza mignęła mu fala złotobrązowych włosów, od razu pospieszył w tamtą stronę. Nie pomylił się – gdy przyszedł pod salę, w której leżał Sam, przez szybę zobaczył nie tylko swojego braciszka, ale i siedzącego przy nim Gabriela. Archanioł jedną dłonią pocierał czoło, natomiast drugą mocno ściskał bezwładną rękę Winchestera. Czułość i ból w jego spojrzeniu sprawiły, że blondyn poczuł się nieswojo.  
\- Dean – usłyszał nagle.  
Najpierw zobaczył jego niewyraźne odbicie na szybie. Lekko rozchylił usta i odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a serce waliło mu piersi niczym kościelny dzwon. Po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, trudno mu było uwierzyć – a jednak. Castiel stał przed nim, tak realistyczny, jak tylko się dało, choć wyglądał fatalnie. Miał włosy w nieładzie i wygniecioną koszulę, a umorusany sadzą i krwią trencz trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- Dean, ja…  
Zaczął coś mówić, jednak Winchester nie dał mu dokończyć. Chwycił przyjaciela w objęcia i z całej siły zacisnął dłonie na tyle białej koszuli, mnąc ją jeszcze bardziej. Poczuł, jak początkowo spięty Castiel powoli się rozluźnia. W końcu anioł niepewnie odwzajemnił jego uścisk.  
\- Dean – powiedział cicho, łaskocząc swoim oddechem szyję blondyna.  
\- Powtarzasz moje imię po raz trzeci w ciągu minuty – zauważył Dean.  
\- To chyba niemożliwe, zważywszy, że stoimy tak od jakichś siedmiu minut – odparł.  
Zmieszany Winchester klepnął go w plecy i się odsunął. Setki razy wyobrażał sobie ich ponowne spotkanie, a kiedy przyszło co do czego, nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.  
\- Co z Samem? – zapytał Cas, spoglądając przez szybę na młodszego Winchestera.  
\- Jest wykończony po próbach. Lekarze nie dają mu zbyt dużych szans – wyjaśnił zduszonym głosem. – Myślisz, że…  
\- Gabriel nie pozwoli mu umrzeć – zapewnił Castiel. – Życie twojego brata jest w dobrych rękach.  
Dean kiwnął głową. Nie przyznałby tego nawet na kolejnych torturach w piekle, ale obecność Gabriela sprawiła, że strach o życie Sama zmalał.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – mruknął niepewnie Cas, odwracając wzrok od szpitalnej salki.  
W pierwszej chwili Dean pomyślał, że anioł już o wszystkim wie. Że Gabriel, korzystając z nieobecności braci, opowiedział mu całą historię Pedra i rzekomej klątwy, a zawiedziony Castiel zmienił zdanie. Jednak jedno spojrzenie w nieskazitelnie niebieskie oczy bruneta wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że sprawa jest o wiele bardziej poważna. Winchester prychnął i przeklął w duchu wszystkie seriale z damskiej telewizji, których był fanem. Doszło do tego, że rozmowy o uczuciach przerażały go bardziej niż upadłe anioły i kolejne kłopoty.  
\- No, to o co chodzi? – rzucił.  
Castiel odetchnął ciężko. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie z pokoiku Sama wyszedł Gabriel. Archanioł opadł na krzesło, podrapał się po policzku i popatrzył na Deana.  
\- Zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że tyle spieprzyliście w ciągu zaledwie kilku lat – powiedział. – Ale jak widać, to wcale nie takie trudne.  
\- Pomożesz mu? – spytał Dean.  
\- To będzie wymagało sporo energii i trochę czasu, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy – przytaknął Gabriel. – W końcu mam w tym swój interes.  
\- Potrzebujesz… no nie wiem, czegoś?  
\- Przynieś mi czarnego kota, krew dziewicy, czaszkę kozła, brokat i nożyczki – polecił archanioł rzeczowym tonem.  
\- Serio? - Dean uniósł brwi i wlepił w niego zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Ta, jasne. A przy okazji kup sobie mózg – parsknął. – Jestem archaniołem, dzieciaku, a nie jakimś popieprzonym szamanem. – Podniósł się z krzesła i machnął na Winchestera. – A teraz zmykajcie. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mi patrzy na ręce w czasie roboty.  
Dean rzucił jeszcze jedno, przepełnione nadzieją spojrzenie w stronę Sama, po czym odwrócił głowę i ruszył za Castielem w stronę windy.

 

*  
\- To o czym chciałeś pogadać?  
Siedzieli przed szpitalem na wąskiej ławce, pośród karłowatych drzew iglastych. Przez niebo, popychane wiatrem, przetaczały się ciężkie, białe chmury. Słońce wychylało się zza nich tylko czasem i nawet wtedy świeciło stłumionym blaskiem. Dean dorwał w szpitalnym bufecie dwie ostatnie kanapki. Co prawda zawierały śladowe ilości cholesterolu i zdecydowanie za dużo warzyw, ale Winchester był stanowczy zbyt głodny, żeby wybrzydzać.  
Po pytaniu Deana Castiel przestał skubać swoją kanapkę. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię i lekko się przygarbił.  
\- To, co się ostatnio zdarzyło… Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego wszystkiego – powiedział cicho.  
\- Cas – westchnął Dean. – Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Przecież wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, tylko…  
\- Wyszło jak zwykle? – dokończył ostro anioł. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz. – Tak, wiem. Gabriel też mi tak powiedział. Dlaczego zawsze tak jest, Dean? Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy wy coś robicie, to się udaje, a moje decyzje potrafią tylko ranić i siać zamęt?  
\- Przecież ja i Sam ciągle coś chrzanimy. Wypuściliśmy pieprzonego Lucyfera z klatki – przypomniał Dean. Opuścił rękę, w której trzymał kanapkę i obwinął ją szczątkami folii. To nie był dobry moment na jedzenie. – Wtedy nasze pobudki też były słuszne, a wyszło jak wyszło. W naszej rodzinie to chyba normalne. Nie zadręczaj się.  
\- Powinieneś być wściekły – mruknął Castiel.  
\- Jestem… rozczarowany. Ale z zupełnie innego powodu – przyznał. Pod wpływem pytającego spojrzenia anioła, jakaś tama wewnątrz Deana w końcu pękła. – Stary, jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić? – spytał karcąco. Odłożył kanapkę na bok i wstał, zbyt zdenerwowany żeby siedzieć. – Przecież gdyby ci się udało, już nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali! Do jasnej cholery, nawet się nie pożegnałeś! Gdybym ja miał zrobić coś podobnego, to nie wiem, uścisnąłbym twoją dłoń albo ciebie, rzucił chociaż błyskotliwym tekstem, żebyś mnie zapamiętał.  
\- Sądziłem, że tak będzie lepiej – powiedział cicho Cas.  
\- Lepiej? Dla kogo?  
Castiel ponownie spuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową. Wyglądał jak smutna kupka nieszczęścia i Dean poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinien był traktować go w ten sposób, szczególnie, że miał zamiar skończyć ich głupią grę. I tak trwała zbyt długo. Gdyby nie jego niepewność, przyznałby się już dawno temu, na przykład wtedy w Bunkrze po ataku ducha.  
Słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć, utknęły mu w gardle, wywołując niepokojące mdłości. Gdyby teraz zwymiotował, zapewne zrobiłby to na tęczowo. Z powrotem usiadł na ławce, splótł palce obu dłoni i chrząknął, przygotowując się do tej Wielkiej Chwili.  
Nagle Cas odwrócił twarz w jego stronę.  
\- Straciłem swoją Łaskę.  
\- Straciłeś… Co? – spytał elokwentnie, zupełnie wyrwany z kontekstu.  
\- Straciłem Łaskę – powtórzył Castiel.  
Kiedy Dean już przetrawił sens słów przyjaciela, głośno wypuścił z płuc powietrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że na moment przestał oddychać. Gdy Cas opowiedział pokrótce, co zaszło w niebie, tuż przed upadkiem aniołów, Winchester zdobył się na odwagę i delikatnie pogładził jego ramię.  
\- A to sukinsyn – mruknął. – Jak się trzymasz?  
\- Jestem zmęczony – wyznał Cas. – I głodny. Czuję smak jedzenia, wiesz? To niesamowite. Bolą mnie plecy i żebra, poza tym… czuję dziwny ucisk.  
\- Dziwny ucisk? – spytał Dean, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. – Gdzie, w mózgu? Może to tętniak.  
\- Nie, nie w mózgu – zaprzeczył Cas. Zarumienił się lekko i wskazał okolice lędźwi. – Tu.  
Winchester parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Pewnie chce ci się sikać – wyjaśnił tonem eksperta.  
\- Oh – zdziwił się Castiel. – No tak, całkiem możliwe.

 

*  
Zaprowadził Castiela pod drzwi łazienki i wytłumaczył (w teorii), jak powinien skorzystać z pisuaru. Brunet wszedł, a po chwili wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
\- Tam są inni mężczyźni – powiedział przerażony.  
\- Bo to męska łazienka – odparł Dean.  
\- Oni będą się patrzeć. – Castiel ciągle miał wątpliwości.  
\- Przecież nie wysikam się za ciebie.  
Mina Castiela zdradzała, jak bardzo jest przerażony. Niepewnie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Tylko pamiętaj o rozporku – rzucił Winchester i klepnął go w plecy.  
\- Gdybym był zboczeńcem, mógłbym wykorzystać tą sytuację – pomyślał. Zaraz potem westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. – Boże, co jest ze mną nie tak?

 

*  
\- Co sądzisz o tamtej? – spytał Dean, kiedy znów usiedli na ławeczce pod szpitalem. Dyskretnie wskazał na wysoką, całkiem atrakcyjną kobietę.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy.  
\- Wygląda na smutną – odparł. – Pewnie odwiedza kogoś bliskiego.  
\- Geez, Cas, nie pytałem o jej samopoczucie.  
\- Ta kobieta zapewne podoba się mężczyznom, ma przyjemną aparycję i proste nogi, choć nosi zdecydowanie zbyt krótką spódnicę. Nie sądzę, żeby to podobało się jej mężowi.  
Dean westchnął z dezaprobatą.  
\- No dobrze, a tobie?  
Testował go, ale co innego mu pozostało? Może jako pozbawiony anielskich supermocy człowiek nie odczuwał już tego, co odczuwał będąc aniołem. Kto wie?  
Castiel nerwowo oblizał wargi i poprawił wygnieciony kołnierzyk koszuli.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym odczuwał jakiś… specjalny pociąg do osobników przeciwnej płci – powiedział powoli, po czym spojrzał z przerażeniem na Deana. – Może to przyjdzie z czasem.  
\- Do kobiet? – spytał durnowato Winchester. – A do mężczyzn?  
Cas nie zdążył udzielić odpowiedzi, bo nagle zza drzewek wyłonił się Gabriel. Archanioł podtrzymywał Sama, który co prawda wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, ale był przytomny i powłóczył nogami o własnych siłach. Dean otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym poderwał się z ławki i pobiegł w stronę brata.  
\- Jak połamiesz mu żebra, które dopiero co wyleczyłem, to ja połamię twoje i nie licz, że ktoś ci je poskłada – burknął Gabriel, kiedy uradowany Dean utopił Sama w uścisku.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, odsunąwszy się od brata na odległość ramienia.  
\- Bywało lepiej – przyznał wielkolud, uśmiechając się blado. – Ale gorzej też. Cześć, Cas – zwrócił się do bruneta, który przywędrował za Deanem. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.  
\- Ciebie również. Wracaj do zdrowia – zażyczył Castiel.  
\- Co my tu jeszcze robimy? Jedźmy do domu! – zarządził starszy Winchester.  
Kiedy usadzili Sama na tylnej kanapie Impali, Dean dał archaniołowi kuksańca w bok.  
\- A bierz to nazwisko rodowe – rzucił.  
\- Wiedziałem, że cię przekonam. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się i puścił mu oczko. W iście tricksterowskim stylu.

 

  
***  
Dean obudził się w nocy, tym razem – wyjątkowo - nie za sprawą koszmaru. Napił się wody, ponownie owinął kołdrą i zaczął liczyć w myślach Impale, ale sen nie nadchodził. Próbował różnych pozycji, jednak we wszystkich było mu niewygodnie. W końcu dał za wygraną. Narzucił na ramiona szlafrok i wyszedł z pokoju, po czym, nie wiedzieć czemu, ruszył w stronę frontowych drzwi.  
Noc była rześka i bezchmurna. Niebo, choć nadal granatowe i upstrzone gwiazdami, na horyzoncie zaczynało jaśnieć i szarzeć. Dean odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem i szczelniej owinął się szlafrokiem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tu przyszedł, ale ogarnął go spokój, jakiego nie czuł już dawno. Był za to wdzięczny.  
Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Dziecince, drgnął nerwowo. Przy samochodzie, oparta o bagażnik, stała jakaś postać. Kilka mrugnięć później Dean rozpoznał w niej Castiela, który z poczochranymi od snu włosami wpatrywał się w niebo. Winchester chciał się wycofać i wrócić do łóżka, dając przyjacielowi spokój, ale wtedy nocną ciszę przerwał zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Byłem gotowy spędzić tam wieczność, a tymczasem już nigdy nie będzie mi dane tam wrócić.  
Dean nie był pewny, czy Castiel zwraca się do niego. Mimo to podszedł bliżej. Przysiadł na klapie bagażnika, podparł się rękami i również spojrzał w niebo.  
\- Nie myśl tak. Znajdziemy sposób, żeby to wszystko połatać. Kevin już szuka sposobu – powiedział, a optymizm w jego głosie nie był ani trochę naciągany.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział. Siedzieli w milczeniu naprawdę długo, a Dean żałował, że akurat w takiej chwili zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Gwiazdy powoli znikały, a księżyc spadał w dół. W pewnym momencie jakiś samotny ptak rozpoczął swój koncert.  
\- Modliłem się do ciebie, wiesz? Każdej nocy, od kiedy zniknąłeś – wyznał w końcu Dean. – Wczoraj, kiedy Sam był nieprzytomny, też.  
\- Nie mogłem tego usłyszeć – przerwał mu Castiel. Jego głos, zwykle miękki i zachrypnięty, teraz zabrzmiał jak siekiera.  
\- Zawsze się do ciebie modlę – kontynuował Winchester, ignorując ten wybuch.  
Castiel odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.  
\- Nie jestem już aniołem.  
Serce Deana biło nadzwyczaj spokojnie, kiedy ujął jego brodę między palce i stanowczo pociągnął ku sobie. Twarz bruneta, od dolnej powieki po linię żuchwy, przecinały dwie pionowe, błyszczące w świetle księżyca ścieżki. Winchester zagryzł policzek od wewnętrznej strony. Zawsze uważał, że oczy Castiela są jedyną pewną rzeczą na świecie, a teraz miał dowód. Nawet pełne łez, tęczówki tych oczu pozostawały tak samo niebieskie. Ludzie mogli wyginąć jak dinozaury, demony zapanować w Niebie, a anioły zejść na Ziemię, ale owy błękit był niezniszczalny. Naczynie? Dean po prostu wiedział, że ta jedyna rzecz – ten kolor – od wieków należała tylko do Casa.  
\- Zawsze będziesz. Obiecałeś mi to, pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim aniołem stróżem – przypomniał. – Właśnie dlatego modlę się tylko do ciebie. Wierzę w ciebie, Cas i zawsze mogę na tobie polegać.  
\- Teraz stanę się bezużyteczny – stwierdził Cas. – Nie pomogę z demonami czy Crowleyem. Nie mam już mocy.  
Dean wywrócił oczami i ze zniecierpliwieniem popukał palcami w kolano.  
\- Wiesz co? Pieprzę twoje moce. Pieprzę Crowleya, pieprzę demony, pieprzę anioły. Choć jest jeden, którego chciałbym pieprzyć naprawdę – rzucił, niezbyt panując nad językiem. Serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi na widok zdziwionej twarzy Castiela. – Jesteśmy rodziną i… um… Powinniśmy na sobie polegać, niezależnie od sytuacji. Cholera jasna, od kiedy to ja jestem tym Winchesterem z jajnikami?  
Castiel zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie spojrzał w niebo. Zaczynało świtać, a był to taki świt, jaki pragnie się oglądać z drugą osobą: różowo-żółty, etapami przechodzący w cudowny, bezchmurny i ciepły dzień. Powietrze pachniało rosą i kurzem, a także czymś niezidentyfikowanym, co czuć tylko w podobne temu poranki.  
Dean zerknął na pożółkłego od promieni słońca Castiela. Mężczyzna znów miał na sobie jego ubrania, ponieważ stara, casowa koszula nadawała się tylko do wyrzucenia. Pod granatowym rękawkiem T-shirtu Winchester zauważył gęsią skórkę. Bez zastanowienia zdjął szlafrok i owinął nim bruneta, po czym otarł wierzchem dłoni jakąś zbłąkaną łzę z jego twarzy. Kilkudniowy zarost podrapał go w rękę, pozostawiając na niej drobne, blade ślady. Patrząc na nie, Dean stwierdził, że to wszystko pieprzy. Albo teraz, albo nigdy. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał wlepione w niego, niebieskie oczy. Pod wpływem światła nieco się zazieleniły, lecz to nadal były one. Pomyślał, trochę egoistycznie zresztą, że los dał im niepowtarzalną szansę. Mogliby wspólnie iść przez życie i razem się zestarzeć, a wszystko to, dzięki czemu zakochał się w Castielu, pozostałoby niezmienne i zarazem tak naturalne.  
Nabrał powietrza, wciąż wpatrując się w kreseczki, które teraz przybrały różowawą barwę. Wszystkie zamieszkujące jego głowę obrazy tego wyznania nagle wyparowały, pozostawiając kompletną pustkę. Nic. Zupełnie nic. Dlaczego się tak bał? Przecież Gabriel powiedział, że Castiel czuje to samo. To nie powinno być aż takie trudne.  
Nagle poczuł, jak szczupłe, chłodne palce splatają się z jego własnymi. Castiel pochylił się i złożył na ustach Deana zupełnie nieporadny, dwusekundowy pocałunek. I chociaż to był zupełnie nieporadny, dwusekundowy pocałunek, serce Winchestera eksplodowało w piersi. Potem Cas oparł skroń o jego ramię i powiedział niskim, zachrypniętym głosem:  
\- Wiem, Dean. Ja też.  
Usta Deana mimowolnie ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna musnął wargami poczochrane, brązowe włosy Castiela, po czym wsunął w nie nos, rozkoszując się zapachem tak dobrze mu znanego szamponu.

Kilka lat wcześniej ktoś o równie rozczochranych, brązowych włosach powiedział mu, że dobre rzeczy się zdarzają. Wtedy był zbyt rozgoryczony i niepewny tego, co przyniesie przyszłość, by się z tym zgodzić.  
Jednak teraz mógł przyznać z czystym sercem: dobre rzeczy się zdarzają.  
Dobrą Rzeczą, która zdarzyła się Deanowi Winchesterowi, był ten właśnie mężczyzna - który po kilku latach, równie rozczochrany, w końcu udowodnił mu swoje racje.


End file.
